Cold Was My Soul, Untold Was My Pain
by MoonLightFight98
Summary: Nobody knows what it's like to be hated, or to be tortured even from birth. How can they say they understand Hiei's pain when they know nothing about it? Have they ever wondered why Hiei was cold to everyone? Ever after the hell he's been through he's not
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm starting another fic! I hope this will be good. Hiei will be a little OOC but I'll try and keep him in character. Oh I almost forgot this is a **Yaoi** fic that means guys will be hooking up with guys! And if you've read my fics before you know that I write KuramaxHiei fics, so on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own and this applies to all chapters!

* * *

Rain fell from the sky slowly before picking up, soon it was pouring.

People rushed indoors to get dry all except one. A small figure walked down the street dressed in all black even his hair was black except for a little white starburst.

Hiei walked down the street going nowhere in particular but knowing that he felt so lost. It felt like everyone was becoming so much stronger than him even though he wasn't willing to admit it but that was just the beginning.

Hiei felt so useless no matter how many times he told himself he wasn't more doubts came. Hiei smirked. He should've known it would happen to him sooner or later. All the stress of trying to keep on his mask as well as trying to ignore the hated stares he always got were starting to take their toll.

He stood there for a while staring up at the clouded sky not even shivering as the wind picked up. True he was part Koorime and the cold hardly affected him but he couldn't feel the difference between hot or cold for a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he felt warm and comfortable, or cold from standing outside in the snow for a long time. He just felt numb. Like his soul after centuries of hatred and torture was finally starting to fade.

Hiei scowled remembering his so-called 'friends.' They were fools. Complete fools. They have no idea what kind of hell he's been through and they think that he's now around them he'll suddenly open up and tell them everything? He lowered his eyes from the sky. He was so tired. After everything's that's happen to him he can't take it anymore.

Kurama the only person he felt he could trust on the whole team wasn't even able to see him anymore. Apparently all of his mother's asking for him to get a girlfriend had worked. Shiori set her son up on a surprise date one time and to make her happy Kurama kept on dating her.

Hiei couldn't go to Kurama's house anymore in risking that he'd get spotted by his human girlfriend and asked too many questions.

Hiei smirked bitterly. He knew it was too good to be true. To find someone who accepted him for who he was and trying to show him affection and kindness that he'd never experience before. He was such a fool to believe anybody would do it.

He was the Forbidden Child. Forbidden to be shown any happiness or kindness only pain and hatred.

He thought about the other two. Yusuke and Kuwabara. He would never go to Kuwabara cause he plainly didn't like him and he can't kill him. He wants his sister to be happy and Kuwabara brings her that happiness and Hiei refuses to see his precious little sister cry.

Yusuke. He just couldn't go. He knew that Yusuke would mock him for being afraid of a little rain and right now Hiei couldn't handle teasing remarks.

Hiei drew in a shaky breath and unsheathed his katana. He smirked sadly as he stared into his reflection. The only time his mask was down was when he was alone, but it made sense. As long as he can remember he's always been alone. It's his fate. To always be alone, to be tortured and hated. Such is the fate of the forbidden child.

Hiei's mask snapped back into place as he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Hiei!" Called a familiar female voice.

Hiei turned his head sideways and watched Keiko hurry up to him holding an umbrella shielding herself from the rain. "Have…you've seen…Yusuke…?" She said between her panting. Hiei stared at her for a while, "…No." He said coldly before continuing his way down the street. Keiko blinked as she noticed his katana out and jogged up to walk with him, "You know that everyone's going over to Kurama's to congratulate him on his new girlfriend." She said side glancing at him.

Hiei griped his katana tighter. He didn't know that. Kurama didn't even tell him. Hiei's grip loosened slightly as he stared blankly ahead. He didn't want to believe it but it appeared the only one that was the closest thing he had to a friend had betrayed him.

Hiei re-sheathed his sword catching the last part of Keiko's sentence, "…Maybe you would like to come with me to Kurama? It's raining and you don't look like the type to like rain." She said smiling at him.

Hiei glared at her coldly making her gasp, "No I don't want to go with you nor do I want to see the fox. Now go away." He said coldly making the hairs on the back of her neck stand-up.

Keiko glared at back at him, "What's your problem? I'm just trying to help! Kurama's been looking very depressed lately I'm sure you've noticed! Why don't you come with me and try to cheer him up?" She asked sternly.

Hiei inwardly snarled at her. Oh the poor fox was feeling depressed because he's dating someone to make his mother happy. How cute. Of course no one cares about him he's just the cold, insensitive one that kills for pleasure and fun! Hiei can't believe they actually opened him up enough to cause him more pain. He had to stop the pain somehow. It was unbearable…

Hiei's glare on her took an icy edge that made her eyes widen, "I could careless." He practically spat out at her before flitting away.

Keiko stood there looking at the spot Hiei had been in, "What's wrong with him?" She asked to no one before continuing her way down the street to Kurama's where she'll hopefully find Yusuke and ask him what's wrong with his little friend.

---------------------------------------

Kurama smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they fought again over how the other one won by cheating, but the smile faded as he glanced worriedly at the window. He sighed sadly. He knew how much Hiei hated the rain, but he wasn't coming. Not tonight.

Kurama tore his eyes away from the window as the doorbell rang and went to go answer it. He opened the door and greeted Keiko who smiled and closed her umbrella. She looked around the room and smiled when see saw Yusuke, but became angry as she saw him getting Kuwabara into a headlock.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" She yelled causing him to freeze and turn towards her, "Uh…hey Keiko…" He said so lowly that she almost didn't hear him.

Keiko stormed right up to him causing him to loose his grip on Kuwabara. She stood right up to him staring him dead in the eye, "Why were you gone when I came over to pick you up?" She practically hissed, and Yusuke 'eeped.'

"Well…uh…you see…" He stuttered as Kurama shook his head in amusement. Yusuke could take down S-class demons, but he couldn't deal with his girlfriend.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at them. They were so lucky that their relationship was going good so far not like his. Kurama's smile disappeared as he thought about his relationship. He didn't like being with a girl he hardly knew, but it kept his mother happy and that's all that matters.

Kurama risked one more glance at the window. Still no sign of Hiei, and the storm was getting worse.

"Hey Kurama." Keiko called snapping Kurama's attention away from the window, "Yes what is it Keiko-chan?" He asked, "I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Hiei?" She asked causing his eyes to widen.

"Something's wrong with Hiei?" Asked Yusuke looking at his violent girlfriend confused. She nodded her head, "While I was on my way here I ran into him. He had his sword out and when I asked him to come with me here he became very angry." She explained.

Kurama blinked in confusion he couldn't remember doing anything to piss him off, "I don't know what's wrong with him. To tell you the truth I haven't seen him for at least a week." He said.

"Not…since a week?" She mumbled casting her brown eyes on the ground then looked up at him, "Kurama isn't that around the same time you started dating?"

-----------------------------

Hiei sat down on one of the many trees at Genkai's temple.

He looked through the window a smile tugging at his lip as Yukina protected some of the birds that hadn't flown away when the storm hit. He watched as she fed them some breadcrumbs and made a nest for them with some cloth.

Yukina smiled as the birds chirped at her and settled into their temporary home. She let out a small giggle as they fluffed up and huddled together. She looked up through the window and blinked in surprise when she saw a figure sitting in one of the trees.

The Koorime was instantly worried and headed for the door passing Genkai in the hallway, "Yukina." The old women said causing her to stop, "Where are you going? The storm is bad you shouldn't go outside." She said turning to face her.

Yukina turned to face her, "I know but something's outside and I'm afraid it will be hurt by the storm." She said pleading Genkai with her eyes to let her go outside to find whomever it was and bring them in.

"Alright, but don't take too long." She said before continuing her way down the hall. Yukina smiled at the pink-haired women before continuing her way to the doorway.

Yukina quickly grabbed an umbrella before heading outside. As soon as she opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain a deep voice stopped her, "You shouldn't be out here."

The crimson-eye girl turned around quickly, "Oh Hiei-san! You startled me." She said looking at him concerned, "What are you doing out here?"

Hiei's usual cold, and hard eyes softened at her, "I have no place to go so I settled in one of the trees." He explained, which made Yukina gasp, "You shouldn't be out here in this storm! Please come with me inside." She said boldly grabbing his hand and pulling along with her.

Yukina felt him tense but knew it was because he wasn't used to physical touch other then fighting. She opened the door and pulled Hiei in before closing it and the umbrella. The Koorime looked over to him, "Hiei-san you're soaked! I'll get you some towels." She said giving him a smile before walking down the hallway.

The hi-youkai followed her not bothering to tell her he could dry himself by just raising his temperature, but he stopped as a voice greeted him, "Hello Hiei." Genkai said. Hiei grunted at her, and didn't make eye contact.

"How are you on this fine evening?" She asked taking a sip of her tea. Hiei snorted. A fine evening? Yeah right.

"How unusual. I figured that on nights like this you'd be at Kurama's." She said smirking as she saw him tense.

Hiei didn't answer her just stared blankly ahead till he saw Yukina come back with some towels, "Here you go Hiei-san. You may take a shower if you want." She said pointing to the bathroom.

Hiei nodded his head before going to the bathroom practically slamming it shut behind him.

"Yukina." Genkai called causing the young Koorime to blink and turn towards her, "Yes Master Genkai?" She said coming into the room, "I want you to phone Kurama and tell him and the idiot's to come down here now." She said causing Yukina to blink in confusion.

"But…it's raining and…" She started to say but stopped as Genkai gave her a stern look. Yukina sighed and went to the phone and dialed Kurama's number.

------------------------------

Hiei sighed and closed his eyes as hot water almost boiling hit his back.

Hiei opened his eyes to slits looking at the wall before him before he started to shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to understand why all of a sudden he was freezing. He couldn't understand why until his eyes widen as he seen himself being tossed from the island, and other memories being played right before his eyes. He raised his hands to his ears shutting his eyes tight hoping to keep the images and voices away.

_Worthless child born out of lust and desire!_

_He'll make a great thief all he needs is a teacher on how._

_You're nothing but a whore!_

_Foolish child many demons have come before you seeking the Jagan eye. What makes you think you're special?_

_That was pathetic Hiei. You're nothing but a weakling for joining up with humans._

_Why bother to fight your destiny! Everyone dies sooner or later what does it matter if you're ahead of schedule?_

That last remark made his eyes snap open. Why should he bother trying to live any longer? Nobody would miss him not even his own sister. Why should he continue to be tortured after everything he's experienced. He has no reason to live and every reason to die.

Something caught his attention as he turned his head towards his sheathed Katana, and his eyes widen. He could end it all now. End this pain that's been hurting him ever since he was born. He grabbed his Katana and unsheathed it watching as the light shined on the smooth metal.

He collapsed to his knees and lifted his wrist to the beautiful but deadly blade…

* * *

Well that's about it for now. Hope you liked! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you've been waiting patiently cause here's the next chappy! not alot of excitment in this one but the next one will!

**Disclaimer:** You see Kurama and Hiei making out on the show? No then I don't own it.

* * *

Hiei let the blade rest onto his wrist. He knew it would take a little pressure and a flick of his wrist and it would be all over, but wasn't this a coward's way out of life?

But at the moment Hiei could careless about it. He just wanted to stop the pain.

-----------------------------

"What?" Said Kurama looking a Keiko with wide eyes, "Well you started dating last week and you haven't seen Hiei in about a week isn't that a little too coincidental?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kurama blinked at her and mentally agreed with her. Hiei has been avoiding him whether in Ningenkai or on mission. The little hi-youkai didn't come close to him. Kurama was about to answer when the phone rang.

He walked over to it and picked up the receiver, "Moshi-moshi." He greeted and was surprised to hear Yukina at the other end, "Kurama-san." She said hesitantly, "Um…I know that this is sudden but could you and the others please come over to the temple? Genkai-sama asked that you and the others come over right away." She said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure she knows that it's raining outside why does she want us to come over?" He asked, "I'm not sure. She asked for you to come over after Hiei went to take a shower." She answered.

Kurama let out a gasp catching the others attention, "Hiei's there?" He tried to ask calmly but came out strained, "We'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that Kurama?" Asked Yusuke, "It was Yukina, Genkai wants us over at her temple. Now." He said causing Yusuke to groan and Kuwabara to brighten up at the thought of seeing Yukina. "She does know it's raining right?" Asked Yusuke, and Keiko glared at him, "Of course she knows Yusuke. So what are we waiting for let's go." She said grabbing her coat.

Kurama followed her example eager to see Hiei.

-----------------------------

Hiei flinched as blood ran down his arm. Then suddenly Hiei threw his sword away hearing it clang onto the floor. He was breathing hard, panting more like it, _'What…was I…doing?'_ He thought staring at his bleeding wrist, luckily it was a shallow cut so it should heal in fifteen minutes.

Hiei got up and turned off the shower before stepping out he got dressed in his clothes still wet then raised his temperature making steam puff up from his body. When Hiei was dry he walked over to his sword hesitating briefly before picking it up and sheathing it again. He opened the bathroom door and walked out. He looked around the vacant hallway before heading down to the den.

Hiei stood in the doorway looking at Yukina and Genkai. Genkai was sipping tea while Yukina was sewing something together. Hiei turned around intending to leave when a soft voice stopped him, "Oh Hiei-san you're done."

Hiei looked over his shoulder at her as she put down her project and was walking towards him, "Yes I'm done and now I'm leaving." He said making Yukina gasp.

"But you can't leave!" She exclaimed, "The storm has gotten even worse will you please stay the night?" She asked clasping her hands together. Hiei tried to say no but he didn't want that face to fall of that hopeful expression, the same one she always gives him when she asks if he found her brother yet.

He sighed, "Alright." He said making Yukina beam at him, "Great!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along to the spare bedrooms. Yukina let go of his hand and opened the door, "Here you go Hiei-san, I think you'll like this room its nice and dark." She said watching Hiei enter and look around the room.

"It will do…thank you." He said the last part hesitatingly, but Yukina didn't seem to mind she just smiled at him Yukina opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as someone knocked on the door. Yukina looked disappointed, "I better go answer that." She said walking out of the door, "Please try to get some rest okay." She said before leaving shutting the door behind her.

Hiei looked around the room once more before stripping out of his cloak and top. He crawled into bed curling up under the sheets. It's been some time when he was last in a bed that didn't involve sex. He laid on his stomach burring his head into the pillow, he was so tired all of a sudden it wouldn't hurt he rested his eyes.

Hiei closed his eyes his hands on either side of his head as he succumbed to the darkness he knew he could never escape, but tried to defy.

--------------------------------------

Yukina opened the door and was surprised at who she saw, she expected Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, and Keiko, but Botan and Shizuru were there as well. "Oh you all must be soaked! Please come in!" She exclaimed shooing them inside.

She handed each of them a towel after they hung up their raincoats, and lead them to the den where Genkai was. "So nice of you to come." She greeted and Yusuke glared at her, "Yeah though we had to walk through a hurricane just to get here!" He practically yelled throwing his arms up.

"Don't be so dramatic it's only water, and if you want to complain then think of it as training." She snapped at him. Yusuke glared harder at her, "What are we doing here?"

Genkai ignored him, "Yukina could you please fix the other guest rooms for our friends since they won't be able to leave tonight." She asked the Koorime. Yukina blinked then smiled, "Alright." She said rushing off.

Genkai intertwined her fingers together letting her elbows rest on the table she then rested her head on the fingers. "Hiei appeared not long before I called you here." She started but was stopped by Kuwabara, "The shrimp's here? Why is he here?" He asked thinking it was to seduce Yukina.

Genkai sent a glare his way and continued, "Something wasn't right. His aura was depressed and lonely." She said. "Do you know why?" Asked Keiko and Genkai shook her head, "I don't know why, but I have a---" She said but stopped as a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

Everyone rushed out of the room and almost bumped into Yukina. She looked at them her red eyes filled with worry, "That came from Hiei-san's room." She said making Kurama widen his eyes in realization. Hiei actually screamed.

--------------------------------

Hiei never dreamed. Never. All he had was his own memories haunting him every time he closes his eyes. This night was no different. It was always the same haunting memories, as he was weak being tortured, degraded, and raped repeatedly. He always woke up eyes snapping open with surprise and then clutching his head trying desperately shove them away to the back of his mind.

But tonight he woke up with a blood-curdling scream something that hasn't happen since he was much younger trying to adjust to his hate filled life getting used to the bloodshed and being used as a toy over and over again.

Hiei bolted upright in the bed and squeezed his eyes shut in pain and clutching his head. That was the trouble of having a perfect memory he can remember every pain, blood that has been split, and words that were said to him. All of it.

Hiei's head snapped up as the door to the room slammed open. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked deadly calm despite his scream earlier. Kurama was the first to enter looking at Hiei with worried eyes. He could tell underneath Hiei's cold stare of emotionless was fear.

"…Hiei-san?" Came Yukina's hesitant voice as she walked into the room, "Are you alright?" She asked and Hiei got up from the bed, "I'm fine." He said a little too harshly causing Yukina to look at him with confused/pain filled eyes.

Hiei mentally hit himself for hurting Yukina and pushed Shizure out of the doorway fully intent on leaving. That is until someone grabbed his sliced wrist in a firm grip. Hiei didn't have to see who it was he could tell by the aged skin that it was Genkai.

"Where are you going Hiei if I recall correctly its still raining." She said. Hiei didn't say anything but stiffened as Genkai's fingers pushed into the wound. The hi-youkai inwardly snarled at the old woman. She knew perfectly well that would not cry out or show any indications that he in pain.

Hiei's face remained emotionless as her skilled old fingers pushed deeper causing the wound to widen and blood leak from the cut and slid down to the tip of his middle finger. Soon it fell from his finger landing on the stone floor. That little drop of blood instantly caught Kurama's attention as he heard it collide with the floor and catching the scent.

He walked out of the room of shocked teens just as Genkai released her hold on Hiei's wrist, and Kurama gasped catching the others attention, "Hiei…what happened?" He asked rushing forward grabbing Hiei's hand and looking at the wound.

Hiei looked emotionlessly at the red-haired human before him trying not to shiver at the feeling of silky smooth fingers against his forearm. Hiei looked up when he heard a gasp and Yukina rushed over, "Oh Hiei-san when did you get that wound?" She questioned looking up at him with her big innocent crimson eyes.

Hiei jerked his wrist away from the soft hold and turned around to continue his to leave.

Kurama was really starting to worry now. Hiei never ignored his sister he always replied just to see her smile. "Hiei!" Shouted Yusuke and Hiei stopped, "Yusuke," Said Genkai, "You shouldn't try to stop him." She said and Yusuke gritted his teeth angrily together.

The hi-youkai stood with his back facing them before he suddenly collapsed to his knees hands covering his ears. Everyone gasped and Kurama, and Yukina ran to his side. "Hiei-san! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Hiei didn't reply just continue to cover his ears and grit his teeth together trying to block out another memory.

"**Forbidden child born out of lust and desire, a one night stand where you should have never been conceded." **

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, _'Shut up.'_ He thought trying to push the memory away.

"**A mistake that we shall fix. We will send you to the world below so you will die where you belong."** The voices sang.

Hiei gripped his head tighter, '_Shut up!'_

"**Shall you survive let your life be filled with pain and sorrow!" **They sang with delighted laughter at the end.

"**Farewell forbidden child shall the worst come from this fall! To the home of the demon you shall be and may your carcass be eaten away by the beasts there."**

Hiei felt like he was wrapped up again in the wards feeling the wind whip past him and the freezing river water touching his body. With a gasp his eyes snapped open as he slowly uncovered his ears now that it stopped and was surprised to find his head resting against a chest with a familiar tunic covering the skin.

"You okay Hiei?" Said Kurama's voice. Hiei let his head rest against Kurama's chest, _'He feels…warm.'_ He thought letting himself melt in Kurama's embrace. Kurama blinked when he felt Hiei lean against him, "…Hiei?" He said hesitantly, _'Something's wrong_ _Hiei's…cuddling with me?'_ He thought puzzled.

Hiei's eyes slipped closed as he turned his face to Kurama's chest. Oh how he wished he could stay in this embrace, something that felt so warm something he hasn't experienced for so long. He wanted to stay forever basking in this warmth, but knew that would never happen. He couldn't hide or deny who he was. Slowly Hiei pulled away from Kurama's strong arms his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

'_I do not diverse that warmth, and kindness they show me. Why can't they be like the other and hate me, despise me for what I am. Why…why can't they hate me?' _He thought. Hate he could deal with, but kindness, friendship even love he didn't know what to do. He grew up with everyone around hating him because he wasn't meant to exist. He's never been shown friendship before just sneer and looks of disgust. Why couldn't they do that look down at him like the weakling he was that was forbidden by nature?

Hiei was snapped out of his musings as he felt a small delicate hand touch his hand, "…Hiei-san? Are you okay?" Asked Yukina her voice filled with concern.

The hi-youkai didn't reply. He absolutely _didn't_ diverse someone like Yukina. She was so pure and she should only get the best. She shouldn't have a brother that was a thief and murder; he wouldn't be surprise if she denied him as her own sibling saying her brother was good and kind.

Hiei stood up on shaky knees ignoring everyone. He didn't want to be here, he _shouldn't_ be here. There was just no point. He started walking again and no one stopped him all too shocked by the normally emotionless demon displaying signs of weakness. Kurama and Yukina were the firsts to snap out of it and rush over and stop him.

"Hiei-san you can't leave!" She said running in front him blocking his path. Hiei's eyes met hers, which made her gasp loudly. His eyes were so blank, so…so lifeless like twin sheets of red glass with no light behind them. Kurama let a hand rest on the dark youkai's shoulder, "Hiei…" He muttered with the same shock as Yukina as he saw Hiei's eyes.

Hiei stared at them before his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed again though this time into unconsciousness. Kurama caught the lithe body in his arms staring worriedly at him. Yukina gently pulled his sleeve causing him to look down at her. She met his gaze before heading back to the room Hiei was in keeping a light grip on his shirtsleeve.

Kurama clued in to what she was doing and walked past her to settle Hiei down on the bed gently. Yukina grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her unknown brother's body he not once stirring.

"Can you know see why I called you here?" Genkai asked, and everyone nodded. Kurama kneeled next to the unconscious youkai and gazed with sad eyes at Hiei's face remembering moments ago those dead crimson eyes stare at him with so much confusion. Kurama gently brushed Hiei's hair watching it fall back into place.

'_Maybe when you wake up you can tell us what's wrong.'_ He thought silently.

* * *

That's all maybe next chapter I'll put Kurama's GF in it just for some drama.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chappy! Thank you all for reviewing I realy appreicate it. This chapter really isn't that good so please forgive me for the crappy job. Oh yeah this had a little **shounen ai** fluff if you don't like that please stop reading this fic!

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I really do! Or maybe just Hiei and Kurama! -sobs-

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Asked Keiko staring at her cup of tea. After Kurama set Hiei down they went to the living room. Yukina went to the kitchen and brew them all some tea.

"I don't know. I mean with Hiei you can never tell when he's upset or something." Said Yusuke arms behind his head. "That's not true." Yukina said quietly causing everyone to look at her, "If something was bothering Hiei-san you could tell by his body language, or by his eyes."

Kurama blinked at her before smiling of course his own sister would know if something was bothering him. "Yukina…" Kuwabara started to say but was cut off by the telephone. The Koorime rose from her seat and answered the phone. They watched as a confused frown appeared on her lips and she turned her head back towards them, "Kurama it's for you someone named Amelia." She said and Kurama took the phone from her, "Hello."

"_Shuiichi! Where are you? When I came to your house you weren't there?" _Said a female voice on the other end.

"I'm over at the temple, one of my friends aren't well and I wanted to make sure he's ok." He answered it was partly true. He heard a gasp at the other end, _"Oh my that's horrible! Is your friend alright?" _

"He's resting right now." He answered, "But I think I'm going to stay overnight just in case."

"_Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."_

"Bye."

Kurama hung up with a sigh and went back to his seat. He sat down with a sigh that made Yusuke glance at him worriedly, "Hey you ok?" He asked and Kurama nodded, "Its nothing don't worry about it." He muttered looking at his lap.

Yukina felt her eyes water for no apparent reason, but she knew something was happening to her brother, she could feel it. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked up sharply her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Yukina? What wrong?" Asked Kuwabara worried. Yukina looked at him before smiling, "I'm fine don't worry." She said before standing up, "I think I'll go check up on Hiei-san." She announced then leaving a slightly confused group behind.

Yukina opened the door to the hi-youkai's room before entering and gently shutting it behind her. She walked over to him before kneeling down beside him, "…I…I always had this feeling that…that we were somehow connected." She said clasping her hands together, "I…I don't know why you didn't tell me but I won't pressure you. I'll wait till you're ready to tell me yourself." Yukina gently brushed Hiei's bangs, "That you are my brother that I have been searching for."

----------------------------------

Kurama bit his lip worriedly while inwardly scolding himself. He should've known that something was wrong with Hiei. Kurama shivered remembering those blank eyes.

"You might as well as go to bed." He heard Genkai say, "It's late and Hiei won't be up till tomorrow at the very least." She said standing up as Yukina reappeared, "Yukina make sure to show them to their rooms before you retire for the night."

Yukina nodded her head, "Please follow me." She said walking down one of the many hallways. They followed her till she stopped stepping aside to show them a bunch of different doors, "You can chose any room you wish they all ready." She said.

Everyone took a room in two's, Yusuke and Keiko, (Though she did threaten to hurt him if he tried anything while she was sleeping) Botan and Shizuru, and Kuwabara and Yukina (He asked more liked begged Yukina to join him).

"Kurama-san." Yukina called causing the red head to turn and face her, "Could you please rest in Hiei-san's room?" She asked clasping her hands together. Kurama blinked in surprise he was planning on going in at the middle of the night, "Sure Yukina I will." He said causing Yukina to smile brightly at him, "Thank you." She said before turning around and entering the room she was sharing with Kuwabara.

Kurama turned around and walked back to the room Hiei was resting in. He opened the door and slipped inside closing it behind him his eyes immediantly drawn to the still figure in bed. He let his eyes roam over that pale face bathed in faint moonlight as the clouds passed over.

Kurama approached the still figure and sat down beside him. His eyes softened as he reached out and gently brushed Hiei bangs back but it appeared that his hand had a mind of it's own for it drifted down and cupped the dark one's cheek. Kurama inhaled sharply as Hiei felt colder then he usually did. He wasted no time and slipped in beside him gathering the smaller body in his arms and bringing him to his own body.

Hiei's soft breath hit his neck as he buried his face into the junction of Hiei's neck and shoulder. He smiled faintly as Hiei curled up against him and clutched his shirt with his rough hand from handling a sword for many years. Kurama nuzzled his neck before letting his eyes drupe then falling close the only thought on his mind hopefully in the morning Hiei will be himself again.

---------------------------------------

Hiei was brought back to consciousness with the unfamiliar feeling of being warm. He sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth shivering softly as he felt a hand run through his hair. Hiei's eyes snapped open as he was blinded by white but quickly noticed it was fabric and that his hands were clutching the said fabric. He lifted his eyes to stare into a pair of emerald colored orbs that shined with happiness.

"You're awake." Kurama said watching those wide crimson eyes stare back at him. The hands that were clutching his shirt slowly let go and Hiei sat up his eyes still locked with Kurama's. The fox-human sat up too before swinging his legs over the edge and standing up, "You feeling okay Hiei?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the small demon.

Hiei didn't answer him he was just staring at the bedding his face as emotionless as ever. "Hiei…" Kurama gently said and Hiei snapped his head up glaring at Kurama causing those emerald orbs to widen, "Shouldn't you be at your home with your ningen family." Hiei hissed coldly, "…Hiei." Kurama muttered in a shock voice.

Hiei sneered and stood up, "Well? Shouldn't you? Don't you have a ningen onna to see." He spat out venomously. When he received no answer he walked right past him and left the room slamming the door behind him. Once Hiei was in the hallway he walked towards the door his bangs shadowing his eyes.

'_It's for the best.'_ He thought, '_I can't let anyone get close to me. Never again. Those fools saying they were concerned about me was a lie. No one cares about me. No one. If I stay they'll try to break me like everyone else. They're no different, but why? Why did I trust them so easily? Is it because I was actually hoping for someone to care about me? To actually be concerned about my life?' _Hiei let out a bitter chuckle, _'Them worried about my life? Yeah right just a trick to lower my defenses before trying like anyone else to make me cry.'_

Hiei opened the doors and walked outside. He looked back cursing at his carelessness; he forgot his cloak and katana. Oh well he'll just come back later and get them. Hiei looked into the waterlogged forest as the rain pelted down on it before he started flitting through the tree's looking for a portal to Makai. It was time for him to go where he belonged, where emotions were no longer needed.

---------------------------------

Kurama eyes stayed glued to the bed before he snapped his head up and ran after Hiei. He slammed opened the front door just in time to see Hiei blur out of sight, "Hiei!" He shouted but knew he was too late.

"Kurama-san?" Came a timid voice behind him he turned his head to see Yukina looking at him with sleepy, but worry filled eyes, "Yukina…" He muttered before his eyes hardened, "Yukina I need you to wake everyone up. Hiei left and I know where he's going and I'm worried he won't survive." He said and Yukina nodded her head the sleepy look replaced with determination.

Kurama looked back to the forest where Hiei disappeared into before sprinting off after him. The look in Hiei's eyes as he mentioned his 'ningen onna' was filled with hatred, sadness, and hurt. Even though wasn't going to admit it he was hurt that Kurama was ignoring him lately for someone he didn't even like.

The redhead sent his ki out letting the trees direct him in which direction Hiei went and when the others came to point them in the right direction as well. Kurama narrowed his eyes, _'What's going on Hiei? What's going on in your head?'_

--------------------------------

Hiei flitted through the trees rapidly, he knew he was close to the portal and soon he'll be back in Makai. Since Hiei was so focused on the portal he did not sense a strong ki signature from his left till he a punch connected with his cheek. Hiei grunted from the impact and slammed into the trunk of a tree.

Hiei growled and lifted his head to glare at whoever interfered with him going back to the place he belong. His eyes widened as a familiar redhead stepped out from the tree's giving him a deadly look. Hiei's glare returned as he stood up using the tree as support. He swiped at his bottom lip smearing the blood that had dribbled from his mouth. He took one step towards the direction of the portal that was still a good ways away, but stopped as Kurama pulled out his rose.

Hiei gritted his teeth together it was apparent that Kurama wasn't going to let him leave not with out a fight. One part of him wanted him to fight, fight the kitsune and hopefully kill himself in the process, then he wouldn't have to live through those memories ever again, but another part of him argued saying that we shouldn't fight Kurama and let him be taken back to Genkai's temple so he could explain to him why he ran.

The jaganshi drew his katana looking at Kurama with calm eyes. If he was going to die might as well as be in a fight. Hiei took another step forward this time Kurama transferred the rose into his Rose Whip when he took another step the fox lashed out.

Hiei easily dodged the attack with his katana. The transformed rose wrapped around the blade and Kurama pulled his arm back trying to remove the sword from Hiei's grasp but Hiei gripped the hilt tightly holding it in place. Kurama suddenly unwrapped the rose from his katana and whipped at him again. Hiei was momentary surprise before barely blocking the blow.

The next attack came fast but Hiei saw he raised his katana to block but stopped. A thought struck him and he inwardly smirk he waited till the whip was close enough before moving his sword away and the whip wrapped around him binding his arms to his sides. Hiei let a smirk appear on his face as the thorns pierced his flesh.

The smirk didn't last long however as the thorns were slowly removed as the whip loosed slightly. Hiei scowled he needed to bleed to be hurt to feel nothing but pain. Hiei jumped up unto a branch making the whip tighten around him again. Kurama gritted his teeth as Hiei jumped up making his whip tighten around the small, but strong body.

He tried to loosen the whip a little so the thorns didn't pierce his skin but still tight enough so that Hiei couldn't escape. "Kurama!" He heard Yusuke shout.

Hiei turned his head in the direction where he heard Yusuke shout and sneered, but looked down at Kurama who was distracted. He felt a smirk appear on his lips as he prepare to escape the hold the fox had on him. But suddenly he stiffened; he felt heard something hissing in his ear telling him to inflict as much pain as possible.

He clenched his right hand into a fist feeling smoke rise from underneath the wards. Hiei slammed his back against the tree trunk causing the thorns to tear through his flesh making him hiss but not from pain.

Kurama's eyes widened as he felt the whip jerk he snapped his head around and his breath caught in his throat as he saw blood running down the whip. He immediantly released Hiei and transformed his whip back into a rose and put it away.

Hiei swayed from the suddenly release but barely kept his footing. He felt his blood running down his back in thick streams and his vision blurred, _'Dammit I…over did it.'_ He thought as his eyelids fluttered shut and he fell from his perch.

Kurama let out a small cry and ran forward just able to catch Hiei before he connected to the ground. His eyes watered as he felt blood soak through his sleeves and some dripping to the ground.

"Kurama!" Shouted Yusuke as he and the others broke through the bushes, their eyes widened as they saw Kurama holding a wounded Hiei how was slowly bleeding to death. Yukina rushed over to Kurama as he laid Hiei on the ground on his chest.

Yukina's eyes filled with tears as she immediantly started to heal his wounds. "Kurama…" The redhead turned his head toward Yusuke who walked over and kneeled beside him, "What…happened?" He asked and Kurama turned his head away squeezing his eyes shut, "I don't know." He muttered out, "But…Hiei purposely injured himself."

"No way…" Yusuke whispered looking down at the unconscious demon. Kurama reached out and removed Yukina's hands from Hiei's back making her blink in surprise, "Don't heal him completely or once he awakens he'll try again." He said and Yukina nodded.

Yusuke went to pick up Hiei but Kurama beat him too it, "If you don't mind Yusuke I'll bring Hiei to my house there he can recover and I can watch over him." He said and Yusuke blinked, "Yeah, sure, no problem."

Kurama gathered Hiei in his arms again and stood up, "I'll call you if Hiei's condition worsens." He said before walking past the others and heading for the stairs that leave Genkai's temple. Yukina was still sitting on the ground watching Kurama leave with watery eyes, "Yukina-chan." Said Kuwabara kneeling next to her.

She looked up at him before colliding into his chest with dry sobs. Kuwabara's stroked her hair softly doing his best to calm her down.

"Yusuke." Said Keiko and Yusuke turned to her, "What happened to him?" She asked and Yusuke looked away, "I don't know." He answered truthfully, "Maybe I should ask Koenma-sama about this." Voiced Botan and Shizuru looked at Kurama's retreating form, "I don't think you should do that I'm sure Kurama can handle him." Shizuru said pulling out her smokes.

Yusuke glanced at Shizuru before turning to look at Kuwabara and Yukina, _'Shizuru's right Kurama can handle Hiei. Hope you give hell Kurama because Hiei just made his sister cry…'_

* * *

Okay next chappy I might throw in a lover's spat and Hiei getting serious about taking the emotional pain away I'm not sure yet that might be chapter 5. N E who please review! I live for your comments!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Okay I made a huge mistake on the last chapter! I meant to put Hiei uses his sword of the Darkness flame not his katana! Please forgive me for that horrible mistake!

Okay now that's that off my chest we can continue! I'm glad you guys liked my last chappy! Ok Hiei might be a little OOC in this chapter but I tried to keep him in character as much as possible! No on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I so wish I own YYH, then I'd make Kurama and Hiei the official canon couple but alas I do not.

* * *

Kurama with some difficulty opened the door to his house. He closed the door silently behind him with his foot and toed off his shoes before heading for the stairs. "Shuiichi?" he heard his mother call from the kitchen. Kurama froze halfway up the steps, "Yes mother?" He called back and heard a sigh of relief come from her, "Thank goodness you're back! When I got home you weren't here. Where were you?" She asked.

He heard her footsteps approaching the kitchen doorway and hurried his way up the stairs, "A friend of mine wasn't feeling well so I went to check up on him sorry to worry you!" He shouted back to her before racing into his room and locking the door.

Kurama sighed before walking over to his bad and laying Hiei down on his chest on his bed the removing his tattered top. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Yukina did a good job of healing him luckily Kurama stopped her from closing the wound too much that when Hiei woke up he'd be able to move without the wound reopening.

Kurama pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around Hiei's torso before letting him rest on his back. The redhead stared at his friend's peaceful face. Hiei looked so young when he was asleep his features were relaxed not always in a constant scowl or emotionless mask when he was awake. He looked so adorable…

The once silver fox eyes softened and his hand reached out and cupped the dark ones cheek like the night before. His head slowly drifted down to Hiei's his emerald green eyes slowly closing the closer he got. When Kurama's lips were less then an inch away from Hiei's a knock on his door made him jerk away.

Kurama felt a blush streak across his cheeks as he re-called what he was about to do. A louder knock on his door made him looked over to the door before getting up and answering. A young woman with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing the a white sundress with a baby blue vest standing on the other side wearing a smile, "Hey Shuiichi!" She greeted, "You ready to go?"

Kurama blinked and shook his head; "I'm sorry Amelia I can't go out with you today." He said looking away. Amelia blinked confused, "I don't understand we planned this since last week." She muttered. The green-eyed boy looked over his shoulder to the small figure lying on his bed, "Something came up," He said turning his head back towards her, "I'll make it up to you but I can't go to the carnival with you today."

Amelia nodded her head; "Well we can go to the festival tonight!" She said with another smile and Kurama sighed, "…Maybe." He muttered causing the blonde to frown again. "Ok…I'll see you when I see you." She said turning around and heading for the stairs. Kurama watched her go before a pained moan made him turn around and shut the door behind him.

Kurama approached the bed and was slightly surprised at the pained look on Hiei's face. "Hiei." He called out softly and Hiei let out a pained gasp, "…No…stop…" He muttered. Kurama sat down next to the sleeping figure and reached out to run his hand through Hiei's hair. No matter how many times he touched it he was always surprised by how soft it was. Like smooth silky fur. As soon as Kurama touch Hiei his pained face faded a little and his tense body relaxed slightly.

'_Oh Hiei what were you dreaming about?'_

------------------_Dream---------------_

_A little boy who looked around one year's old ran through the forests of Makai with a panic expression on his face. He glanced behind to check on the demons chasing him and didn't see the uprooted root that caught his foot causing him to fall to the ground. _

_The boy let out a startled cry before connecting to the ground. He quickly scrambled up and continued running. Hiei panted slightly keeping his eyes ahead this time to avoid any thing that might slow him down. He let out a pained gasp as a thick club collided with his shoulder with such force that it popped out of place. _

_He stumbled a little before continuing, "Quit running you brat! We're getting that hiruseki stone whether you hand it over or we pry it from your corpse," Yelled a tri-horned demon, "No! Ye can't have it!" Hiei yelled back, "Tis my jewel, stop trying to take it!"_

_He quickly jumped up into a tree curling himself on the branch he was resting on so he wouldn't be spotted. When the demon ran by he uncurled himself and grabbed the blue gem resting on his chest into his hand and stared at it. Immediantly he felt calm and peaceful. The gem his mother cried for him always did that. Sometimes he could spend hours just staring at the hiruseki stone._

_A dull pain reminded him of his dislocated shoulder making him look at his limp arm. He gently felt around his shoulder area looking for the dislocation. He hissed as he found it and gritted his teeth together forcing his shoulder muscles to relax. He suddenly slammed the joint of his shoulder against the rough bark of the tree causing a sickening 'pop' as the as the joint snapped back into place. _

_Hiei moved his arm in different directions to make sure that it was working. When he was sure everything was fine he curled up on the branch again letting his gem rest on his hand as he stare at it a small smile tugging on his lips. _

"_There he is!" Shouted a voice causing Hiei to snap his head up just in time to see a spear heading towards him. He quickly stood up and jumped to another branch he let out another cry as he was struck in the back by a demon that threw a rock. _

_He fell from the branch and collided on the ground knocking the wind out of him. Once he felt he could breath again he struggled up to rest on his hands and knees. He lifted his head up and looked around noticing that he was surrounded. _

_Hiei tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't support him so he fell on his rear. He watched the leader step forth with a malicious grin on his ugly face, "Looks like we finally caught him boys." He said causing similar grins and chuckles to arise from the others. Hiei glared at the leader his hand reaching up and grasping the stone with a filthy hand._

_The leader let out a little chuckle, "Looks like he won't give it up with out a fight boys." He said causing more chuckles to arise. The leader looked at the little hand grasping the priceless stone before letting his eyes wander up seeing the boy's face and letting out a little gasp. Burning Crimson red eyes glared at him shinning with hate and defiance. _

_The leader gritted his teeth together and let out a low growl. Hiei didn't have time to defend or react as the ugly demon punched him across the face making Hiei fly into a tree. The small demon rested against the tree still holding the stone and opening his eyes to stare at the leader with the same look as before. _

"_I hate those eyes…" The leader hissed then looked at his men, "Let's have some fun with him eh!" He called out making the demon roar in agreement. Hiei's eyes let a hint of fear enter his eyes as they approached him, _'They won't have my stone.'_ He thought his hand tightening around the stone. _

"_Let's see how tight that little one is." Suggested one demon and Hiei felt his eyes widen in horror. The last demon that suggested that started taking off his clothes and touched him in a manner that made him shiver with disgust. His eyes widen some more as perverted grins spread across their faces and one demon even started to remove his clothes. Hiei back against the tree hoping if he pressed hard enough he'd blend with the tree, but no such luck. _

_Though out the forest Hiei's screams could be heard all night. _

_----------------End Dream-------------------_

Hiei's eyes snapped open as a gasp tore past his lips. "Hiei?" Came a melodic voice laced with concern. Hiei's eyes shifted to the side seeing beautiful emerald green eyes stare down at him with concern, a fair faced framed with blood colored hair. For a second Hiei didn't know who that was but as soon as he smelt roses with a hint of pine he knew that it was Kurama.

"Hiei? Are you okay?" Asked Kurama. Hiei didn't answer as his eyes lost the panic look and went back to their emotionless state. He tried to sit up but winced as the not quite healed wounds re-opened.

Kurama let out a small gasp and pushed his shoulders down, "You shouldn't try to get up yet your back hasn't healed completely." Hiei looked up at him, _'Why does he care? No he doesn't care I fell for that caring act before I won't fall for it again.'_ He thought closing his eyes.

The redhead blinked puzzled it wasn't like Hiei to listen without putting up a fight. Kurama opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his mother, "Shuiichi! Could you come down please!" She called up to him and Kurama sighed. He got up and headed towards the door before leaving he turned his head so he could look at the figure resting there, "Don't even think of leaving Hiei you wouldn't get far." He said steely before shutting the door.

Hiei blinked and let a bitter smile appear on his lips. Leave? How would he leave? He couldn't stand let alone run. The hi-youkai struggled to sit up again but this time didn't wince as his wounds reopened, he sighed feeling warm blood spread across his back.

Hiei sat up in bed for a minute before daring to swing his legs over the edge. The movement no matter how slow or careful still caused the wounds to stretch and tear. He stood up wobbling slightly but managed to keep balance. He limped over to the window and sat down on the sill watching the human world go by with dead eyes.

He couldn't help but clench his hands into fists and lifting his lips up in a snarl. These pathetic creatures had no idea what real pain was, they didn't know real hatred they think they do but they don't. Humans were weaklings any small manner of pain and they would break. Hiei watched as two human girls walked by with smiles on their faces laughing about something Hiei didn't want to know.

He felt his right hand jerk from the anger he was expressing and used his other to clutch his arm trying to calm his emotions. Hiei rested his head against the cool window his eyes fluttering shut as he took a deep breath and exhaled letting his mind wonder.

'…_Kurama…'_

---------------------------------

Kurama entered the kitchen surprised to see Amelia and Shiori sitting at the table, "Shuiichi what's this I hear about you breaking a promise you made to Amelia?" Shiori asked sternly.

"Mother please I didn't mean too…" He started but stopped when Shiori raised her hand, "Shuiichi it's not like you to break promises. So I want to know why, and please do not lie to me." She asked and Kurama sighed he couldn't tell her the truth but he could at least tell half, "A friend of mine got sick. He wasn't feeling well and I promised that I'd take care of him." He said.

Shiori watched her son's eyes and nodded her head when she saw he was not lying, "I understand, but please try to come to the summer festival tonight you know how much Amelia's been looking forward for this." She said and Kurama nodded.

Amelia stood up and approached him, "If I can help your friend in any way just tell me okay?" She asked and he nodded. The blonde smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving, "Ja ne!" She said before closing the front door.

Shiori smiled, "Isn't she a sweet girl?" She asked and Kurama sighed, he walked back to the stairs and went to his room. He opened the door and gasped.

Hiei's eyes open and glanced at Kurama before looking out the window again with glazed eyes. Kurama snapped out of his surprise and stepped into his room shutting and locking the door behind, "Hiei! You shouldn't be up! Your back…"

The half-Koorime didn't seem to here him he just continued to stare out the window. Kurama frowned worried before approaching the silent youkai. Once he was close he knelt down and reached out touching the hi-youkai's small shoulder. Hiei blinked as if snapped out of a trance and turned his head towards Kurama's shocked to see his face full of worry.

Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing Kurama was genuinely worried about him, "Hiei?" He heard Kurama's soothing voice. "Ku…ra…ma…" He managed to say before he collapsed into his chest. Kurama wrapped his arms around the small body and gently lifted him up and placed him on the bed again. He reached into his hair and pulled out a hidden flower that he had grown. The small flower released pollen that was able to put asleep any demon no matter how strong. He felt guilty about what he had done but Hiei needed to sleep.

Kurama went to his desk and started on his homework hoping Hiei wouldn't be too angry with him when he woke up.

-------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon when Hiei awoke. He opened his eyes squinting when everything was blurred but slowly returned to focus. He sat up in bed looking around the room noticing that Kurama wasn't there.

Hiei scowled. He was getting sick and tried of being knocked unconscious and waking up in his ally's bed. Hiei got up again but this time stumbled his way to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him flicking on the light switch, and limped over to the sink. He rested his hands on the sink's counter and stare at his reflection with his emotionless mask in place.

The dark youkai scowled at his reflection his hands clenching into fits, he raised one of his hands and rested it on the mirror covering his face. He gritted his teeth together angrily and looked down at the sink.

Hiei swallowed pushing down a lump that worked its way up his throat. His hand that was on the mirror slid down before landing on the counter. He couldn't stand this pain he was feeling this unknown pain that was much worse then physical or sexual abuse so he did the only thing that popped into mind. He drew back his bandaged arm…

And punched the mirror…

--------------------------------

Kurama's head shot up as the sound of smashed glass rang through his ears. Shiori looked at her son concerned, "Shuiichi?" She murmured. Amelia, his stepfather and his little brother looked at him as well, "Shuii-kun? What's wrong?" Amelia asked.

The redhead didn't answer her but instead stood up and raced up the stairs. Shiori stood up as well, "Shuiichi!" She called and moved to follow him. The others in the kitchen also followed.

Kurama quickly opened his bedroom door his eyes widening with horror when he saw Hiei wasn't there. He quickly headed towards the bathroom door and turned the knob almost screaming in frustration when he found the door locked.

He thought about taking a seed out and picking the lock with it but his family was right behind him he couldn't do that. He looked around for anything that would be useful but found nothing. Kurama was beginning to panic but took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

He knocked on the door, "Hiei." He called ignoring the gasp his mother made, "Please Hiei open the door."

-------------------------------------

Shards of the mirror flew everywhere some cutting his arms. His arm trembled as it rested against the wrecked mirror before he fell to his knees his bandaged arm resting to his side.

Hiei unclenched his fist and looked at his bloody knuckles. He used his other hand and started to pluck the shards in his hand. Once they were all removed he looked around the destruction he caused. Hiei blinked as a glass shard caught his eye it was smashed to the size of a small dagger. It looked so beautiful he couldn't resist reaching out and grasping it.

The jagged edges dug into his palm and he watched fascinated as blood dripped down the edge. He looked at the glass shard in his hand then down to his wrist before slowly bringing them closer. He knew death wasn't the answer, he'd die someday but till then he needed to convince himself he was a living being. To convince himself that he wasn't a tool or object.

He pressed the sharp end of the glass against his warded wrist and then gently pushing it in. Hiei shuddered and watched blood pour out of the wound staining his bandages and glass shard crimson red.

"Hiei."

The dark demon's head shot up and looked towards the door, that voice…it was Kurama's.

"Please Hiei open the door." He heard him ask. Hiei looked at the door a little longer before standing up. The glass fell from his loose hold shattering into more pieces. The small youkai fingered the cuts on his knuckles and wrists before letting his ki flare and sealing the wounds shut then he opened the door.

Kurama smiled in relief when Hiei opened the door and just about pulled the little demon into a hug, "Shuiichi?" He heard his mother's question before she even asked it.

The redhead didn't answer her but looked behind Hiei taking in the glass shards and blood. The fox sighed and grabbed Hiei's wrist pulling him back to his bedroom. His family and girlfriend crowded around his door to see Kurama gently push Hiei down onto his bed and wrapping the blanket around. He then stood up and left.

"Shuiichi who was that?" Shiori asked concerned, "He's a friend of mine that wasn't feeling well." Kurama answered and Amelia scowled, "Shouldn't he be at his own house instead at yours?" She asked trying to sound undisturbed.

Kurama didn't meet any of their eyes but instead moved down to the living room, "Shuii-kun I want a answer." Amelia demanded following. "His name is Hiei and he was the one that wasn't feeling well." He answered blankly.

Amelia was a little startled by the blank voice but her anger was more then her surprise, "Then shouldn't he be home with his family instead of bothering you!"

Shiori watched them with concerned eyes while his stepfather and Shuiichi watched with surprise, "Shuiichi I have to agree with Amelia. Does his parents know that he's here he seems so young." She asked and Amelia smiled at her. Kurama opened his mouth but a deep voice stopped him, "I'm older then I appear."

Everyone turned towards the steps seeing the little demon standing at the bottom, they were shocked by how deep his voice was.

Shiori was the first to push her shock aside and approach him, "Yes I can now that I look at you." She said noticing the firm muscles he had even through his black shredded top, "But shouldn't you be home? Your parents must be so worried."

Hiei stared at her with deep crimson eyes that made her blink, "I don't have a home." He answered making her gasp.

Amelia approached him, "So you're just some street _punk_ who got sympathy from Meiouw high's top A student, why don't you go back to the streets where you belong." She spat harshly at him.

"That's enough Amelia." Kurama snapped making her turn towards him shocked, "You know nothing about Hiei so _do not_ make assumptions."

"Shuiichi…" She whispered and Hiei smirked, "You didn't need to do the K-Shuiichi." He said causing eyes to land on him again, "I'm used to being treated that I'm lower than dirt itself. Just another fool putting in their two-cents isn't going to make a difference." He said closing his eyes, while everyone's eyes widen including Kurama's he caught the double meaning of that sentence.

Amelia's face turned red with embarrassment and anger, "Why you," She grounded out between her teeth and raised her hand and brought it down with much speed that humans could barely see. Hiei caught her wrist in an iron grip before it connected with his cheek his eyes still closed, "You shouldn't attack…someone stronger then you." He stated tightening his grip on her wrist, Amelia stifled a cry of pain she didn't want to give this guy any satisfaction that she was in pain.

The hi-youkai opened his eyes and looked at Amelia straight in the eye making her shudder, _'Those eyes…'_ She thought staring at them they were filled with pain and suffering beyond anything she would ever experience, but also contained wisdom that was beyond his years, _'That color…is like blood…freshly…spilled…blood.'_

Hiei let go of her wrist and Amelia clutched it to her chest taking a step back from the small demon.

Hiei snorted and headed toward the door, "Hiei!" Called Kurama and Hiei looked over his shoulder at him, "Thanks…for letting me stay till the rain let up." He said and walked out the door.

Kurama sat there stunned like everyone else one thought going through his head, _'What are you planning Hiei?'_

* * *

Beforee you even say anything! I know I made Hiei collaspe alot in this chapter! Do not rub it in my face I did not mean to make him appear that weak! Please forgive me!

Well hoped you liked! Please review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! And its my birthday! Urge! I hate myself for this chapter! Please forgive me for this horrible OOC-ness! Someone Just kill me now! Any methods of torture would suffice! I deserve it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own I really wish I did though…

* * *

Hiei walked down the street his face emotionless. The people who walked by stared at him with wide eyes, but Hiei ignored them and continued walking down the street. He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak that he had to resort to walking with _humans_…

The small youkai inhaled sharply and stumbled into a nearby alleyway. He leaned against the wall, wincing slightly when his raw covered back touched the gray wall.

Blood stained the wall around his back as Hiei tried to gather his strength. A single raindrop landed on his nose making him scowl. How many times was it going to rain in this God-forsaken world?

Hiei pushed himself away from the wall and walked further down the alley as the rain picked up, and soon it was pouring. Hiei walked into the darkest part of the alley stumbling every once in a while. He stumbled up some steps and rested against a door, above the door was a ledge that shielded him from the rain.

He looked over his shoulder into the dreary alley, seeing nothing but trashcans and darkness. He turned back towards the door, wrapping his arms around himself and resting his forehead against it.

He was so weak…pathetic…everyone was so much stronger then him, even the fool…

Hiei was snapped out of his thoughts by a deep chuckle. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder again to see some demons in a humanoid appearance walk out the dark and coming towards him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The demon mused approaching the smaller demon.

Hiei watched him come with dead Crimson eyes…

-------------------------------------

Kurama was the first to snap out of his shock and stood up, every muscle in his body tense with anger. Amelia had no right to say those things to Hiei, she has no idea what kind of hell he's been through, how dare she assume that he had taken pity on the hi-youkai. He doesn't show pity for Hiei because he knows that the little demon does not like pity or sympathy, and he has no reason to pity Hiei. He knows that his pity would be wasted on something that he could not prevent from happening…

The spirit fox walked up to the stunned blonde human and slapped her. Shiori let out a surprised gasp, and Amelia looked at Kurama with wide eyes holding her throbbing cheek. "You had no right to speak like that to him Amelia." He said coldly to her. "B-but Shuiichi…" She started to say but Kurama cut her off, "Don't. There is no excuse you can say to make me believe it was the right thing. Hiei did nothing to provoke you,"

'_For once…"_ He thought adding silently, "I'm going out to find him and when I return I expect you gone." He said sternly. Emerald eyes glared into blue ones one final time before he broke the contact and headed towards the door.

Kurama looked around searching for any sign of Hiei and trying to sense his ki. He frowned when he could faintly feel him. The spirit fox ran down the street, sniffing the air for Hiei's scent, but scowled as a raindrop landed on his cheek. Kurama knew he had to hurry or the rain will wash away Hiei's scent.

He suddenly stopped when Hiei's scent was stronger, but slowly fading thanks to the heavy rainfall; the redhead looked around, and gasped when he saw the huge blood stain against one of the alleyway walls. Kurama rushed down the alleyway his brow scrunched together in worry when he smelled two other scents. Kurama could tell he was getting closer as he could hear grunts of pain and laughter.

Soon he could see silhouettes and gasped in surprise when the scene in front of him became clearer.

Hiei was being held up by his bandaged arm, so his feet barely touched the ground and the demon holding him threw him away roughly and laughed in amusement as Hiei let out a pained grunt when his wounded back colliding with the pavement.

Kurama mentally snarled at them and pulled out a rose, "Rose Whiplash!" He said transforming the rose and attacking the group of laughing demons.

Hiei managed to sit up with one knee bent his head downcast waiting for them to strike again. He looked up surprise when he heard the demons scream out in pain and saw a familiar whip tear them to pieces. Kurama calmly walked over to Hiei and put away his whip; he kneeled down beside the little demon, who lowered his head to stare at his lap.

"Hiei…" Kurama said gently making the said demon flinch. Hiei clenched his hands into fists letting his eyes be shadowed by his bangs, "…Why…?" His voice was small and weak not like his usual voice. The redhead blinked confused, "'Why?' Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked his voice a little stronger, "Why do you help me?" Kurama's confusion soon turned to understanding, "You're my friend Hiei, this is what friends do."

Hiei gritted his teeth together, "…You're lying." He said bluntly making Kurama's eyes widen, "No one would want me as a friend or even companion. Tell me the real reason." He demanded his eyes still shadowed.

'_Oh Hiei…it must be so hard for you to adjust to having people who care about you. Who actually are worried about your health.'_ He thought bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the lightly shivering hi-youkai. He pulled Hiei to rest against his chest and felt a sharp in take of air, telling him that the small youkai is surprised, "…What are you doing? Let go of me!" He said harshly squirming in the hold the fox had him in. Kurama tightened his grip around him bringing him closer causing Hiei to tense up surprised, "…Kurama."

'_The pain you had to experience at such a young age, I would never know your pain.' _He thought burying his head in Hiei's hair, rubbing the tense back soothingly, _'But I want to help you. I want you to smile, I want you to laugh, I want you to know what friendship and love is, and experience it for yourself. I know that these are a fleeting wish, but I will still try.' _

The spirit fox pulled back and stared into Hiei's wide crimson eyes that were filled with disbelief. Kurama smiled at him and stood up bringing Hiei with him, his hands resting on Hiei's upper arms. "Come let's go back to my house, we're soaked and you're still injured." He said with another smile.

Hiei stared up at Kurama blinking with those long lashes of his. The green-eyed teen felt his breath catch in his throat, Hiei looked so… tempting with those wide crimson eyes, long lashes, small button nose, tempting mouth, fur like black hair with a white starburst, firm chest, slender hips, strong legs from all that running and jumping…

"Kurama you're staring." Said Hiei pulling the redhead out of his thoughts. Kurama blinked and smiled at Hiei again with a light blush gracing his cheeks, "Come let's go." He said letting go of Hiei but not before squeezing him gentle, and walking the way he came. Hiei stared at Kurama's back before summoning little of his ki and burning the bodies of the demons so no humans will know about them, then walked after the spirit fox.

Together they walked back to Kurama's home, Hiei sometimes stumbling but didn't stop walking when the pain became stronger sometimes making his vision blur. He had experience pain much worse then those cuts on his back. They were a scratch compared to his past injuries.

Kurama opened the door and let Hiei enter first, then entered himself. He closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes. He gestured for Hiei to do the same. Once Hiei did Kurama grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs.

Hiei looked at the slender hand holding his, and blinked confused. Kurama was acting strange, and acting very defensive. When Amelia insulted him, he wasn't really surprised that she did, she had this air about her that she held herself higher then others except for 'Shuiichi', but Kurama acted like he was the one that got insulted not Hiei.

The spirit fox opened the door to his room and walked inside, gently sitting Hiei on his bed not minding that the sheets were getting wet. Kurama noticed Hiei's downcast eyes and thoughtful expression, and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. The redhead sighed and went to fetch some towels leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts.

'_It makes no sense,'_ He thought narrowing his eyes, _'No one has cared before, those demons…if Kurama hadn't interfered…'_ Hiei was no fool, he knew he could've taken those demons out no problem injuries or not, but for some reason his body froze, he couldn't move as the leader of the group grabbed him by his arm sharp claws piercing his flesh, and slapped him across the face. He expected them to rape him then kill him like others have tried to do in the past, and by the lustful looks they had they planned to do just that.

Hiei looked down to his bandaged arm seeing crimson seeping through his forearm. He moved the wrecked wards away from the cut and brought it up to his mouth, then stared to lick the blood away from the wound(1).

The small youkai jerked in surprise when something draped over his head, but didn't cover his face. He looked up into Kurama's amused eyes and gentle smile, and Kurama set the first aid kit on his dresser then moved his hands to the towel on Hiei's head and gently drying his hair.

Hiei lowered his head relaxing under Kurama's gentle touch savoring every caress, before raising his body heat. Steam appeared from under the towel, skin, and bed sheets, till everything was dry. He heard the kitsune let out an amused snort, meaning he was laughing silently. Kurama removed the towel placing it on his bed beside Hiei, and grabbed the side of Hiei's top.

A small blush graced Hiei's cheeks, and lifted his head to glare at the kitsune, who smiled at him. The blush deepened as Kurama started to lift his top and Hiei quickly slapped the fox's hand away.

He pulled off his top and undid the blood-encrusted bandages then waited to see what Kurama would do next. Kurama checked his wounds in the front, before gesturing for Hiei to turn around, which he did sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Kurama looked at the deeper incisions, and gently touched the skin around the wound. Hiei gasped at Kurama cold damp hands and tensed sitting up a little straighter. The redhead applied some disinfectant ointment then re-wrapped him. Hiei looked over his shoulder as Kurama pack the medical stuff away and grabbed the towel and replacing them in his bathroom.

When Kurama came back he was wearing emerald green pajamas and was drying his own hair with a towel. Hiei watched him for a while not knowing why his eyes were wondering the kitsune's slender form. But he didn't look long; he snapped his eyes away and looked out the window when Kurama let the towel slide to his shoulders. The fox-human stared at Hiei's bandaged back before turning to his desk and picking up his brush.

Everything was silent except for the sound of Kurama brushing his hair and the rain hitting the window. Thunder could be heard in the distance and flashes of lighting as well.

Kurama suddenly winced and cursed attracting Hiei's attention. Apparently Kurama's brush caught a knot in his red mane and he was trying to brush it out. Emerald eyes flashed in confusion as his brush was suddenly snatched away from him. The spirit fox turned around and saw Hiei walked back towards the bed holding his brush. The smaller demon sat on the bed like before and gestured for Kurama to sit in front of him.

The spirit fox did and looked up at Hiei puzzled, Hiei just grunted and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Kurama couldn't help but gasp softy in surprise as Hiei gently started to comb his hair, and when he came across a knot he gently brushed it out.

Kurama's shock soon faded and a small smile graced his lips, he didn't expect Hiei to do something like this, but he knew he shouldn't take this rare moment for granted, Hiei might not do something like this again. He let his eyes close in bliss and let out a pleasured sigh.

Hiei wasn't sure what he was doing, but let his hands do whatever they wished. His hand slipped from underneath Kurama's hair and pulled back his side locks so he could brush them as well. He heard the fox-human let out a pleasured sigh and snapped out of his little trance. Hiei gave the hair one last brush before pulling away and looking back out the window.

A sigh escaped the redhead as he stood up and grabbed the brush. He re-placed it on his desk and looked over his shoulder to stare at Hiei's prone form. Emerald green eyes softened, for he knew under that cold mask lied things no mortal shall ever see unless Hiei wants them too. The spirit fox also knew he was attracted to the smaller youkai, ever since they first met he couldn't believe that deep voice and hard eyes that demon had.

He remembered when Hiei got injured and he brought him home to heal him. How his Youko side awoke by observing the small lithe body resting on his bed. He vaguely recalled sitting on the bed next to the dark demon, caressing his cheek, tracing those pink lips, and letting his hands glide down that firm chest…

Kurama shook his head slightly and looked away from Hiei's form blushing slightly. "Hiei…" He said softy. The dark demon looked at him, silently telling him he had his attention, "I'm going down stairs to talk to my mother. She…she's not really pleased about what I have done." He said and Hiei nodded his head understandingly.

The spirit fox left the room and headed down stairs, thinking over what he would say to his mother. As he neared the bottom he could hear sobbing coming from the kitchen, he froze and listened to what they were saying. "I just don't know what to do anymore." He heard Shiori say, "Don't worry I'm sure he's just fine Shiori." His stepfather said reassuringly, "By tomorrow at school he'll be on good terms with Amelia again."

"No its not that, I feel like I'm pressuring Shuiichi and he was only dating Amelia for me. To make me happy." She said with a slight sob at the end. Kurama felt his eyes water and knew he couldn't stand listening to her anymore. He walked to the Kitchen doorway, "Hello mother." He greeted and his parents gasped, "Shuiichi!" She exclaimed and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back smiling, as she pulled away to look into his face, "Oh Shuiichi you're back! We didn't hear you."

"Yes Hiei, and I came in rather quietly." He said and his stepfather frowned, "You brought him back?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, and Kurama nodded his head, "Hiei needs a place for the night." He said softy but firmly.

Shiori stared up at her son noticing how defensive he got when someone spoke negatively about Hiei and smiled, maybe Hiei is what her son needed not a girl-friend. "Shuiichi what are you going to do about Amelia?" She asked causing two sets of eyes to land on her. Kurama hesitated before answering, "I…I'm thinking about letting her go…"

"Are you crazy Shuiichi! She's the perfect girl for you, good grades, and looks!" His stepfather exclaimed and Shiori smiled, "Good." She said causing both the males eyes to widen in surprise, "I want you to be happy Shuiichi, your own happiness not mine. I'm only happy when you're happy and Amelia wasn't making you happy. Can you ever forgive me for forcing you to date someone you clearly had no interest in?" She asked looking at him deeply with a frown.

Kurama stared at her his eyes wide before he smiled, "There's nothing for me to forgive you for mother cause you caused no problem, but if you want to hear it, I forgive you." He said and Shiori smiled happily at him.

She then let go of him and started to push him towards the stairs, "M-mother!" He stuttered surprise, and turned towards her in front of the stairs, and Shiori smiled at him, "You have someone waiting upstairs for you right?" She asked and Kurama nodded, "Go take care of him." She said with a wink, which caused Kurama to blush, "H-hai." He stuttered out and ran up the stairs.

Shiori watched him race up the stairs and smile, _'I hope Hiei will bring you happiness Shuiichi, you deserve to be happy and loved.'_

-----------------------------------------

Hiei stared out of the window silently watching the drops of water it the wood and glass, he listened to the thunder in the distance steadily coming closer. This night brought back memories, horrible memories.

------------------_Flashback--------------------_

_Hiei opened his eyes and blinked groggily in surprise at the wooden ceiling above him. He sat up quickly but instantly regretted it as pain shot up his spine from the fast movement and from sitting on his rear. _

_He looked around the room, taking in the wooden dresser, and bed that he was resting in. The little youkai moved the sheet away from him and stood up. He winced as pain shot up his spine again, but ignored it and started walking towards the door._

_However, before he could reach for the knob the door opened, startling the red-eyed demon as a demon with long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a dark blue cloak walked in looking down at the young one, "You shouldn't be out of bed." She said softly her voice soft as velvet. Hiei looked up at her with wary eyes and she in respond smiled gently at him. _

_The owner of the home kneeled in front of the wary demon a soft smile still in place, "You took quite the raping last night, I could hear your screams." She said making Hiei blush in embarrassment. The violet-eyed demon let out a soft laugh, "Don't worry little one. I didn't witness any of it." She said reassuringly. _

_Hiei looked into her eyes to see any hatred but found none. He frowned softly before letting out a startled gasp as the demoness gathered him into her arms and carried him over to the bed. She rested him on the bed and brush his bangs away gently, "Nobody deserves what happened to you. It disgusts me how demon can cause pain to such a young creature as yourself. You did not deserve that." She said kneeling down in front of him. "In all of the shock I forgot to tell you my name," She said with another smile, "My name's Shannia."_

_------------------------------- _

In the week that followed, Shannia protected Hiei from lower D and C class demons that kept coming to Shannia's little shack in the woods. But other then that Hiei had been no happier. Shannia treated him like he was her own son rather then the forbidden child and taught as much as she could about hand-to-hand combat. This was probably the only happy memory from his childhood that he had…

But what happened next changed his life…

---------------------

"_Hiei!" Shannia shouted with a little laugh at the end, "Come back here! I need that scarf!" _

_Hiei smirked, "No!" He shouted back and took off into the woods once Shannia started chasing him. _

_They're laughter echoed through the silent forest till finally the violet-eyed demon caught the younger of the two. "Caught you!" She said and started tickling him making Hiei fall into a fit of giggles. _

"_There you are." Said a deep voice, immediantly they both stopped and tensed as a demon walked out of the shrubbery towards them. Shannia immediantly got up and pushed Hiei behind her who was still hold her white scarf. _

_Shannia glared at the demon in front of them letting her ki spread out warningly. The demon smirked in response and spread his out as well, immediantly she gasped as she felt his power. She glanced worriedly at Hiei who looked up at her in response, _'I stand no chance against this demon, he's at least a upper A. But Hiei…'_ She thought feeling her eyes water, _'Hiei has a great amount of ki at least an upper B and with that speed he's practically in stoppable. He's helped me a few times with some of the rouge demons, but he's no match for this one. Damn I was hoping to show him ki control tomorrow.' _She thought and looked back at the A-class apparition. _

_She did a shoveling movement with her right arm sending a powerful blast of wind at him. Dust flew up giving them a minimum distraction. Shannia quickly turned to Hiei, "Quickly, run Hiei!" She said sternly, but Hiei shook his head. The black-haired demon gritted her teeth together, "Don't argue with me, run!" She shouted then gasped in pain as a small metal needle like weapon pierced her chest. _

_Hiei's eyes widened in horror as Shannia shakily raised her arm and yanked out the needle, blood squirting out after it. "Run…" She whispered desperately, and he took a step backwards. _

"_Is that the best you can do?" The A-class demon taunted, and Shannia snarled and looked down at Hiei again, she knew that he can't run now or else the other demon will catch him. "Go!" She shouted turning half way and moving her arm. Hiei gasped as a gust of wind lifted him off the ground and send him soaring. _

"_NO!" He shouted as he saw the other demon rush forward and stab her through the chest with his claws. Blood squirted from both the front and back as he faintly heard, "I'm sorry…little one." _

_Then everything went black…_

_---------------------------- _

_Hiei opened his eyes and rose to his knees looking around the dense wet forest. The little youkai looked up noticing that it was raining, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Shannia always said the rain made the forest more beautiful. He felt a strange burning sensation behind his eyes as he thought about Shannia, but pushed it away, _'I'll become stronger…then no one else can hurt me…'_ He thought and looked up sharply as a familiar tri-horned demon appeared. _

"_There you are Hiei." He grunted, "Come on you've been missing all week." He said and turned around. Hiei watched his retreating back and smirked._

_Yes he will become stronger and then they will all pay…_

_-------------------End Flashback----------------------- _

Hiei continued to stare out of the window. Was this forever his life? To always be alone? Those that get close die right in front of him reminding him of how he is never suppose to be happy? Hiei clenched his hands into fists. For once he wanted someone to be near him, comfort him, maybe even…love him, but he'd never admit it out loud.

The small youkai lowered his eyes from the window to his lap, smirking bitterly. No, no one would ever do that. He's Forbidden, all he's good for was a one nightstand or a scapegoat for when something bad happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when Kurama opened his door.

The redhead entered with a smile on his face, "Are you tired Hiei?" He asked and Hiei shook his head. Kurama approached the dark demon and sat down beside him looking out the window.

"I can't wait to go out tomorrow." He said making Hiei look over at him puzzled and Kurama smiled at him, "I love the small of wet plants, and nature looks so beautiful after the rain." He said.

Hiei stared at Kurama a little while longer before looking back out the window, "Yeah…" He muttered.

Unaware, Kurama smiled at him but it was much different from his ordinary smile, this smile was much…softer…and more real…

* * *

(1)- I got the idea from one of the episode's from the Chapter Black Saga as soon as I saw Hiei liking his wound he got from Yusuke,all I thought was 'what that little tongue can do…Damn Kurama's a lucky bastard.' XD!

Please forgive me for the crappy job! Please Review!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with chappy 6! I worked hard on this to get over the sudden writer's block so please be nice.

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- It would be so cool if I really did own the series but I don't…-Sobs-

* * *

Hiei blinked his eyes opened and looked around confused. He was still in Kurama's room; he must've dozed off while the redhead was finishing his homework. He would never understand why Kurama did it; it was completely pointless by his standards.

He sat up and looked out the window, and felt his eyes widen in shock. He didn't doze off; he slept through the entire night! That means Kurama was already at that Ningen place he called 'school'.

The little youkai sighed and then blinked confused. He could feel the wounds on his back, they haven't healed, and Hiei was a naturally quick healer. He glared suddenly at his hands with a scowl. Kurama was doing something, he probably used on of his plants to slow down his regular fast healing to the speed of a ningen.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. With a scowl still in place he walked over to the window and opened it. Just as he was about to flit through it he heard a slight gasp behind him. The dark demon turned his head and looked over his shoulder into Shiori's shocked/concerned face.

"You shouldn't be up with those wounds." She said approaching him. Hiei instinctively back up till the back of his knees hit the windowsill. Shiori stopped with a puzzled face before it smoothed it over with a smile, "I won't hurt you." She said with an amused tone.

Hiei stared at her and nodded his head understandingly. Shiori's smile softened, before she reached out and grabbed Hiei's hand and lead him downstairs. Hiei barely stopped himself from lashing out at the human woman and tensed instead as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're hungry, I can make you something to eat." She suggested looking down at the strange red-eyed boy. No she shouldn't call him a boy; a boy did not have eyes like those, filled with pain, loneliness, anger, and hate all hidden behind an emotionless mask. Hiei shook his head, and the brown-haired woman smiled, "You haven't eaten for a while, I'm sure you'd love something to eat," She turned and opened the fridge, "Would you like pancakes or maybe an omelet?" She asked and Hiei blinked confused.

'_Pancakes? Omelet? What the hell is this woman talking about?'_ Hiei thought puzzled, and looked over to the onna who let out a soft laugh. She must've turned around and saw his confused expression, "You've haven't heard or tasted them before, have you?" She asked with another smile, and Hiei nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll make some pancakes." She said gathering the ingredients, "You don't you sit down till they're ready?" She suggested turning her head to look at him. Hiei hesitated before sitting down at the table silently staring as the polished wood.

Shiori looked over to the quiet one, while mixing the ingredients together. She couldn't believe how young he looked, but Shuiichi explained this morning that he was around his age, but couldn't go to school. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would abandon one so young. Her son said that Hiei has been on the streets his whole life and refused to be taken into any home, because some people that found sick pleasure in abusing others made him believe he was worthless.

The older woman couldn't help but feel sorry for the silent one at the table. Any other person would've died a long time ago, but from what Shuiichi explained, he clung to life and to find his twin sister.

She put down the bowl and buttered the warm pan, and looked back over at the red-eyed demon, and noticed for the first time that his right arm was bandaged. She poured some of the batter into the pan, before approaching the quiet of the two and grabbing his arm gently.

Hiei jumped at the touch and looked at the human, "What happened to your arm?" She asked looking up and down looking for any blood. He glared at her bowed head and pulled his arm away, "Its nothing for you to be concerned about." He replied coldly, before looking away, while clutching his bandaged arm to his chest.

Shiori looked at him with worry-filled eyes before sighing and returning to the stove. There was a long awkward silence, when both didn't speak, the only sound to be heard were they're soft breathing and the sound of cooking.

"Shuiichi's at school." She said, when she could no longer handle the silence. Hiei nodded his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him do it. She removed the golden brown pancake from the pan and placed it on the plate before picking up the bowl and pouring another into the pan.

Hiei sniffed the air as a delicious scent filled his nose, just smelling the scent of food his made stomach growled. Shiori blinked and turned her head to look at him and smiled, "I guess that means you want some food quickly." She said with a small chuckle, then turning around and flipping the pancake over.

Hiei didn't reply, but instead stared at the table again. But looked up, as a plate of golden brown pancakes was set in front of him. Hiei blinked in surprise before looking up at Shiori who smiled down at him, "Enjoy." Was the only thing she said to him.

The small demon looked back down at the plate and picked up his chopsticks. He tore off a little piece and looked at it cautiously, he sniffed it before putting it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly and found that he couldn't taste it, it was like his taste buds weren't working, but he didn't want to insult the fox's mother so he tore off another piece. He didn't know how Kurama would act if he found out that he was rude to her.

Once Hiei finished the pancakes and sat back putting the chopsticks down. Shiori who was sitting across from him stood up and picked up the plate and brought it to the sink. "Hiei may I ask a question?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him and he just grunted.

"Do you have any family members? Any at all?" She asked and saw him tense.

Hiei didn't want to answer, didn't _have_ to answer but he felt the words forming on his lips. Yukina was everything to him and if something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself, but Shiori was human she couldn't hurt his little sister…

"…I have one…" He said and Shiori's eyes brightened, "Do you live with them?" Hiei shook his head, "…She doesn't even know that I'm her brother…" He muttered lowly, but Shiori still heard him. "She doesn't know that you're her brother, but does she know she has one?" She questioned and Hiei found himself nodding his head, "She knows she has a brother out there and she's looking for me, but I-I never told her."

Shiori frowned, "Why not? If she's looking for you, doesn't she deserve to know? I'm sure she'd love to have a brother like you." She said soothingly, and Hiei shook his head looking away from her, "I've done…horrible things, do you really think she'd like the idea of her brother being a felon? No I'll let her keep the fantasy that her brother is perfect, at least that will make her happy."

Shiori was speechless, she didn't know what to say, _'I can see why you like this boy Shuiichi. He's strong and smart, but he also worries about those that he's close too even if he doesn't like to show it.'_ She thought and watched as Hiei stood up and walked up the stairs. Yes, Shuiichi will help Hiei, but she could only hope that it's soon, before Hiei falls deeper then he already is…

----------------------------

Hiei reached the top of the stairs and headed towards Kurama's room. He scowled as he opened the door to the room and cursed himself mentally. Why in the seven hells did he just talk to that human? He just told her about Yukina! But he couldn't help it, Shiori had this aura around her that reminded him a lot of his sister's, they both had a soothing aura but Yukina's was filled with innocents while Shiori's was filled with experience.

He sighed and walked over to the bed. He was so tired, but yet not in the sleeping kind of way. The small youkai laid on the bed facing the window. Closing his eyes at the soft breeze that came from the opened window.

Hiei felt his eyes slowly closing, and figured a little rest wouldn't be so bad.

---------------------------

Kurama walked down the hallway to the door, intended to eat his lunch outside. He frowned angrily, he hadn't seen Amelia so far and was wondering where she could be or when she'd come and see him.

The red-haired teen took a deep breath once he was outside and immediantly headed towards one of the trees in the courtyard. He rested his back against the bark once he was sitting in the shade. He closed his eyes relaxing against the rough tree bark. He always managed to relax when he was around his element, any plant-life made him feel more comfortable, and around Hiei as well.

He opened the lunch his mother prepared for him. He just took out a rice cake, but didn't take a bite instead looked of to the side and let out a sigh, "You shouldn't hide. I know you're there." He said firmly.

Amelia stepped out of her hiding place at the other side of the tree, her eyes downcast, "Shuiichi…" She muttered. Kurama turned his calm emerald green eyes on her, which in response made her fidget and blush, "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

Others around the area looked curiously at them, some of the girls having a hopeful look in their eyes.

Kurama took a bite of his rice cake and chewed it thoughtfully, before swallowing, "What you did yesterday Amelia, was un-called for." He said blankly. The blonde winced, "I know it's just that…I was having a hard day, and…and…" She stopped talking once Emerald eyes narrowed at her in a fierce glare.

Kurama placed his lunch back and stood up, "You had no right to do that to him Amelia. If you can't respect my friends, then I see no reason to continue dating you." He said closing his eyes and turning away, "You're breaking up with me…?" She muttered disbelievingly, eyes wide.

"Yes." Was Kurama's reply as he started walking away. Amelia's face went from disbelief to shock, before she glared at him, "You're breaking up with me because I insulted your friend? That isn't fair Shuiichi!" She shouted catching everyone's attention.

Kurama stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "No I suppose not…" He muttered and Amelia looked relieved, "See? Come on Shuiichi, I love you, let's talk—"

"But then again nothing in life is fair." He continued, "It's over Amelia." Baby blue eyes filled with tears and she lowered her face into her hands sobbing softly. Kurama didn't glance back at her as he walked away. The women around that heard cheered in happiness knowing that Shuiichi Minamino was single again, while some of the men were annoyed, while others were happy so they could make there move on the broken hearted Amelia.

Kurama walked to the other side of the school and sat underneath another tree and continued to eat. He was half-way finished when, "Kurama!" Called a familiar voice. He looked up and saw familiar chocolate brown eyes, gel slicked hair, wearing a green suit.

A smile broke out on his face as he stood up, "Yusuke!" He called out when the spirit detective was looking around. Chocolate brown eyes turned in his direction and a grin spread across his lips as he headed in the spirit fox's direction, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere Kurama!"

The fox-human smiled, "Why are you here Yusuke? You should be at school." He scolded playfully. Yusuke snorted and crossed his arms, "So what? I'm here to tell you that me and the others are thinking of going to the beach after school, you want to come?"

"Sure, but I have to ask my mother." He said, and Yusuke grinned, "Sure no problem! Oh! Kurama we were thinking about bringing along Hiei, is he still at your house?" He asked and the redhead nodded his head, "Yes he is, but I'm not sure if I have to ask Hiei or just invite you in and drag him there kicking and screaming." He answered in an amused tone.

Yusuke let out a chuckle, "Knowing him, he'll say no right away." Kurama joined in the chuckling resting his clenched hand against his mouth.

"Well I better get back before Keiko freaks out on me." The chocolate-browned eyed one said, turning around, "Later Kurama." He said before jogging out of the schoolyard. Kurama watched him leave, before letting the smile drop and look back at the tree, and couldn't help but wonder how Hiei was doing.

-----------------------------

"_Did you hear?" Sneered a female voice, "Hina gave birth to twins and one of them is a boy." A gasp was heard beside her, "A boy? But that's impossible!" Another female voice exclaimed. "There's only one explanation, Hina must've snuck off the island and met a man." Said the first voice. _

"_How could the harlot do such a thing, endangering us all like that." Sneered the second voice. "Elder what should we do?" Asked the first one. _

_---------------------------------- _

"_This Imiko, this child of fire will slaughter us all." Said an aged voice filled with disgust. _

"_I'm sorry." Whispered Rui holding the bundle close, "Do not pity the beast." The Elder said hearing her apology. Rui looked at the wide crimson eyes that stared back before reaching into the folds of her kimono and pulling out a blue Hiru stone. _

'_When you come back, getting the revenge that you and we deserve, you may take my life first.' She sent telepathically and tucking the jewel into the folds where crimson eyes narrowed at her, "It's the least I can do, to atone for what I'm about to do." She muttered a single tear escaping her tightly shut eyes. Rui then extended her arms and a gasp of horror sounded behind her, "I beg you Rui! Don't!" Shouted Hina struggling in the hold that kept her from reaching her son._

_More tears weld up in her eyes before she let go watching the small bundle fall through the clouds down to the world below. "You killed my son!" Yelled Hina, tears falling freely and uncontrollably down her face as she went slack in the grip holding her. Rui shivered as the cold wind teased her hair and clothes, tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked back at Hina who was sobbing, muttering, "My baby," over and over again. _

_Rui inhaled shakily and looked back to the spot where she last saw the little hi-youkai. 'Please come back.' _

_----------------End Dream------------------------ _

Hiei's eyes snapped open but immediantly closed from the assault of light. He opened his eyes just a sliver and stared outside of the window. _'That dream again…'_ He thought opening his eyes wider as they adjusted to the light.

The little youkai exhaled loudly and sat up on the bed. He swung his legs over and stood up and walked towards the window. He gazed out of it looking at nothing in particular, letting the cool gentle breeze tease his hair and caress his body.

Hiei turned his head when something red flashed in the corner of his eye. He blinked when he caught sight of Kurama coming home earlier than usual, and couldn't help but smirk. He must've left early so that his fan club didn't see him.

A hiss escaped through his teeth as Kurama looked up at him suddenly. Emerald green eyes locked with his Crimson red ones. The eyes were hard, knowing he was being watched, but softened when he saw it was only Hiei. A smile spread across the kitsune's lips as he let his eyes close, before he raised his arm to wave at the injured demon at the window.

Hiei felt his hand twitch, but didn't return the greeting, instead he crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head away.

Kurama's smile didn't leave his face even as he opened his eyes and let his arm return to his side. He walked up the step and opened the door, "Mother I'm home!" He called entering and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh Shuiichi you're back early." Shiori said appearing in the kitchen doorway, "Yes I know, a friend of mine invited me to the beach, may I go?" Kurama asked tilting his head to one side, causing Shiori to smile, "That's a silly question Shuiichi. Of course you can go, would you like me to pack you some dinner?"

"If you don't mind. I'm also bringing Hiei with me so can you make it for two?" Shiori blinked in shock before smiling, "Of course! I'm so glad you're bringing him with you Shuiichi." Kurama's eyes widen, "He didn't cause you any trouble did he?" He question and Shiori let out a little giggle, "No he didn't Shuiichi, he slept all day, and only came down for brunch." Shiori's eyes took a sad look, "He's a very smart young man, and it's a shame for what had happened to him. Maybe he'll finally find happiness after years of torment." She said looking directly at Kurama when she said the last part.

Kurama smiled at her knowing what she meant, "I'll go upstairs to change, they should be here soon to pick me up." He said and Shiori nodded. The red-haired teen went up the stairs and walked into his room not the least bit surprised to see Hiei looking out the window. "Hello Hiei." He greeted and the smaller youkai grunted, "How's your wounds?" He asked making the crimson-eyes demon to look at him from over his shoulder and glared.

The taller of the two sighed, knowing that Hiei found out that he slowed down his natural healing. He walked over to his desk and placed his schoolbag on it before heading to his closet and pulling out a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Hiei turned his head to stare out the window again when Kurama started to undress, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Once Kurama was dressed he looked at his shorter friend, "Hiei…" He said lightly. Hiei turned his head so that his ear was in Kurama's direction and the spirit fox took that as his cue to continue, "Yusuke invited us to go to the beach, you better get ready."

Hiei snorted softly, "I didn't agree to go." He said emotionlessly, and heard Kurama do a mock-sigh, "Oh well, Yukina is going to be there, and that means Kuwabara won't be too far behind…" He trailed of and smiled innocently at the dark demon when he turned around and glared at the redhead.

Hiei felt his eyebrow twitch at the innocent look Kurama was giving him, but picked up his tattered top and put it on. He walked towards the door, but stopped and looked at Kurama eyebrow raised, "You coming?"

Kurama forced himself not to make his smile widen and nodded his head.

---------------------------------------

The doorbell rang catching Shiori's attention. She put down the knife and answered, smiling when she saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and a girl with sea foam green hair. "Come in, Shuiichi should be down soon." She said moving to the side.

"Thanks Ms. Minamino." Said Yusuke as he entered. Shiori shut the door once they all came in and noticed how small and delicate the girl with sea foam green hair looked. "Excuse me." She said placing her hand on the girl's delicate shoulder. The girl turned around and Shiori couldn't help but gaze in amazement, she had the same crimson red eyes as Hiei, but hers were much more warm and innocent.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile, that Shiori couldn't help but smile back, "You're…Yukina aren't you?" Big red eyes flashed in confusion, "Yes I am, how did you know?" She asked puzzled, and Shiori's smile softened, "My son has told me about you, and his friend…Hiei."

Yukina's eyes shined at the mention of his name, "Hiei-san talks about me?" She asked curious and Shiori giggled, "Yes he does, he's very fond of you, almost like a…brother don't you think?" Yukina giggled and nodded her head, causing Kuwabara to stare at the two shocked.

Yusuke smiled at the two, before looking towards the stairs as Kurama and Hiei appeared, "Hey their K-Shuiichi, Hiei!" He called with a grin and Kurama smiled while Hiei grunted. "Oh! Hiei-san." Said Yukina rushing over, "Does your back feel better?" She asked her voice and eyes filled with concern.

Hiei nodded his head, eyes softening at Yukina's smile. Shiori looked at the twins; now that they were together she could see their similarities, they both had slender frames, but Hiei's had hard muscles, both had wide Crimson red eyes, but Yukina's was warm and innocent while Hiei's was cold and hard, they were both pale, but Hiei had a slight tan, and they were both short, though Yukina was shorter by a inch or two.

But there were also differences that at first glance would never think that those two were related. Their hair is what really caught Shiori's eye. Yukina's hair was a sea foam green boarding mint color mixed with a little blue, while Hiei's was up in a single flame, black hair with a blue sheen, and the white starburst.

Shiori was snapped out of her musings when her son came out of the kitchen holding a basket, "Thank you mother, I'll be back soon." He said and Shiori nodded, "Have fun Shuiichi." She said waving at him as he left through the door following Yusuke. She watched as Kuwabara followed but stopped and waited for Yukina who joined and smiled up at him. Hiei followed behind the pair glaring at the orange-haired human.

The ningen onna smiled as the door shut and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking supper for her husband and stepson who were due back any minute now.

--------------------------------

"About time Yusuke." Said Keiko her hands on her hips. Yusuke grinned at her "Hey I told you I'd just be a minute." He said.

Shizuru lit up one of her cigarettes from inside her open roof Jeep and stood up, "Let's go! I'd like to get there before sundown!" She called, "Yeah, yeah, we're coming sis!" Kuwabara yelled back. They climbed into the Jeep except for Hiei who said he'd be there by the time they got there.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the beach and as Hiei said he was there. The girl immediantly headed for the change rooms While Yusuke and Kuwabara just took off their shirts and pants to reveal that they were already in their swimming trunks.

Kurama watched from the jeep as Yusuke and Kuwabara played in the salt water while waiting for the girls to finish changing. He let his gaze shift from them to the quiet fire demon standing quite a bit away from other humans looking out to the ocean.

Since it was a school day the beach wasn't packed with people, but it wasn't empty either. There were quite a lot of people around, all High school students some adult but not many.

Hiei stared out at the endless blue, and sat down on the warm sand. He wasn't particularly fond of water and it had little to do with that he was half fire-demon. He sneered silently hearing the humans play on the beach.

How he hated this world. Humans were such a weak species that they didn't deserve to exist, if demons had their way, human's would've been gone a long time ago. Hiei suddenly stiffened feeling eyes on him, and turn his head sharply to meet a pair of Emerald eyes. He blinked in surprise before scowling at Kurama who was making his way over.

When the redhead reached him he sat down beside the angry youkai and looked out at the ocean as well. He smiled at the scene, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked not looking at Hiei. The smaller youkai shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." He answered looking out at the sea again.

There was a silence that followed before Kurama broke it with a little chuckle. Hiei looked at him, wondering why he was laughing. Kurama caught the curious gaze with his shinning emerald orbs, "My mother used to say that when you find a place where nature's beauty is the best and can sit and watch for hours as the world passes by you."

Hiei closed his eyes with a smirk tugging at his lips, and realized he liked seeing Kurama smile, no that wasn't how he was feeling he didn't like Kurama smiling, it felt like he…

Loved to see the redhead smile a genuine smile…

* * *

Sorry no suicide attempt in this one, but I will add one next chapter, that is if you guys want one if you don't I can wait. Hope you liked! Please R&R to tell me what you thought!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back! And with another chapter! I want to thank you all for being really patient with me I just found my muse and it was Final Fantasy : Advent Children (Finally saw it!) and so I've been typing like crazy since yesterday. I hope you like this chapter I for one am proud on how this chapter turned out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own it probably in my dreams but not real life.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei sat in silence, both secretly enjoying each other's company. Kurama glanced at Hiei on the corner of his eye, smiling lightly, "Hiei…" He muttered and watched as wide crimson eyes turned towards him. He didn't know why his heartbeat sped up from that simple stare, but couldn't help but smile, his eyes softening.

Kurama leaned forward slightly the smile never fading and saw the faintest twitch on the corner of the others lips. Just when he thought Hiei would return his smile he clammed up tight as water hit both them, soaking them thoroughly. Kurama backed up surprised and looked over his shoulder towards a laughing Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was holding a pail.

Hiei glared at the laughing idiot's, and huffed in annoyance before looking back out to sea. "Yusuke!" Yelled a familiar voice followed by a slap. A lot of heads turned towards a submerged teen and a glaring brunette, wearing a blue bikini.

"Really Yusuke when will you grow up?" questioned Botan wearing a pink and white bikini. Yusuke pulled himself up from the water, "Botan? When did you get here?" He asked his chocolate brown eyes puzzled. "Oh come now Yusuke, you think you could come to the beach without me! You're sadly mistaken!" She said smiling.

Kurama smiled at the scene and shook his head to get rid of the excess water, a growl beside him alerted him that some drops of water hit Hiei, _'Poor Hiei, he hates getting wet._' He thought trying to hide his smile.

Hiei glared at the redhead before letting out a soft snort and raised his body temperature to get rid of the water but not high enough that stream was visible. "Hiei-san?" Said a familiar voice. Hiei turned his head and looked at his twin. Yukina was wearing a one piece bathing suit (That he thanked to Kami-sama for, he never wanted his sister to be caught in on of those 'bikini's'), it was a light blue, almost the same color as her hair, it looked nice on her, but in his opinion showed way too much skin.

Yukina smiled at him happily, and then ran out to the ocean to join Keiko and the others. He felt his Crimson eyes soften at the sight of his sister playing and laughing, that innocence around her really showing through. The barest hints of a smile graced his lips when Yukina turn her head in his direction her face so delightfully happy.

His gaze slipped from Yukina to Kurama who was in the water also. He must've gotten up while Hiei was distracted and was now swimming and playing with Yusuke and the oaf. For some reason seeing Kurama happy gave him the same affect as his sister, and he couldn't help but wonder; what did it mean?

But he knew one thing, he was always a witness to happiness, he never experienced it for himself. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to smile freely, to actually laugh without bitterness behind it, but at the same time knew it wasn't possible. The Forbidden Child was never to experience something so great. Happiness, friendship, love, all positive emotions were forbidden to him. Only hate, despair, rage, vengeance, bloodlust, and all the negative emotions were the only things he would ever have in this cursed lifetime.

Hiei sighed and tore his eyes away from the scene to stare at the sand. The only real calm he had was from his staring at his mother's tear. His hand rose from the ground and absently touched his collarbone where his stone should be, but it was gone, torn away from him in his own carelessness.

"Hiei!" Said a smooth voice. Hiei snapped out of his thought and looked up at a drenched Kurama who was smiling down at him; he didn't know why, "Come on Hiei you can't sit on the beach all day!" He let Kurama pull him up and lead him to the sea; but Kurama brought the same calmness but a different level. Emerald green eyes turned towards him shinning with amusement and mischief, making Hiei smirk at his partner. And he was fine with that.

--------------------------------------

"Its okay Amelia." Said a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Forget about Shuiichi for now, enjoy yourself." Said another girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Amelia sighed and nodded her head lying back on the beach towel, "I'm sorry, it's just…how could he do that? In front of the whole school! I saw he was happy on the dates we went on and he just dumps me! Just like that!" She snapped her fingers for an effect.

"Come on Amelia, he'll notice his mistake and come back begging to you." Said the pink-haired girl. Amelia smiled, "Yeah You're probably right." She agreed and let out a pleasured sigh.

She furrowed her brows together annoyed as a loud 'smack' was heard as well as some laughter. She sat up to yell at whoever it was to shut up but her throat closed on her, and her eyes widened.

She saw Shuiichi in the water playing with the thug Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, she also spotted several girls laughing and playing, but what really caught her attention was how Shuiichi was whispering something to the guy with those odd crimson-eyes. She watched jealousy rising in her as Shuiichi laughed as the dark one went under water and pulled both Yusuke and Kuwabara under.

The blonde stood up jealousy raging through her and she stalked towards her ex-boyfriend as he and the red-eyed boy walked onto the sand, Shuiichi was chuckling now and wiping away the tears in his eyes. She hated it; she should be the only one to make him smile like that. Only her!

---------------------------------------

Kurama released another chuckle and wiped away his tears and looked at the one beside him, "I didn't think they wouldn't have noticed." He commented and Hiei grunted, "They're both fools, they should've known better then to prank a fox." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama lightly poke Hiei's side, "And what about you?" He said in a teasing tone, and Hiei huffed. The red-haired human released another chuckle before looking to his side and was surprised to meet a pair of furious baby-blue orbs. "Amelia." He greeted as he would anyone else. He noticed that her jaw tightened and her hand were curled into fists, "Shuiichi…" She managed to she without any venom, surprisingly.

"Oh, it's only her." Said Hiei bored causing her furious blue eyes to land on him though he didn't seem to care, "Let's go before the idiots decide to get revenge." He said to the red-haired teen. Amelia balled her fist and her lips pulled back into a snarl, "You bastard!" She screamed and lashed out at him.

Hiei's instincts kicked in and he caught the swinging arm in an iron grip and his other went and punched her in the stomach, hard, and all of it happened in a fraction of a second. Amelia collapse to her knees holding her stomach, gasping and coughing for breath, and her blonde hair shielded her face.

Kurama was torn, one part of him said that Amelia got what she deserved, no one should lash out at Hiei without getting the consequences, but another but of him said that Hiei shouldn't have done that since one punch from a demon of Hiei's status could easily kill a normal human if they wanted too. The redhead let a ghost of a smile glide across his lips, Hiei held back, so all he did was knock the air out of her.

"Bastard…" She hissed once she regained some of her breathing, "Hitting a girl? That's low…" Hiei looked down his nose at her, "_You_ were going to strike _me_, I reacted in defense. You didn't think there would be retaliation, a fool's mistake. If you're going to strike someone you should know the consequences that follow your actions." Amelia gaped at him, _'Doesn't he have any respect for women! You're not suppose to hit a girl!' _She screamed mentally.

"Let's go eat Hiei." Kurama intervened, guiding Hiei away from her; "It was nice seeing you again Amelia." He said glancing back at her before continuing to lead Hiei away. Kurama steered Hiei to the blanket where their basket was. "There you are Kurama!" Shouted Keiko running over to them soaking wet.

Kurama smiled as he and Hiei sat down on the blanket. "Hey Keiko, we were about to eat, would you like to join us?" He asked politely. The bossy brunette nodded grabbing her towel and sitting beside them, "What do you have?" She asked looking in the basket. Kurama chuckled, "Mother packed some Onigiri." He said handing her one.

Hiei watched as one by one the group came and sat down and started to eat having light conversations and sharing a few laughs, and he couldn't help but feel so out of place. He didn't belong with them. They were…light while he was a shadow. He once had a light, but that was token away from him, and for a while he thought his sister could be his light, but…she was fading away. He wanted her to be happy, and while he doesn't approve of the oaf, he brings her that happiness.

His cursed fate, to walk around with the light, but never to have one of his own. Maybe that was the true motive when he wanted to take over the Ningenkai, he wanted to get rid of all the light here, he envied them, saying he hated humans just covered up the real reason.

Hiei adverted his eyes from them to the sea. The ocean, the calm blue, brought back memories. Water…was something he grew to hate, and it wasn't because of his heritage.

-------------Flashback-------------------

Hiei gasp for breath as his head broke the surface. He panted filling his air with precious oxygen and shivered from the cold water. He gripped the bars of his cage and tried to melt the metal, but he was shivering too much to focus on his ki, and the cold water distracted him.

He shivered again and pulled himself closer to the freezing metal bars, "Come now forbidden one," Purred a sultry voice ridden with amusement and lust, "If you want out, you just have to cry."

Hiei turned his head and glared at the red-furred female neko, and shivered again. The neko pouted, "Hmmm, this is going to be hard. I never thought you'd be this stubborn…" she mused tapping a finger to her chin. Her amber eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

She jumped up to the top of his cage and reached inside through the top. Hiei snarled at her and slapped her hands away with one hand the other still holding the bars. But it was all in vain. The red neko grabbed a good handful of his soaking cloak and pulled it off.

The red neko held the wet cloak in a triumphant grip, "There that should do it." She chirped and Hiei shot her a glare as his shivering increased. With out the little warmth that the cloak held the water felt about freezing temperature now. She jumped back to the riverbank and went over to the rope that was holding the cage in the water. She untied it holding the rope, "Hope you have a nice swim!" She said happily and let go of the rope.

Hiei took a deep breath and braced himself as the top of his cage pushed him under water. He opened his eyes just a sliver and looked up. Sunlight shone through the water touching his face, Hiei felt himself relaxing and closing his eyes again, ignoring how his chest burned for air. The Makai sun warmed his face, and the gentle current of the river was easing him into peaceful slumber, one that he would not awaken from.

But the peaceful moment was shattered as his cage was pulled out of the water, all the way out. The dark-haired demon immediantly gasped for air and lye on his side to curl into a ball. Its been a long time since his prison was pulled all the way out, he dimly heard a rough voice yelling at the red neko for dunking him in for too long.

He shivered violently and looked over his shoulder as the hinges of the door screeched. This was his only chance to escape, he still shivered again, no need to pretend too, and waited till he got closer, once the demon kneeled next to him, he tensed his muscles and punched the demon across the face. The body connected with the bars but Hiei didn't stop to see. He ran out of the cage and ran into the forest.

Once he was sure he had gotten far enough and was safe, he collapsed onto a bed of flowers, making loose petals fly up. His shivering came back more violently then before and he hugged himself, curling into a ball hoping to save some heat. Hiei opened his eyes and squinted when his vision became blurry. His breaths came out in small soft pants and his eyelids felt heavy.

After weeks of being tortured, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep, a shiver running through his body once in awhile making him look younger then he really was.

-----------------End Flashback--------------------

Hiei didn't know what happened the next couple of days, he was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he knew no demons bothered him. Once he was better and at full power, he tracked down the ones that imprisoned him and tortured him for weeks on end, and killed them, slowly and painfully.

The red neko was the first to go, her sobs and pleas for mercy still ran through his ears. The next was a snake demon, and a bear demon followed. Their leader who was an inu went last. He was the hardest to kill out of them all, but was well worth it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the group erupting into laughter. Hiei glanced at the happy group and turned his head away. He didn't belong with them he was…dirty. The crimson-eyed demon slipped away from them un-noticed, and walked down the beach till there were no humans in sight.

Hiei jumped up onto the more rockery part of the beach, where a small pool was and sat down in front of it. He stared at his reflection, feeling a familiar emotion. Hate. He hated how he looked, he hated how he was, and there was nothing he could do to change who he was. He scowled at his reflection and reached to the top of his right boot and pulled out a dagger. Only the weak would depend on one weapon entirely.

The dagger was beautifully crafted; the hilt was a mixture of gold and silver with jewels embedded into it. The blade was long and sharp, and perfectly cleaned, unlike his katana that still had bloodstains. His katana was the first weapon he ever had, and of course he used it more than the dagger, but that didn't mean he didn't use it. He had used the dagger before, but only when he was separated from his main weapon would he draw this one.

There was also another reason. The small blade in his hand his the only one that has ever pierced his flesh by his own will. When Hiei goes through his heat cycle, or had to cut out poison, or just wanted to watch the blood flow out of his body, he would use the gold-silver dagger.

Hiei moved his tattered tops sleeve down his arm and un-tied the bandages. His breathing hitched as the dagger broke his skin, warm precious blood flowing down his back and chest. He dug the dagger deeper into his shoulder and nearly screamed as pain rocked his body. His warded arm twitched, but Hiei paid no mind to it, he just focused on wave after wave of delicious pain go through his body.

Sometimes this was all Hiei need. He loved the way his blood left his body in warm little crimson rivers, and he's become so accustom to pain that he can barely feel when he's hurt. This pain fetish of his came shortly after he mastered the Jagan eye, after he used the Jagan to its full extent, transforming into his Majin form, he went on a killing spree and it took two days before he returned to normal.

When Hiei turn into his Majin form the rational side of his mind was suppressed, so all he did was kill. Hiei literally became a mindless killing machine, killing all those who came across his path, he could faintly remember things that happened when he turned Majin, but he always felt that overwhelming bloodlust. He wasn't lying to Zeru when he said that the Jagan had a mind of its own.

So when Hiei felt that overwhelming bloodlust every once in a while he would go and fight any demon he could see and if he couldn't find any he resorted to what he was doing now to satisfy it's or his own bloodlust.

But right now Hiei wasn't injuring himself because of bloodlust he was doing this to get rid of some pain that has been building up. He let out a sigh as he pulled the blade out, the squishy sound of blade leaving flesh echoed in his ears.

Hiei cleaned off the blade in the pool in front of his crimson blood staining the once clear blue water. Once he was satisfied he re-sheathed it in his boot and re-wrapped his shoulder and fixed his top. He stood up and headed back towards the others, knowing that they didn't notice he was gone, and the bitter part about was he was right. He silently walked back over to the group and sat down where he was last time, as everyone let out another laugh.

He looked out at the ocean again and was surprised by a hand touching his un-injured shoulder. He snapped his head around and found he was staring into Kurama's questioning eyes, "Where did you go Hiei?" He asked in a soft voice.

"A walk." He answered bluntly, and turned his head around. He didn't like to stare into those eyes. Those emerald green eyes pierced his soul looking for answers that would never leave his mouth. He felt the hand's grip tightened, "Hiei…" He said lowly before sniffing the air, making Hiei's eyes widen. Dammit how could he forget about that one little detail that Kurama was a fox!

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air. It was coated in light scent of blood, but he couldn't tell where, the ocean's salty smell nearly overpowered the coppery scent of blood. The fox-spirit looked back to Hiei as he felt him tense under his hand and was puzzled, he seemed perfectly relaxed before…

"Hey Kurama," Said Yusuke distracting the redhead. Hiei let out a relieved inaudible sigh, the detective was good for something other than fighting, "Yes Yusuke?" Asked Kurama, "We're heading back now 'kay?"

Kurama nodded his head the sooner he was alone with Hiei the sooner he could question him, "Yes that's fine." He said removing his hand and gathering his stuff. Once he had everything packed he walked over to Shizuru's jeep and placed it in the back. Kurama looked over his shoulder to the silent hi-youkai, _'A little too silent.'_ He thought narrowing his eyes, "Hiei."

Hiei looked at him with emotionless eyes that almost made Kurama shudder, there was something wrong with them, "I think its best if you rid with us till we got back to my place." A fine dark eyebrow rose, "You want me to ride in that ningen contraption? Thanks but no thanks I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"Hiei wait--!" He said but was too late as Hiei flitted away. Kurama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something was wrong with Hiei, he just wished he knew what.

--------------------------------------------

Kurama opened the door to his home, "Mother I'm back!" He called and toed off his shoes, "Oh Shuiichi! Welcome home," Greeted his mother walking towards him from the kitchen, "Did you have fun?" She asked and Kurama smiled, "Yes I did. Oh here," He held the basket out for her, "You'll be pleased to know that everyone loved your cooking."

Shiori took the basket from him and smiled, "No problem Shuiichi, I'm just glad you're having fun." She looked behind her son, "Where's Hiei?" Kurama placed a charming smile on his face, "He's upstairs, he said he felt tired." He lied smoothly, and Shiori blinked, "Oh he did, well I guess that's reasonable." She muttered to herself.

"Goodnight mother." Kurama said and headed towards the stairs, "Good night Shuiichi and tell Hiei I wished him good night as well!" She called after him.

Kurama nodded back down at her before continuing to his room and opening the door. He noticed that the lights were off and the setting sun shone through the leaves in the tree in front of his window but what caught his attention was the small hi-youkai curled up on his windowsill. Hiei was sleeping in his normal sitting position, one knee was up and his arm was draped over it his other leg was dangling and his other arm was loosely resting on his thigh.

He felt his emerald eyes soften and a smile grace his lips. The way the setting sun was hitting Hiei's figure made him look like a fallen angel. The redhead released a small chuckle and walked over to his closet and pulled out a thin blanket and walked over to the sleeping demon and draped it over him.

Hiei must've been very tired if he didn't even wake up from that small move. Kurama kneeled beside him and stared at Hiei's face. He slowly reached out and touched the others cheek, "Goodnight Hiei." He whispered and gently stroked the soft cheek. Hiei let out a soft grunt and nudged the hand seeking more contact.

Kurama recurrently withdrew his hand and went to his desk to focus on is homework. He worked on his schoolwork, once in a while glancing over his shoulder to look at the sleeping fallen angel on his windowsill.

* * *

Wow I'm very proud on how this turned out! Please review and tell me what you think!

Preview to Chapter 8!

"_What is this Hiei?" Kurama asked his voice deadly cold. Hiei jerked out of Kurama's grip holding him now bleeding shoulder, "None of your business fox." He spat out equally as cold. "That wasn't there before." Kurama's voice now contained barely suppressed rage, "You did it right? You cut yourself." _

_Hiei snarled at him, "So what if I did, it's none of your concern." He said deadly calm and Kurama snapped. He grabbed Hiei by his shoulders roughly, "None of my concern, none of my concern! It is my concern Hiei! It is my concern when my closet friend is suicidal!" The redhead shouted._

"_Suicidal!" Hiei shouted back, "I'm not doing something a ningen would do Kurama! You wouldn't understand! No one would understand! I've been living this hellhole I call a life, you think I'd come out of it perfectly fine! This isn't like one of your stupid ningen fairytales! There are no happy endings and in my life everyone that is close to me dies! Why can't you understand that what I do is my business!"_

_Kurama glared at him, "Hiei no baka! Cutting yourself isn't the answer, killing yourself isn't! I know you've had a rough life, but it can change Hiei, if you'd let me and the others help." His voice softened as well as his eyes making the other's eyes widen at the soft._

"_W-why…?" Came the shaky reply._

And that's all! I know I'm evil but I love it!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but too make it up to you I made the chapter longer then I usually write! I hope you all don't hate me too much! Oh and so sorry that everyone is OOC! But I tried to keep them in character as much as possible!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! If I did I'd probably make a second movie and make Kurama and Hiei the official cannon couple!

* * *

Kurama tapped his pencil on his desk and stared at the clock with an impatient expression. He really didn't want to be here, but he had to make his mother happy. The red head sighed and lowered his head and looked at the test paper in front of him. It was already half-class and not one question was answered, but no matter how much he tried his mind kept on flashing to last night when Hiei was asleep.

He looked so peaceful and innocent, the exact opposite of what he is when he's awake, but rare moments like last night make you see how young he is, a little boy that had to grow up too fast because he had to fear for his life every wakening moment.

Kurama shook his head and focused on his test. He read the first question and answered quickly, then moved on to the next. He finished just as the bell rang, "Alright time's up. Bring you're papers up to the front and put them on my desk as you leave." The teacher said at the front. Chairs screeched on the floor as students stood up and headed for the door. Kurama stood up and handed in his test and quickly headed for the door.

"Shuiichi!" Called a familiar voice. The redhead paused and looked over his shoulder, smiling as he saw it was Kaitou, "Hello Kaitou." He greeted polity. The black-haired teen approached him, "Is something wrong?"

Emerald eyes blinked at the sudden question, "What do you mean? I'm fine." He answered but Kaitou gave him a disbelieving look. He pushed his glasses up, "Oh really? Then why did you take so long to answer the first question." Kurama sighed but knew that he was just curious it was a common human trait, "I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He answered truthfully.

"Oh and what may I ask has caught the attention of the Great Shuiichi? It isn't because of that breakup with Amelia is it?" Kaitou hoped that wasn't the case. He never liked her the first time he saw her. The red head looked up surprised for a second before smiling, "No, she's the farthest thing from my mind." He was surprised someone would actually ask that, he was the one who broke up with her after all. "Then what is it?"

Kurama glanced around and motioned for Kaitou to follow. He led the glass-eyed teen outside and went to the abandoned tree at the side of the schoolyard, "I've been worried about Hiei lately." He admitted resting his hand against the trunk. Kaitou blinked, "That small friend of yours that was the first one to loss his soul, while in my territory?" He asked and the other smiled lightly from the memory.

"Yes he's the one," Amused emerald eyes looked up at the branches as they gently swayed in the breeze, "There's something...troubling that's happening to him." The black-haired teen looked at the redhead in confusion.

"He might not show it, but...something's wrong with him. Whenever I make eye contact, his eyes are so dead. Usually his eyes are expressive, while his face is impassive, but now they're so...blank, like there's no light for him." He mused frowning, and narrowing his eyes slightly. Kaitou pushed up his glasses, "What do you think is wrong with him then?"

The other sighed, "I don't know." He said and closed his eyes sadly. He really wanted to know what was wrong with the little youkai so then he could help, but trying to get information out of Hiei was like trying to talk to a wall.

"I could ask Yanagisawa to copy him, and then you could ask him what's wrong with your friend." Kaitou suggested, and Kurama shook his head, "No that's too risky. Hiei hasn't had the best past and letting Yanagisawa copy Hiei, there's a good chance he might go insane."

Kaitou blinked in surprise, he didn't think anyone could have a past that bad that it could make others go insane. "Then what are you going to do?" He asked puzzled, and Kurama turned to him, "I'm not sure, but I am going to confront him after school." He said his emerald eyes narrowing, "And this time he isn't getting away."

------------------------------------------------

Hiei opened his eyes but closed them quickly as the sunlight assaulted his eyes. He opened them again once his eyes were used to it and glanced around. He was still in Kurama's room which brought a strange feeling of relief. He sat up and blinked in surprise as a thin sheet fell into his lap, he grabbed it and stood up. He walked over to the bed, and put the sheet on the bed.

Why did Kurama give him that? He should know that he would be warm because of his hi-youkai nature. He lightly touched the bandages and started to unwound them. He lightly touched the healing wounds, they were scabbed over, and thanks to his demon blood would heal without a scar. Demons rarely scared unless they were attacked with ki that is the only time a wound would scar other then that any other wound would heal without a scar.

Hiei raised his arm and touched his injured shoulder. His middle finger traced the edge of the fresh cut on his flesh. His shoulder was as healed as the rest of his chest that means that whatever Kurama did to slow down his healing was wearing off and his wounds should be healed by tonight.

The small demon sighed and griped his shoulder harshly, making blood pool out in little cuts as the scab cracked. He pulled his hand away and noticed the tips of his index and middle finger were covered in blood. He brought them close to his face and licked the blood off, and with his other hand picked up the used bandages.

Hiei re-wrapped his chest and sat on the bed with a sigh. How he wished he was back in Makai, running through the tree's breathing the air that was tainted with the scent of freshly spilt blood and the rotting flesh of decaying corpses. He couldn't handle Ningenkai's air, it was tainted with disgusting smells that he can't identify but knows it's something that the humans have caused.

He sighed again; he wanted to return to the place where he belonged, not this weak/fool filled world. Hiei laid down on the bed and stared at the wall, he wished he could return to the place where he belonged...

---------------Flashback-----------------------

Hiei screamed again a little hoarse from his injured throat. His throat was raw and soar from all his previous screaming, but he was only three years-old he couldn't hold in his screams no matter how many times he's been raped before.

The demon above him grunted and he felt the others seed fill his entrance making him shiver in disgust. The demon pulled himself up and smirked down at the smaller one, and left getting dressed. Hiei rolled onto his side and curled his body, hugging himself. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing back tears, no matter how many times it happened he still felt filthy after words. He felt like he was dirty, and used.

The demon let out a laugh, "That was great Forbidden Child, I'll see you later." The demon said and left. Hiei opened his eyes just a sliver and stared at the wall with blank eyes, not minding that his shoulders, back, and upper arms had scratches on them from sharp claws and were bleeding slightly.

A year ago he was treated as a dog, tied to a tree outside and killing low class demons and animals just to stay alive and now the thieves that took him in are now treating him like one of the whores around the camp. He pushed himself up with one arm, his blank eyes staring at the ground.

He was always reminded of what he was. The bandits may have given him a name, but they barely use it, they always call him, 'forbidden child,' or, 'forbidden slut,' they hardly call him, 'Hiei.'

Hiei released a small cough and he clutched his ribs, gritting his teeth together in pain. He pushed himself up to his feet and stumbled over to his pile of clothes. He grimaced as blood and other fluids ran down his thighs and legs. He grunted in pain as he tried to kneel down in front of his clothes. He pulled on his shirt first and hesitated in grabbing his pants. He slipped them on and almost screamed in pain as his lower backside complained from the effort, but couldn't since his throat was so raw from before.

The small demon stumbled his way to the doorway and moved aside the fur tarp. His eyes shifted through the group and spotted the leader immediately after all he was one of the few demons that used his name and treated him a little kinder then the others. The tri-horned demon looked at Hiei and motioned him over.

Hiei took one step forward and paused hesitating before rushing over to him. The young dark haired demon stood by his leader's side his head bowed in respect that was beaten into him, "Get me some sake Hiei." He commanded and the crimson-eyes demon nodded his head and scurried away to the storage cave. He returned a few minutes later holding a sake bottle.

He kneeled in by the taller's demon side and poured some of the sake into the cup that was in front of him. The taller demon nodded and swigged it down. "Hey Itsuka," Said one of the demon that were from another bandit pack. Itsuka looked at the one sitting beside him, "Yeah? What is it?" He demanded "Where'd ya find him?" He asked, and Itsuka smirked raised his large had and rested it on top of the small demons head, "Don't let the submissive demeanor fool a, he's a killer."

Itsuka lowered his cup again and Hiei quickly refilled it, "Hey forbidden child! I need a refill here!" Shouted one of the drunk demons. The crimson-eyes youth looked up at the leader and he nodded his head. Hiei immediately stood up with the sake bottle and headed through the mass of sitting demons demanding refills.

Hiei inwardly scowled at them, he hated every single demon that was here. Most of the demons from the band found it exciting that Hiei closed off all of his emotions. Most of the time he would show anger and glare at whoever pissed him off and fear when someone raped him. It always brought back the memories of Shannia from two years ago, and he was trying to forget that it ever happened.

Hiei closed his eyes sharply as the sake he was pouring into the cup was thrown back into his face. He opened his eyes, and looked at the demon that did that ignoring the way the sake that dripped down his face. The demon in front of him was already drunk, but also looked extremely pissed off, "That's not how a poor sake!" The demon snapped and Hiei looked at him with blank eyes. He held the cup out again and Hiei poured the sake again and like last time it was thrown back in his face.

The other sneered at the small demon, "Fucking forbidden child can't do anything right." He spat and Hiei clutched the sake bottle tighter trying to control his anger. "Hey Itsuka! Didn't you teach this thing how to pour sake right!"

The crimson-eyed demon lowered his head and glared at the ground, his hands were shaking slightly from barely retained rage. That stupid demon didn't know how strong he was with his natural born speed he could kill him so easily.

Itsuka noticed Hiei's tense shoulders and slightly shaky hands, "Hiei! Come here!" He shouted and the other stood up and was about to go back when the demon he was serving grabbed his elbow, "Come on Itsuka, I'm not finished with this thing yet."

Hiei clenched his teeth together, but remained still. If he killed in front of Itsuka he'll know how much stronger he was. All that secret training ruined. The small demon gasped when the demon behind him pulled Hiei into his lap, the small one stiffened and dropped the sake bottle, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Itsuka scowled, "Hands off!" He barked seeing the young ones terrified expression. The drunk demon just smirked but then blinked as he spotted a blue Hiruseki stone hanging around his neck, "Well, well what do we have here?" He slurred. The others laughed and chuckled and Hiei snapped out his trance and shoved the demon away standing up, picked up the discarded sake bottle from earlier, and walked away.

One of the more sober demon watched Hiei very closely before calling him over. He watched Hiei closely as he poured the drink and purposely loosened his hold on the cup letting it fall from his hand and shatter when it hit the ground. The crimson-eyes youth put down the bottle he was holding and started to pick up the shards of the cup.

The sober demon narrowed his eyes and stood up. He lifted his foot and slammed it down on Hiei's small hand. The shards pierced his hand, but Hiei didn't flinch or let out any indication of pain. When the demon moved his foot, Hiei stared at his hand blankly and lifted it to a little watching the blood fall to the ground.

"Worthless creature." He spat, and the smaller demon snapped. Hiei stood up and punched the taller one in the stomach making the others gasp. The crimson-eyes youth punched him across the face as the head lowered from the impact before running away quickly. He knew if he stayed Itsuka would punish him for acting out like that.

Hiei stopped running when he knew he was quite a ways away from them and rested his back against a tree. If he wanted to return to Itsuka he had to get stronger, much stronger. The small demon closed his eyes and rested his head against the bark of the tree. He'll return to Itsuka when he was much stronger, then no one will ever treat him like dirt ever again.

-------------End Flashback------------------

Hiei shook his head, he didn't belong in Makai either, but at least there it felt like home. The dark demon breathed deeply and laid back on the bed, his head turned towards the window. The wind played with the white curtains, making them float back and forth in a hypnotic manner.

He groaned lowly as he heard someone walking up the stairs. He knew it wasn't Kurama; he was still at school, so it was either Shiori or Kurama's step-father or step-brother. He listened to the steps as they approached the door and was a small knock, "Hiei are you in there?" Asked a female voice and the said demon couldn't help but sigh. At least it was Kurama's mother and not the other two annoying humans.

The crimson-eyed demon sighed and got up from the bed and approached the door. He hesitated in opening. The human woman was so kind to him, and she barely knew him and she treated him with such respect and kindness.

He finally opened the door to reveal Shiori's smiling face, "I was wondering where you were." She said and Hiei blinked up at her, which made Shiori inwardly coo at the smaller of the two. The dark-haired teen was absolutely adorable with that confused expression on his face. She couldn't help but think if he was in school and a little more sociable he would be breaking hearts left and right, like her own son.

Hiei blinked up at her again and she her smile widened, "If you'd like I made some cookies if you'd like one." She said and Hiei gave her another confused expression. Shiori raised her hand and covered her mouth to hide her smile from him, "You've never had a cookie before have you?" She asked and Hiei nodded.

Shiori lowered her hand her eyes soft, "Would you like to try one?" She asked and Hiei nodded his head hesitatingly. The ningen smiled softly and grabbed his hand leading him down stairs and into the kitchen.

Hiei couldn't help but feel slightly touched by the woman's actions. She was clearly trying to make him comfortable and trying to make feel like he belong, but that didn't change the facts. He didn't belong here, he didn't belong anywhere. Hiei blinked and sniffed the air as a delicious aroma filled his nose. He looked up at the human woman who let go of his hand and grabbed a platter that was resting on the counter and lowered it down for him.

Crimson eyes blinked at the circle shaped things in front of him. It looked weird to him; it was golden brown with strange dark brown things poking out in some places.

Shiori smiled, "They're called chocolate chip cookies." She said and Hiei picked one from the batch. He has had chocolate before thanks to Kurama, but he's never heard of a cookie. He brought it close to his face and sniffed it before biting off a small piece. Hiei blinked in surprise and bit off another piece, ever since he tasted chocolate he knew he liked it and the having the chocolate mixed together with this dough was pretty good.

The ningen onna smiled, "It's good isn't it?" She asked and Hiei nodded his head before biting off another small piece. "Would you like another one?" She asked and Hiei shook his head. He was tempted to have more but he had a feeling they were for her two sons not him. Shiori moved the platter and put it on the table, "Well if you change your mind their right here."

Hiei turned around and was heading for the door but stopped as he spotted Kurama's step-father in the doorway. He narrowed his crimson colored orbs, he didn't like him, their was just something about him that rubbed Hiei the wrong way. The small demon blinked did he just think of ningen slang? He's been spending too much time with the fool and detective.

Hiei moved toward the door with caution, watching the man's movements in the corner of his eyes. His feet made no noise against the floor as he past the ningen male, and headed up the stairs. Hiei opened the door to Kurama's room and shut it behind him. He reached up and touched his bandaged shoulder. He mentally snarled he could feel his body crying out for pain, more pain then that scratch on his shoulder.

He drew the dagger again and pushed aside the bandages on his shoulder, he used the dagger and cut off the scab making the wound bleed again. Hiei turned his head trying to see warm crimson liquid run down his pale skin only to be stopped by the white bandages still around his chest. He couldn't help but think that it looked like blood-stained snow.

Blood-stained snow…

Sometimes Hiei wondered why he didn't kill those accursed Koorime when he had the chance. He could still remember walking through the snow covered streets, the icy wind playing with his hair, the startled and weary eyes following his movements. He sighed, the only reason he didn't kill them was because to him, they were already dead, but that did nothing to quell the hatred that rose in him every time he thought of them.

Hiei walked over to the window, crossing his arms over his chest and stared between the tree branches. A small blue bird caught his eye and a small smile graced his lips as his thoughts immediately shifted to Yukina. The only person that he would do anything to get her to smile, that beautiful smile that showed her innocence and purity and somehow chased away his haunting darkness.

Hiei's crimson eyes dulled slightly, and the only way to keep that precious smile on her face was for her to never know who her twin really is. She would be repulsed by the idea that he was her long lost twin. She should only get the best and he was far from it. He lightly tapped the tip of the blade against his skin as his eyes focused on his reflection.

"_Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours." _

"_You have the most alluring eyes."_

"_Such beautiful hair, you must take very good care of it."_

"_Why must you hate me so much, your face is much prettier without that scowl present."_

Crimson eyes narrowed into a hateful glare as he lifted the blade of the dagger, the tip resting on his temple the rest on the blade rested along his face. _'What would happen…? If I sliced my face…?'_ He thought, dragging the dagger lazily down his face but not piercing the skin.

Hiei snapped out of his trance and lowered the dagger. He focused his attention outside and blinked in surprise as the small blue bird he spotted was sitting on the window sill looking up at him. Hiei never had much experience with other creatures. The ones in Makai that weren't trying to eat you usually avoided him, and the only thing he became to trust was the trees.

He was one of the few demons that didn't destroy them. He was much lighter then some of the others so his weight didn't bother the branches, and he was gentle with them. He respected and was gentle with the trees and in return they gave him shelter and protection.

The small demon not sure what to do opened the window and the little bird tilted its head to one side. That action caused Hiei's eyes to widen his pupils dilating in horror as a flash of a body falling to the ground, blood spattering in the air and falling to the ground like rain followed by strips of blue cloth. The blue clothing on the body stained with red as the gaping wound in the chest poured out blood.

"Mother, I'm home!" Yelled a familiar voice snapping Hiei out of his vision. Crimson eyes blinked and looked down at the small bird that looked back before flying away. The small demon swiftly sheathed the dagger just as the door opened and Kurama walked in.

"Hello Hiei, how was…you…day…?" He broke off his eyes glued to the small demon's exposed shoulder. Hiei mentally cursed himself for not pulling the wrappings up when he had the chance.

Kurama kept his eyes glued to Hiei's bleeding shoulder. He didn't have a wound there unless…

The redhead stalked forward and roughly grabbed the other by the shoulders unintentionally pressing down on the exposed flesh, "Where did this come from Hiei?" He asked his voice cold, "It wasn't there before." The dark demon jerked away from the grip and clutched his bleeding shoulder, his lips parted in a snarl, "That's none of your business Kurama." He spat equally cold.

With that tone something in Kurama snapped, "None of my business, none of my business! Hiei it is my business when my friend is suicidal!" He yelled angrily. Hiei's eyes widened in shock by Kurama's angry tone, before glaring hatefully, "Suicidal! I'm doing something weak ningens do Kurama!" He shouted back.

Kurama returned the glare, "Then what's that cut on your shoulder? It looks like it was made with a blade." He stated and Hiei scowled, "It's nothing." He hissed between his teeth. "Hiei…" Kurama started but Hiei glared at him again, "There are some thing that you won't understand Kurama. I've been living this hell that I call a life and you think that I'll come out of it unscathed. If you thought that fox then you're more stupid then I thought."

Emerald eyes softened slightly but the glare didn't fade, "I know your life hasn't been fair Hiei, but you shouldn't resort to—"

"Don't even say it fox!" The smaller of the two snapped, "You have no idea why I did it. Do not assume that I did it because I wanted to end my life. What I do to my body is my own business."

Kurama sighed and grabbed Hiei by his uninjured shoulder, "You're right I shouldn't assume anything, but Hiei…" The redhead turned and headed to the desk, "I…I don't want you to resort to that. Believe it or not Hiei there are people who care about you, and don't want to see you get hurt." The emerald teen placed his hand onto the desk top.

Hiei blinked at the other and looked away finding the floor very interesting, "…You don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, _'No one can care about me because of what I am.'_ He thought bitterly.

The once silver-haired fox looked over his shoulder and looked at the small demon. He sighed and approached him once more, "You're life was hard Hiei I know that, but it doesn't have to be now. You can make you're life better, but only if you're willing to let others help you."

Crimson eyes widened and looked up at Kurama surprised, "Why?" He muttered, "Why do you care so much?" Emerald stared into crimson as he pondered the question, why did he care now of all times? Was it because now Hiei's barriers were crumbling or was it something else?

The red head released a sigh through his nose and smiled lightly at his companion, "Because Hiei, you're my friend, my best friend and you deserve some happiness too."

When those words past his lips Hiei's eyes hardened as he reinforced the barriers around his heart. Happiness? Happiness was nothing but a weak emotion forcing those to be blinded so easily, same with friendship and love. How dare Kurama think that he wanted to be weak, be like those weak and pathetic humans…

Hiei slapped Kurama's hand away from his shoulder, "Friendship and happiness is a crutch for the weak Kurama, only fools allow those emotions to run their life, and I want no part of it." He spat looking out the window.

'_Hiei when will you understand that emotions are not a weakness.' _Kurama thought giving Hiei a sad look, he knew Hiei was speaking from experience. Unlike him and the others Hiei's never had someone to trust, to lower his barriers around and actually smile and trust without warning about the consequences. He learned at an early age that showing emotions to others can mean having his emotions manipulated to suit the others way.

Kurama looked at the first aid kit that was resting on the bed side table next to his lamp, before looking back at the small demon and smiling, " How about I bandage your wounds? The longer they stay unattended the higher the risk of infection."

The small demon looked up at the redhead with a slightly shocked looked before nodding his head slowly. They walked over to the bed and Hiei sat down and Kurama opened the first aid kit. He pulled off the rest of the bandages, lightly fingering the recent blood on the white bandages.

He cleaned the open wound and looked at the others. He was glad to see the wounds were almost gone, by tonight they should be gone. He lightly circled the small wound on Hiei's ribs before trailing is fingers upwards, marveling at the soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Hiei's breathing hitched and he stared at Kurama's bowed head in surprise, "Kurama…" He muttered shocked. Kurama didn't know why he was doing this, but had a feeling it was because of the Youko inside him. _'Such beautiful pale skin…'_ His mind purred as his eyes became half-lidded. Splash's of gold could be seen in his eyes as he lowered his head and connected with the pale skin of the other's collar bone. Hiei's crimson eyes widened as his body tensed, he couldn't believe what Kurama was doing. Why was he…?

Kurama felt the smaller demon's tense muscles and rubbed them soothing as he began to nibble and kiss his way up Hiei's collarbone to his neck. Hiei tilted his head and stifled a moan as Kurama's skillful lips and fingers relaxed his once tense body. The redhead's other hand rose to the small demon's injured shoulder lightly dipping his finger, staining his fingertips with blood. The redhead pulled his mouth away from the other's neck long enough to lick his fingers clean before returning to the crimson-eyed demons neck.

Hiei's eyes half-lidded and he fisted Kurama's shirt. He could've sworn he heard a slight purr sound escape from the redhead. The dark-haired demon gritted his teeth together and pushed Kurama away from him. The red-haired teen fell off the bed not expecting such a violent reaction from the smaller demon that seemed to be enjoying his touch.

The green/golden eyed teen stood up and looked down at Hiei. Both were panting slightly, but Hiei was glaring into those two-toned eyes with mild shock, but still managed to snarl, "What the hell are you doing Kurama!" He shouted angrily.

The gold faded and emerald green returned. Kurama's eyes widened and a blush rose to his cheeks, "Hiei I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said though he knew it was a total lie. He knew what came over him, he knew that he lusted after the small demon and being so close to him, his Youko side decided that his human side was being too tame, and was tired of waiting for Shuiichi to build up enough courage to actually taste the small youkai.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, but shut his eyes and sighed through his nose, "Well aren't you going to finish?" He asked and emerald orbs widened, "N-nani?" The other muttered shocked. The smaller of the two glared at the other, "Not that you perverted fox, aren't you going to finish wrapping my wounds?"

A pale blush graced those cheeks once more, "Oh of course." Hiei gave him a droll look and turned his head to the side, "Don't sound too disappointed." He muttered trying to calm his racing heart.

Kurama pulled out the gauze and sat near the other before proceeding to wrap the wounds. As he covered the injuries he couldn't help but think that this lust he had for the small demon wasn't really lust, but something else. He just wished he knew what it was so he may satisfy his Youko curiosity before he ended up hurting Hiei more then already was.

* * *

Finally finished! I really hope you like this and again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! And sorry that everyone was OOC! Please forgive me!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I'm finally updating! I worked hard on finishing this chapter so I hope you appreciate it long. Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, though it would be nice, but I claim no ownership to the great anime Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It was silent in the room once Kurama was finished patching up Hiei. Neither said a word to each other once the redhead was finished. Kurama calmly packed up the stiff and headed to his desk to do his homework, while Hiei went to sit by the window again, staring out into the slowly descending sun.

It wasn't long, maybe an hour or two, before a soft knock pierced the silence. Kurama stood up and opened the door smiling at his mother, "Is it supper already mother?" He asked politely, and Shiori smiled at her son, "No not yet Shuiichi. But tomorrow I was thinking of calling the school and telling them you won't be in." She announced shocking the occupants of the room.

"But mother…" Kurama began to protest but Shiori raised her hand, "No Shuiichi, tomorrow the Sakura's will be in bloom, and I think that the whole family should be together, and spend the day in the park." She looked past her son at Hiei, "Of course you're welcome too Hiei."

Hiei glanced at her before looking out the window, "I'm not apart of this family." He said bluntly, causing the emerald-eyed teen to flinch from his monotonous voice.

Shiori didn't seem to mind Hiei's tone, but rested her hands on her hips, "I know you are not, but as long as you're under my roof I'll consider you apart of this family." She said firmly. Hiei's eyes widened, before he closed them with a huff, and mumbled out a, "Fine." causing Shiori to smile happily.

"Alright." Her eyes shifted back toward Kurama whose eyes were wide with shock, "Don't stay up too late Shuiichi, and don't worry about your classes I'm sure you'll check up easily." She said, turning around and heading towards stairs.

Kurama shut the door once he was sure his mother was down stairs and turned towards the smaller demon, "You didn't protest." He stated his green eyes glinting, making the other snort, "She was determined, and there's nothing more annoying then a stubborn human." He said not seeing emerald eyes soften at his words.

The redhead returned to his desk, and sat down, "You might as well as stay the night, since you'll be joining us tomorrow." He said knowing full well that Hiei's wounds have closed by now.

Hiei grunted and subconsciously flecked his right arm, feeling his fingers twitch from the dragon's response.

Time trailed by slowly, too slow for either of the demon's liking. It seemed years before Shiori finally called them down for dinner. Kurama rose from his desk, ready to join his family, but paused once he saw Hiei not following, "Come Hiei, supper." He said simply.

Hiei didn't move an inch, "No, I have no desire to replenish my energy with human food." He said causing the other to raise a brow, he knew that he liked ice cream, or as he called it sweet snow, "Hiei don't be stubborn, you need to eat."

"I'll eat but not ningen food." He said stubbornly, "Humans add spices and herbs, to satisfy there greedy mouths, and the way they arrange it, means it's all suppose to be eaten, thus making them fat." He explained answering Kurama's silent question. The said redhead frowned in disapproval, "Hiei, _I'm_ a human now, and I don't eat all of the food." He said while the small demon snorted.

"That's different; you've been in the body for sixteen years, that's more than enough time to adjust to the human way of living."

A scowl was his response, "Hiei you're being ridiculous! If you don't come down, you'll be insulting my mother!" Calm crimson eyes turned and locked with furious emerald orbs, "If not eating something a human made is an insult, then I won't eat anything a human has offered me."

Kurama growled sounding remarkable like the fox he used to be, "Fine! Be stubborn, but I'm going to eat." He turned and headed to that door.

Hiei raised a brow, "I didn't know you got riddled up so easily fox, I would say it's the 'insult' to your mother that's causing this, but then again it could be your sexual frustration." The redhead froze at the hi-youkai's words; his hands clenched into fists, he didn't dare turn around knowing that a smirk would grace those pink lips if he did, instead he continued on his way out and shut the door, more forcefully then he should have, and headed for the kitchen.

After the door slammed, Hiei shook his head, his lips twitching in amusement. The fox was being more stubborn and riddled more easily after their little…moment, and it was rumored in Makai that those who resisted a Youko usually had to deal with their temper and stinging tongue afterwards.

Looks like it wasn't a rumor after all…

Hiei turned his attention back to the outside that was separated from him by a thin sheet of glass. Though he did yearn to go out and do whatever he pleased, he couldn't. Kurama would probably hunt him down, and he didn't want to piss the fox off more then he was already, but that didn't mean he was going to be the redhead's sex slave either.

Youko Kurama was practically every demon's fantasy. No body in their right mind would reject or be appalled if the silver-haired thief hinted at you or tried to lure them into his sack, they would practically do it themselves, and beg the silver deity to fuck them until they couldn't walk for the next week.

It always disgusted Hiei how a little beauty, would make even the most strongest of demon into a pile of hormonal goo, but Kurama both used his looks and his skills to double cross, backstab, or rob the idiot who let their guard down for too long around him.

It took decades for Kurama to build up his infamous status, and there were some rumors that some of Kurama's partners (That he didn't kill) had gone insane for not having his touch for so long.

Hiei shivered, insanity was a road he did _not_ want to go down again. It surprised him that none of his so-called 'friends' hadn't noticed that he was insane when he first met Yusuke. Around the time Hiei went to Shigure's to get the Jagan eye implanted he had to climb a Mountain in Makai that was called Kyoki. The Mountain was true to its name, Hiei barely made it to Shigure with his sanity intact. When the doctor refused to implant the eye, the small demon was already exhausted and at the edge, so he drew his sword and stabbed his own hand. After the implant, about a few months later (After he visited the Island of his mother's people) He finally cracked.

The hi-youkai smirked, staying at Shigure's had been interesting, especially the sex…

The sound of the door opening tore Hiei from his thoughts. He watched Kurama's reflection as he grabbed his sleeping clothes and left the room again to change. He remember little of his first meeting of Kurama, what he _did_ remember was waking up on the fox's bed, giving the short-haired kid his name and leaving, after that for the next few years, it was a blur, but he was getting some parts back, slowly. He also didn't really remember his fight with Yusuke, but he did know he transformed into his Jaganshi form, and was defeated, breaking him free from his insane mind and gaining back his common sense.

Hiei was broken out of his thoughts again by the door opening and closing. Kurama came in, wearing green pajamas. The emerald-eyes teen didn't send one look at the other; he sat down, and resumed his work. Hiei sighed and rested his head on the cool glass, he knew Kurama was pissed, and he knew he should apologies, but Hiei never apologized for anything; why start now?

Crimson eyes stared at Kurama's hunched form in the glass, looking at his tense shoulders, before another smirk spread across his lips.

Kurama re-read the problem before him, before digging out his notes about which formula to be using. The redhead let out a silent sigh, he hated math, though he still got top grades in his class, it wasn't from his knowledge from years of experience, in Makai education wasn't greatly appreciated, only the strong survived, many were the 'all brawns and no brains,' very few were educated. Of course the three Kings of Makai were educated as well, or else they wouldn't be running their territory that well. He knew that Hiei was educated some what, but that was from self learned, no one else taught him the stuff he knows now, the small demon learnt it by himself.

He opened his notebook and flipped through the pages to the most recent date, and looked the notes over. He furrowed his brows together before returning to the problem and solving it. Kurama was so focused on his work; he didn't notice Hiei move from his perch to stand behind him. The redhead almost screamed in surprise when two small but strong hands rested on his shoulders.

Kurama wiped his head around so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. He stared up into those crimson eyes that calmly stared back. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say came out as a moan instead as those small hands began to massage his shoulders with a hard but somewhat gentle motion.

His head fell forward till his forehead was almost touching his desk. He moaned again as the hands moved from his shoulders to his back, and started to rub the knots out.

Kurama bit his lips and gripped the edge of the desk in a white-knuckled grip, who would have thought that Hiei would give such sinful good massages. He was surprised when he fell chest first onto his bed, he didn't even remember moving from his desk!

The red-haired fox was about to rise, when he felt pressure on his waist. Emerald eyes flashed over his shoulder to see Hiei sitting on his hips, and re-starting the back rub. His lashes fluttered and closed hiding the redhead's eyes from view. Kurama let out a relaxed sigh, and curled his arms underneath his chin. He couldn't believe that Hiei was actually massaging him, he felt like putty under Hiei's skillful hands.

Hiei smirked as he felt the kitsune drifting off. An old technique in demon world for fire demons, by using his ki to apply additional heat to his hands while rubbing sore, or tense muscles, cause them to unwind. The more heat you apply the more loosely the muscles become till the victim falls to sleep.

Once he was sure that the fox was completely asleep, he stopped and rose from the bed. He walked over to the window, and opened it. He jumped onto the windowsill and looked over his shoulder at the slumbering teen, before disappearing in a black blur.

--------------------------------------

By the time Hiei had finally stopped running, he was in front of a small cottage in the forest some ways away from the city.

He approached the door, and rapped his knuckles on it three times. The door opened a crack and a pale gold eye looked at him. He could see it widen before the door opened all the way, a silent invitation to enter.

The door creaked as it shut behind him. He stood in the middle of the small hut with his back to the host. "Hiei…" Said a silky voice from the entrance. The small demon looked over his shoulder, one crimson eye glinting at the other demon in the dimly lit room, "Sakkidatta." He said back.

Sakkidatta was a pale demon that's skin was almost white with hip long black hair that was kept into a ponytail from the nape of his neck, on either side of his face was hair just as long, a mixture of his side burns and bangs. He had one eye that was a pale gold and the other was a bright ruby red, and slightly wider in diameter. He wore a cream colored shirt that was slipping off his shoulders, and black jean pants, no shoes. He was a feminine looking demon for his face and body shape, but was more powerful then you'd expect.

"What brings you here Hiei?" He purred out, making the other huff and close his eyes, "Don't insult me Sakkidatta, you know why I'm here, I'm sure you've already seen me coming, before I even knew." The small demon retorted earning a delightful laugh from the pale demon.

"Of course I knew Hiei, my Jagan eye showed me." A delicate hand brushed back a few stubborn stands of hair behind his ear, and the red eye glowed in response.

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms over his bandaged chest. He listened to Sakkidatta's footsteps as he moved forward, and wasn't surprised when pale arms wrapped around him. Sakkidatta nuzzled Hiei's neck, "You were hurt recently." He stated fingering the other's chest with soft touches. Hiei shrugged his shoulders, but didn't remove himself from the others grip.

"When was the last time you ate?" The small demon asked and grabbed one of the pale wrists looking at the veins that stuck out against the skin. The long-haired demon licked his way up Hiei's neck leaving a trail of saliva in its wake, "Been quite sometime since I've eaten anything delicious." He answered, smiling as the other grunt at his reply.

'_That's was why Sakkidatta is so pale, he hasn't been eating lately.'_ Hiei thought, pulling himself from the black-haired demon's grip and turned to face the other, "You purposely starved yourself knowing I was coming back." He stated, easily knowing why the other hasn't eaten lately.

Sakkidatta gave him a beautiful smile, "Why of course, little one, and since I know why you're here shall we start?" He asked eyeing the demon's chest that was covered with blood-stained bandages.

Small but powerful hands began to un-wined the gauze; he let the last bit slip through his hand to the floor, baring his chest. The taller demon eyed the multiple healed punctures that have yet to fade, and long cut on his shoulder. He stepped forward, looking the other in the eye, before giving him a coy smile and backing away.

Hiei let out a growl at the other, "You know why I'm here, and you're hungry, so feed damn it!" He shouted in frustration. Sakkidatta smile turned into a smirk, "Do you crave it that much Hiei? Do you love the feeling of you're blood draining from your body, feeling your flesh tear when too much pressure is applied? Do you love getting so close to death yet out of its reach? Or do you love the light-headed feeling you get when you've lost too much blood?"

Hiei pulled back his lips in a snarl, "Damn _leech,_ as worse as a _youko_…" He hissed, causing the other to bristle. The crimson-eyed demon mentally smirked as the other harshly grabbed him by his biceps and jerked him towards the other's slender body. Sakkidatta opened his mouth revealing his razor sharp teeth. All his teeth were sharpened to a point not just his canines like most demons.

Sharp teeth pierced the skin on Hiei's shoulder causing him to hiss at the sudden spike of pain, and relish it. He tilted his head to one side as he felt the other start feasting on him, slowly filling his mouth up with blood, swallowing the warm liquid and repeating the process. His hands fisted the cream-colored shirt, as his eyelids drupe as the loss of blood began to affect him.

Sakkidatta pulled his mouth away and licked at the blood that was swelling up from the puncture marks. He straightened and let the smaller demon fall against his chest. The long-haired demon wrapped his arms around the hi-youkai and stroked Hiei's flame shaped hair, "Do you feel better now little one?" He inquired his skin no longer white but normal with a slight tan. He felt Hiei nod, and smile before burying his head in the soft fur-like hair, "You still taste so delicious; I can't get enough of you." He purred letting his hands wander around Hiei's bare back, fingering some of the healed wounds.

Hiei shivered in the taller ones grip, "Damn leech…" He muttered making the other chuckle, "At least you're not offending me this time. But you know you shouldn't offend my species like that." The leach demon said feeling his Jagan eye glow and Hiei's glow in response under the ward.

The once pale-demon lowered the other to a futon not far away from where they were standing, he raised a hand and brushed the other's bangs slightly only to have them fall back into place and have glazed crimson eyes glare up at him. "Rest little one, I'll awake you so you can return to your companion before he awakes." He said watching the other's eyes drift closed.

Sakkidatta hummed to himself, "Such sweet blood, perfect blend of wild fire, and the coldness of winter. I'm so glad I got to taste you first before that damn youko." He sighed, "Truly pathetic. Youko's are suppose to be the master's of observation, but since this one came to Ningenkai he became weak, and those others are no better. When will they realize that you're at the edge once more? I do not know what you're future holds little one, all I know that it's -as always- is in shadows."

The leech demon stood up, humming to himself again as he moved towards his bookcase. It was littered with books, scrolls, and jars. He grabbed one of the many jars and walked back over to the resting hi-youkai. He opened the lid and his nose was assaulted with the smell of blended herbs. He dipped his hand in, collecting a small amount of his fingers, before reaching over and rubbing it over the teeth marks he had caused.

Once the marks were covered he closed the lid. He set the jar aside, and rested his delicate hand onto the other's bare shoulder, and wasn't surprised to find the skin temperature was cooler than before. He smiled and lifted the demon into his arms resting him on his lap, before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the small form.

Sakkidatta hummed lightly and threaded his fingers through the fur-like hair again. His ruby red Jagan eye began to glow a soft red and a pleased smile spread across his lips. The Jagan eye was also an implant done by Shigure; he lost his original eye in a battle long ago. Sometimes a one-eyed demon was as worse as having no legs. He approached the pierced demon, and asked for a Jagan implant. Shigure took one look at him and nodded his head, but asked for a price, an ironic one at that, he must never drink blood from those that are unwilling.

At first Sakkidatta was furious, he needed blood to survive, but then he realized that all those that he had fed from had been willing. So he accepted the terms, and was brought down to the basement. There he experienced the most skin crawling, echoing pain he had ever experience in his life. Once it was implanted-which he barely survived from-and when he could finally take off the bandages, he looked into the mirror and was surprised when he saw the eye. The brilliant ruby red eye glinted back at him, and he new that the eye had a mind of its own.

He was also surprised by how big the diameter was around the eye from his original pale golden one. He left Shigure's shortly after and went to find some blood. In Makai leech demons, were considered sexual predators like youko's, but with one difference. Leech's use sex to get close to other's to feed off them, youko's use sex as a form of entertainment, or bribery. Leech's are disgusted at youko's for using sex as a game, while youko's are disgusted at leeches for using sex as an excuse to feed. The result; you couldn't put the two together in a room without one or the other going for each other's throats.

The powers Sakkidatta got from the Jagan eye were amazing. With it he could see into the future, but there was one disadvantage, he couldn't control how far ahead the eye could see. So he usually looks for a recognizable feature, like seasons, sun alignment, moon alignment, what the person's wearing, and so and so forth.

With this power the long-haired leech was easily able to become seer, and look into the future for those who wished to know. But things got too hectic in Makai when strong demons came to him seeking when or how one of the kings would die or be defeated, so he relocated to Ningenkai where hardly any demons (or humans) bothered him. And since he's a millennia old and has mastered his Jagan eye long, long ago, he can tell what the future holds with ease now.

A coy smile spread across his lips, when Hiei first seek him out, he asked him that he wanted to learn how to master his own Jagan eye, and in return for the answer the leech asked to have some of the other's blood, but since the smaller demon's was different from his own, he couldn't help him much, though he did warn the demon not to experiment on his own.

No surprise that Hiei didn't listen.

The result was Hiei had gone insane, wondering around the Makai in his Majin form, killing anything that was breathing or even moving. Finally after two-days of mindless killing, Hiei transformed back, but his mind did not. Now that his senses were not clouded by bloodlust, the small demon was a cunning adversary in his crazed state, but didn't forget what he was looking for; his little sister.

Sakkidatta could remember when Hiei visited him here; it was after he met the disguised Kurama, the small demon was griping his head painfully, making whimpering and snarling noises, before he ripped off his scarf and cloak to the wooden floor of his home and turned toward the seer, for being a seer he already knew what was coming next and quickly grabbed the small youkai and bit deep into the others shoulder. Hard.

The cry the little demon let out was almost as intoxicating as his blood, and when the seer had his full and pulled away, he was pushed down onto his futon.

Now being a virgin was rare in Makai, and you were bound to pick up a few tricks, but he had no idea Hiei could be so flexible…

But then again he didn't expect Hiei to be a uke either.

The coy smile turn sultry, as he shivered, remembering that pleasurable day. Though he was glad that Hiei was no longer insane, he did miss the exotic sex, but now Hiei came to him when he wanted his blood drained out of him, and how could a leech say no.

"Today is going to be such a beautiful day." He said, holding the small body closer, "Don't you think so Imiko?"

-----------------------------------------

Kurama awoke with a groan. He unfurled his arms and pushed himself up till he was sitting on the bed. He rotated his head sighing as he heard his neck crack, before standing up, and stretching his arms over his head. He released a yawn and wiped the corner of his eye where tears had formed before looking around the room. "Hiei?" He said, looking around puzzled when he couldn't see the small demon anywhere.

Where could Hiei be? He didn't recall the demon leaving, the last thing he remembered was that massage…

Emerald green eyes snapped towards his alarm clock and saw it was nine fifty-four, in the morning. Kurama quickly changed into a plain button-up shirt and blue jeans and headed down stairs and into the kitchen keeping his eyes open for Hiei.

"Good Morning Shuiichi." Shiori greeted looking up from the picnic basket she was preparing. She was confused at her son's slightly panicked look. "Good morning mother, have you seen Hiei lately?" He asked looking at the woman who raised him. Shiori furrowed her brows together and frowned in thought, "I don't think so, I thought he was upstairs with you." She answered and Kurama silently cursed.

Hiei had left, it was that simple. He must've left after Kurama fell asleep, he should've known the little demon would pull something like this. Kurama almost growled in frustration, but remembered that his mother was in front of him, and quickly swallowed it.

Shiori frowned at her son, wondering what was wrong, but looked behind him when she saw another shadow, and smiled. "Good morning Hiei."

Kurama felt himself stiffen. What did his mother say…? He quickly turned around to see the hi-youkai leaning against the side of the doorway, arms crossed, wearing his tattered black shirt, and a bored expression on his face. "Hiei…" He muttered. The little demon grunted and looked at the two of them, with a nod in returning the onna's greeting, but had his eyes fixed on the fox.

Shiori smiled happily, and packed up the last item before closing the lid. "There all done, are you two ready to go?" She asked smiling.

Kurama turned his head and smiled back at her, "Not quite I have to change Hiei's bandages." He turned around to Hiei who raised a brow in return, "I already did it _Shuiichi_, since I had a feeling you'd be half _asleep_."

Kurama narrowed his eyes into a glare but kept his smile in place. He didn't like how Hiei stretched out his name and asleep. Unlike a certain hi-youkai, he can't stay up for weeks on end and not feel the effect of the lack of sleep, not in his human form anyway.

Shiori smiled happily, "Well, let's all head for the car, Kazuya's there waiting for us with Shuii-kun." She said, and blinked in confusion when Hiei scowled. The redhead watched Hiei's disgusted expression, before turning around to his mother, "Hiei's not very fond of car's mother. Is it okay if Hiei and I meet you there?" He asked politely, and Shiori nodded.

"I have no problem with that Shuiichi, just hurry." She said, before grabbing the basket, pecking her son on the cheek and heading for the door.

Once he heard the car start up and leave the driveway, he sighed and looked at the little demon. "Come on let's go." He said, adverting his emerald green gaze from the others crimson red ones. Both stepped out of the house and Kurama locked the door behind them. He quickly reached out and grabbed Hiei by his arm before he could flit.

Crimson eyes glared at the redhead and the other smiled back, "Let's walk Hiei, mother will find it suspicious if we arrive there before or to early once they arrive." It was true, the park was a good thirty minute walk away, and if Hiei arrived before his family did they would be curious as too how he arrived before they did.

Hiei grunted his agreement and Kurama released his arm, and started walking down his porch and heading towards the park, Hiei not too far behind. The walk was silent; both demons were lost in their own thoughts. Kurama glanced at the small demon, who was busy glaring at those that stared openly at him. Not that the redhead was surprised. Hiei was something you didn't see everyday, especially his eyes. In human world, only those that were albino would have red eyes, but they would be pale and white hair as well, but even then they were rare.

Kurama looked off to the side spotting a few teens that were staring at them. Once they saw they had the redhead's attention they started to make catcalls and gestures for him to come over. The emerald eyed teen clenched his teeth together and glared at them, they probably thought he was a girl. He turned his head and looked straight ahead ignoring them, and their vulgar words they kept on shouting.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at the humans, and almost bumped into Kurama as he suddenly stopped. He came beside his partner and cast him a curious stare as to why he stopped so suddenly.

Kurama smiled, of course Hiei wouldn't know of a crosswalk, and even if he explained to a demon what they were he'd say that it was completely pointless thing.

They reached the park twenty minutes later, and their eyes were immediately assaulted by pink and white. Crimson eyes squinted at the assault and emerald eyes searched the park that was full of people celebrating, searching for his family.

He spotted them sitting down at one of the more taller cherry tree's and quickly hurried over to them, knowing Hiei wasn't too far behind.

Shiori looked up from her unpacking of the basket, "Shuiichi, Hiei, you made it! I was so worried." She said and Kurama smiled and sat down on the blanket next to his step-brother. "Mother you shouldn't be worried. I walk to school all the time." He teased. "Ne Nii-san, could you help me with some homework when we get back home?" His little brother asked tugging at the sleeve of his brother's shirt, and Kurama smiled and nodded.

Hiei watched from the side lines, as he should be, and quickly adverted his eyes from the scene and looked around, and spotted some unattended sake on a near-by bench. He went over and picked it up remembering an old saying from a water sprite he met years back. "_Flowers are nice, women are better, but give me some good rice wine and its heaven."_ His voice echoed in his memory.

That demon was always near Sakura's and drinking sake not surprising when he saw him years later he had a mate, that was a _male_.

He pulled the cork off the bottle, and took a quick slug. Hiei grimaced, human alcohol was too light, and demon brew was much stronger. Hiei could drink twenty bottles and not feel the affect him, but then again Hiei's always had a high tolerance for alcohol.

A sigh past his lips, beggars couldn't be choosers, so he'd have to settle for this. He brought the lips of the bottle to his, and took another gulp. He swirled the liquid in the bottle and was about to take another gulp when the bottle was suddenly slapped out of his hand.

The porcelain bottle shattered against the ground, staining the ground with the remaining liquid. Hiei shifted his crimson gaze to glare at the idiot who dare knock away his drink.

Baby blue eyes glared right back, "You shouldn't drink you're too young." Sneered a familiar female voice. Hiei scowled at Amelia, but didn't say a word. He was very tempted to knock the bitch down a peg or two, but barely held himself back from doing so. Amelia flipped some blonde strands over her shoulder, "What's wrong? Nothing to say back? You had no problem when we were at the beach." She snapped at the small demon making him clench his hands into fists tightly.

"I'll make this quick, stay away from Shuiichi." She hissed, "He doesn't need some street-punk dragging him down, and getting him into trouble, and he certainly doesn't need to get addicted to drugs." That last comment made Hiei clench his fists tighter so that his knuckles turned white. There was no way in hell he would get addict to something as petty as drugs, they didn't serve any purpose in his life, they did not do the training for him, nor did they help his already unstable mind.

"Listen here onna…" He hissed with barely contained rage, "Unlike you I am not weak; I would not reduce myself to something as pointless, as drugs." He scowled again, but mentally smirked at her outraged expression.

Amelia glared at him with a furious expression. This little punk had enough nerve to call her weak? She was not weak! She was strong she managed to manipulate even the stubborn of males at her school, how dare this short bastard assume something based on her gender!

She took a step forward, which he glared at her for entering his personal space, and wasn't surprised when she raised her hand to slap him like before. Like before he caught her wrist before her hand could connect to his cheek, but didn't expect her other hand to shoot up and hit him across the face from the opposite cheek.

A loud smack rang through the park, silencing any and all activities as others turned their head towards the sound. Hiei head turned instinctively to the side even though her strike didn't hurt. He turned his head back towards her his face eerily blank causing shivers to go up the blonde's spine.

Hiei tightened his grip on her wrist, feeling her bones grinded together. How dare she? How dare she!? How dare that wench hit him!? He should snap her wrist and rip off her arm and feed it to the carnivorous birds that roam through Makai!

Amelia looked around and noticed that most people were looking in there direction and couldn't help but smirk smugly. Hiei's face twisted into a confused expression an Amelia laughed silently before opening her mouth and letting out a very convincing scream of pain. The blonde expected the smaller of the two to flinch and release his grip, but was surprised when he did the exact opposite. He squeezed her wrist even tighter that she was sure her wrist was going to break, but knew that was impossible, human's didn't have enough strength to break bones by just squeezing them.

"Let me go! Please you're hurting me!" She screamed, pain lacing her voice and she struggled and let fake tears roll down her cheeks. People near by gasped and whispered among each other about the strange crimson-eyed boy.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted rushing over, and Amelia cried out again but this time out of joy, "Shuiichi!" She shouted back her voice mixed with relief and joy. She jerked her arm free from the demon's lax grip at the sound of the redhead's voice. She collided with his chest, wrapping her arms around him, and cuddled against his broad chest.

"Thank goodness you're here! This…this monster attacked me!" She cried out, tears running down her face, causing the watchers to feel sympathy to the young injured women.

Hiei clenched his fist tighter; he could feel his fingers going numb from the lack of circulation. He could feel his anger raging through him, but something else was raging through him. The sight of his redheaded companion. He disliked the picture of someone else in Kurama's arms, but he didn't know why. But he knew he was angry at the sight of the _slut_ making him seem like antagonist, and rushing into the fox's arms sent his blood boiling.

The crimson eyed demon turned away from the disgusting scene and walked off, heading deeper into the forest, away from the red-haired fox, and blonde human female, ignoring the way the said redhead called out to him.

For he knew that Kurama didn't care, he had his human girlfriend with his perfect human life, there was no room in the once silver-haired deities new life, for a abomination, a creature against the will of nature. There was no place for a Forbidden Child.

--------------------------------------------------

YES! Finally done, and boy is this chapter LONG! I hope you like cause I enjoyed writing this chapter! And I apologize for the OOC, I'll do better next time! Oh and do you know what Sakkidatta means? Bonus points to those who guess or know.

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm sorry for updating so late but I'll try to update faster! It's my New Year's resolution. Well here you go! Oh and for the last chapter Sakkidatta means 'blood lusting'. Hope you like this chapter and I'm so sorry for the OOC! I tried to keep them in character! I really did!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it all I own is this plot and my love for the character.

**Posted: **12/31/06

**Edited:** 01/02/07

* * *

Hiei made his way through the forest. He was a fool to think that he could have a day of peace, Makai, or Ningenkai, no matter where he went someone was there to piss him off. Gods, he must've been around humans for too long to think they would give him any piece. He didn't care where he was going as long as he was away from a certain blonde-haired bitch was all that mattered to him. He stopped once he saw a small pond up ahead and took a seat near a rock nearby. He released a sigh that he didn't know was there before shifting his red eyes to the side. "You can come out now. I know you're there." He said with monotonous voice.

There was a shuffle before Sakkidatta stepped out of his hiding place; a smile on his face and a black patch over his Jagan eye. The seer chuckled, and approached the small hi-youkai. "Hello firefly." He purred. Hiei scowled at the nickname. Sakkidatta knew he hated it, and repeatedly told him to stop calling him that, but the demon never listened to anyone. It's like the leech enjoyed flirting with death.

The golden-eyed demon reached down his shirt and pulled something out, before tossing it towards the stoic demon who caught it mid-air smoothly. "A gift little one, to bid your cravings." Sakkidatta said smoothly.

Hiei blinked in confusion before looking at the item. A smirk crossed his face as he looked at the box of Makai cigarettes; he shook his head in amusement before opening it, taking one out and placing it on his lips. Almost immediately the end glowed red and smoke emerged from the lit end. He took a deep breath and exhaled a steady stream of gray smoke before nodding his head in thanks to the seer who smiled in return.

"I take it you like my present?" He asked and Hiei shot him a dry look which he responded with another smile. Since Hiei was a fire demon his body already made certain chemicals that the cigarettes held, all it did was add more chemicals to his body that he already had. Unlike humans and other demons, hi-youkai's could smoke not gain some disease in the process.

Sakkidatta glanced to the side swiftly and his smile darkened, "I also have something else I think you'll appreciate just as much." He reached into his shirt again and pulled out a vial filled with what appeared to be water and tossed it towards Hiei. The smaller demon caught it again and studied it for a moment before his eyes widened in shock, horror, and with a touch of need. He looked back at the leech and clenched his hand around the vial, "Is this some kind of joke?" His voice was cold, promising death if the other dared to answer wrong.

"Of course it isn't. It's been awhile since you've had any hasn't it?" A low threatening growl was his answer. Sakkidatta knew what he was doing was cruel to the small demon, but not much demons have survived that long without crawling back to the substance in that small hand. True Hiei took it when he was insane but he should have suffered the horrible withdrawals even when he became sane once more. Not many demon could quit from that liquid without killing themselves for more.

Hiei mentally cursed inside his head and gripped the vial tighter, feeling immense desire to find a syringe and plunge it into his skin and feel his pain and worries melt away. Of all the things Sakkidatta had to give him, it had to be _this_…

What was in the vial was a very powerful and dangerous drug from Makai. It was called Angel's Bless. The drug was very potent and even a small amount could keep a demon high for days when injected correctly. The only side-effect was that it got you instantly addicted, making them crave more, and once a demon tried to quit they experience horrible withdraws that eventually made them get back to the stuff. Hiei had experience those withdrawals once he was sane again, and he almost went to seek the liquid but his pride stopped him, but the cravings never really left.

Hiei swallowed thickly before tightening his grip further causing small cracks to appear. He glared hotly at Sakkidatta, "You know that I wasn't in the right state of mind when I tried this. How _dare_ you…" He hissed quietly, and it was true. He did a lot of things he wasn't proud of when he was insane. He even became one of the biggest drug lords in Makai! But that was only because he needed money and selling drugs to desperate demon was a good way to earn gold. Hiei gritted his teeth together as he felt another flash of desire run through his body.

Sakkidatta tilted his head side-ways, "Oh?" His voice sounded nonchalant, but his eye was glinting with amusement. It was amusing seeing such a normally emotionless demon display so many emotions openly when faced with an insatiable craving. He knew that the small demon still wanted the little drug. For Angel's Bless craving never disappeared, they would always flare up once the substance was once again in their hands, ready to be used or not. Hiei bared his fangs and closed his hand swiftly causing the bottle to shatter, spilling the clear liquid on his hand and ground.

A pleased smile spread across Sakkidatta's face, "Very good little one. I didn't think you would resist, but then again you're always full of surprises." Hiei's eye was twitching something awful after the seer's comment, and he didn't bother holding back the sneer that was forming on his face. Not that Sakkidatta minded, he was glad that Hiei didn't use it; he wouldn't have to _accidentally_ take advantage of the little youkai. That thought brought a coy smile to the seer's lips.

The said seer didn't look too concerned when he noticed Hiei's murderous expression, but rather looked off to the side, "You can come out now." He called, gaining a surprise flinch from the small hi-youkai.

The bushes rustled and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara emerged from the forgery. Hiei raised a brow at them before taking another drag. They were there for awhile, probably since Sakkidatta became out from his hiding place. Yusuke and Kuwabara were staring at Hiei in disbelief but Kurama was staring at Sakkidatta.

The leech ignore Kurama's stare and looked at the brown-eyed teen, "So you're Yusuke Urameshi. I've seen your fight with Toguro and I must say it was most impressive." He commented with another smile. The said teen blinked in surprise, "You were there?"

The seer let out a charming laugh, "Not exactly. But I did see it." He said mysteriously making Hiei roll his eyes. The damn leech always felt the need to be as vague as possible. Yusuke placed a hand behind his head, "Well, uh…thanks." He mumbled.

Kurama looked at the feminine demon, scanning his form. There was something about the demon that un-nerved him greatly. His stance, posture, the black patch over one eye, heck even his hair made him feel uncomfortable! And it looked like the demon was enjoying his weary and tense form.

Sakkidatta mentally grinned at the youko. Now to make him even more aggravated, "Hiei…" He purred out enjoying how the kitsune tensed. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Hiei sent him a confused look. The seer never invited him to his house, and the only thing the seer would eat was…

Hiei snorted. So Sakkidatta wanted seconds, which was unusual for the leech. Once he's had a good amount of blood, he'd be healthy for days, but Hiei did love the sensation of his blood draining from his body…Hiei shrugged and muttered an 'I'll think about it.' Before snubbing the cigarette out on the rock he was sitting on.

A pleased smile spread across Sakkidatta's lips as he nodded before turning away. "You know where to find me." He said walking away deliberately putting a slight swing to his hips knowing Hiei was following his movements. Hiei smirk at Sakkidatta's back, immediately noticing the slight sway in his hips. How long has it been since he last had sex? Half a year or more? He wasn't sure, but he shoved that thought aside and looked back at the three humans. The nosy humans that thought they could spy on him and the leech, and see his little episode, instead of asking. Not that he'd tell them anything anyway.

"Since when did you smoke shrimp?" Asked Kuwabara pointing at the said item in Hiei's hand. Hiei raised a brow and pulled out another stick, setting it on his lips, and like before ignited the same way. He blew out a steady stream of smoke, "Before you were even conceived." He said purposely blowing the smoke in his direction.

Kuwabara gave a slight cough, but was used to it since his sister did the same thing. Yusuke blinked at the small demon, "Who was that demon Hiei?" He asked and Kurama looked at Hiei expectantly.

Hiei scowled visibly at them. They actually had the nerve to demand something from him that had nothing to do with them? How dare these humans dare think they could control him like some sort of puppet! He was no one's tool or object, not anymore. Hiei curled his fingers slowly, hearing his knuckles pop loudly. They couldn't understand the actions he did, because they were human, even if Kurama was a demon once he wasn't anymore. They were raised with comfort, and were sheltered to not know what the real world was like. The real world was a kill or be killed place; if you were weak you'd died. It was as simple as that. Hiei didn't delude himself with fantasies or dreams, for he knew that's what they were; dreams and fantasies, unreachable things that the mind thought up to give themselves hope even if there wasn't any.

Hiei turned away from them and spit his half-burned cigarette on to the ground, his face twisting with disgust. "You should head back." He said monotonously, pulling out another cig catching the trio by surprise, "What? Why?" Questioned Kuwabara confused.

If possible the scowl deepened as he turned away from them, ready to flit away. Really Kuwabara's stupidity has reached a new level, "You're here with your family's right? Then go, they'll be wondering where you are."

Kurama frowned before reaching out and grasping Hiei's wrist, "If you have forgotten Hiei, my mother had invited you as well. That means you must return with me as well." He said knowing that his mother would be worried if he went back and Hiei wasn't with him. His frown deepened as Hiei snorted, he couldn't understand what was wrong with the little demon lately. Normally he could read Hiei easily, knowing what emotions he was feeling and what the possible problem could be.

Hiei glared at the redhead, but Kurama ignored him and started pulling him back to the park, leaving a snickering Yusuke and Kuwabara behind. The hi-youkai snorted and exhaled another stream of smoke. Kurama frowned and abruptly turned around, startling Hiei who blinked in confusion as the cigarette was ripped away and stamped out, by the redhead. Hiei shrugged, it wasn't like he didn't have anymore; he still had a pack left.

It didn't take them long to return to the park filled with blooming sakura's. "Shuiichi!!" Called his mother racing towards them. Shiori pulled her son into a hug, causing him to let go of Hiei's wrist. "I was so worried." She muttered into his chest. Kurama smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her in return.

Hiei turned his head away from the scene, feeling envy welling up in him from the sight. How he wished he could've experience more of that feeling. He's only experienced it once before it was cruelly ripped away from him and oh how he craved for more, a mother's love, to be held gently through the night, soft arms shielding him from his pains.

But Hiei could never have any of that, it wasn't for him. His life wasn't meant to be filled with soft words and caring arms. He was unworthy of having to experience such a wonderful feeling, for he was forbidden, life's whipping boy, and other's scapegoat, that's all he was good for.

Hiei was startled out of his thought as Shiori pulled him into a hug once she was done with Kurama. His eyes widened till his retinas were just two small red dots against a sea of white. "I'm so glad you're safe, I was worried when you left so suddenly." She said resting her head on top of his. Shiori frowned, the body was so tense in her arms, like any second she would make a move to harm him suddenly. She pulled back and looked into the smaller of the two's wide eyes that made him look much younger then he actually was. She smiled at him and looked him over, "You're not hurt are you?" She asked watching Hiei blink and slowly shake his head.

Kurama politely covered his mouth to hide the smile that was growing on his face. He's never seen Hiei look so shocked before, it was amusing to see his already wide cat-like eyes become even wider that they looked round. He had to admit, Hiei looked adorable…

Shiori smiled again at Hiei before turning towards her son, "So are you ready to eat now Shuiichi? You both left before you could eat anything, I'm sure you're both hungry." Kurama removed his hand to smile at his mother and nod his head. Shiori smiled and lead them to the blanket where the other two of there family was waiting for them, and…Amelia.

Kurama frowned but greeted her with a smile, while Hiei didn't even bother to hide the disgust in his eyes nor the dark scowl that spread across his face. "Shuiichi!" She exclaimed standing up and hugging him. Hiei turned his head away to focus on something else, something that didn't have blonde hair, blue eyes, and an attitude of a whore.

Amelia smiled up at Kurama before her eyes slid to the side. Her smile faded as she spotted Hiei, she instantly frowned, "What are you doing here?" She asked her tone polite though her eyes were not. Hiei looked at her with hard eyes and was about to answer but Shiori beat him to it, "I invited him. I thought he'd like to get out of the house for awhile since he's been inside for a couple of days." Amelia looked over to the older woman and nodded her head, "What a great idea Shiori-san. He must be grateful."

Hiei snorted and turned away, he didn't have to stay and let this wench talk down to him. "It was…nice of you to invite me Shiori, but I'm leaving." He said and started to walk away. Amelia smiled smugly at his retreating back, "Don't feel too offended Shiori. He was after all raised on the streets; it's only natural that he would go back eventually. Filth will always be filth, no matter how hard you try to change it." She muttered the last part, but Hiei heard it loud and clear.

Hiei turned suddenly, his lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl, startling the family and the blonde. Hiei's eyes were narrowed with anger giving him a dangerous appearance as he stalked forward. "Then what does that make you?" He hissed making Amelia glare back bravely, "What are you talking about? Why are you acting to angry with me? I've shown you nothing but kindness since I met you." She countered making Hiei release a dark laugh. Amelia frowned, "You find that funny? How I've been so kind to you?" Hiei tilted his head to one side and gave her a droll look, "You've shown me nothing of the sort. With you clinging to Shuiichi so much, I'm under the impression you're a ten cent whore in five dent clothing whose attitude isn't worth a penny." He shot back causing Amelia to gasp in outrage and the others behind her to stare in disbelief. Kurama stood up, he knew he had to quickly intervene, or this would go from bad to worse.

"Hiei, please calm yourself." He said soothingly, gently resting his hands onto the fire demons shoulders. Kurama turned towards his family feeling regret, "Mother, I think me and Hiei shall leave and return home now. His injuries might be acting up." He said and Shiori snapped out of her shock and nodded her head in understanding, "W-We'll return home shortly Shuiichi, please try to get Hiei to relax." She said and the red-haired human nodded his head.

Kurama looked back at the enraged fire demon, "Let's go Hiei." He said, once again taking Hiei's wrist and pulling him away. Amelia glared at the hi-youkai who glared back before smirking. He took a page out of Yusuke's book of insults and flicked her off earning another enraged gasp.

Hiei's smirk deepened before he turned around and willingly allowed Kurama to pull him along. For some reason he felt happier and his head felt lighter. Un-noticed by either of the demons a trail of blood was left behind, dripping from Hiei's torn hand that had a piece of glass imbedded in his palm.

----------------------------------------

Kurama sighed as he fished out the keys to his house from his pocket. He opened the door and pulled Hiei inside. He looked back at him once he felt Hiei stumble in after him. His eyes flashed in confusion as a blush stained across the bridge of his nose.

"Hiei?" He asked silently and his response was a little giggle as crimson eyes clouded over. Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulders holding him steady as he started to fall to his knees. Another giggle escaped the small demon and the smirk that was on his face changed into a dreamy smile.

Kurama was puzzled. He's never seen Hiei act this way before, and didn't know what to do. He was acting so…un-Hiei like that it made Kurama worry. He suddenly sniffed the air, he could smell blood, it was no more then a few minutes old. Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand, ignoring the way the small demon dissolved into a giggle fit, and opened it spotting the blood and more importantly the glass shard standing out. Emerald green eyes flashed in confusion, how could Hiei not notice it? Unless…

Kurama lifted the hand up and sniffed the wound and silently cursed. He could smell a powerful drug on the glass and was seeping into Hiei's blood. He hurriedly pulled out the glass and tossed it aside into the garbage bin, and pulled the now high Hiei up the stairs and to his room. The once silver-haired fox demon knew that drugs never really worked on a fire demon since they could burn the intruding substance, but there was one drug strong enough, and Kurama knew the scent of this drug well. He cursed at himself mentally, Angel's Bless was originally designed to be a powerful pain killer, and it would explain why Hiei didn't feel the glass shard.

A slender hand ran through rich red hair and pulled out a seed. Kurama concentrated some of his ki into it making grow and grabbing one of the leaves. He looked over to Hiei who was staring up at the ceiling with a lazy grin and half-lidded eyes. He approached the hi-youkai and broke the leaf under his nose making his eyes flutter before the small demon fell unconscious. He caught the now unconscious demon and settled him on his bed to sleep of the drug running through his system. Hopefully Hiei will sleep through it, since a small amount was in his system it shouldn't take too long…

He hoped when his family came home, Hiei wasn't still high, that would not place him in his step-father's good side.

Kurama blinked in surprise as Hiei's smiled vanished and was replaced with a look of pure anguish. He could feel his heart going out to the little demon, even unconscious, Hiei couldn't stop suffering.

----------_Dream-------------------- _

_A slight cry escaped Hiei's throat as he collided harshly with a wall. The two-year old fell to the floor coughing and clutching his ribs in pain. He looked down at the ground noticing two small circles of blood on the stone floor before he looked up and glared hatefully at the man who was causing him so much pain. _

_He and other children from Itsuka's group were taken by another gang of thieves that wanted to raise the young ones into perfect soldiers. Hiei clamped his mouth shut as the demon grabbed him harshly from his hair and lifted him up, "Had enough?" His reply was a mixture of blood and saliva landing on his cheek. The demon growled before tossing him harshly to the ground and picking him up again but this time by his arm. "Hmph, you've been causing us quite some trouble lately. You deserve a much worse punishment." He mused before dropping the young demon. _

_Hiei glared up at him, his eyes following him till he left the room leaving him alone in the dark. He panted heavily and pushed himself up ignoring the pain from his bruised ribs. He raised one hand and ran it over the dribble of blood that had escaped his mouth, but instead of cleaning it he just smeared it across his chin. The door opened again leaking light into the room making him snap his head up and squint against the sudden light. _

_The other demon children entered the room followed by their keeper that was assigned to them. She was a beautiful demon with long black hair up to her lower back and covered one of her sea-green eyes. She wore black strips of clothing that barely covered her breasts or crotch. Her red lips were parted in a small 'o' of shock before she raced over to Hiei._

"_Are you alright little one?" She asked, her voice deep yet feminine. She lifted Hiei up and settled him into her lap. The other children hesitantly approached them, many before they were captured they were afraid of Hiei since he was so different from them. _

_A little chuckle escaped her as she motion for the others to come forth. She licked up the blood that was trickling down Hiei's cheek from a cut. She repeatedly lapped at the wound causing it to slowly but surely close. "There, all better." She said looking at him while brushing back his bangs. He didn't know what kind of demon she was but her saliva had a healing property that made words heal much faster. _

_Hiei gave her a small smile which made her beam back at him and tweaked his nose playfully. She was one of the few demons that had gained his trust, she showed him nothing but care since he and the others got here. Normally Hiei would shield from her touch like he did before, but the bastards took his mother's gem, and that was his only source of comfort and peace in this hell-hole so he moved to another that provided the same feelings. The door suddenly opened again, surprising the occupants of the room. The black-haired demon clutched Hiei tighter to her barely covered breasts glaring at the intruders. _

"_What are you doing back? Isn't his punishment done!?" She yelled and the children huddled behind her making Hiei scowl at them. They were a bunch of cowards, they would never survive out in Makai. "Nah we aren't done yet. That little shit been causing way too much trouble, so we have a special punishment planned for him." Said his assailant from earlier. _

_Sea-green eyes narrowed and her grip tightened around him, "He's only a _child_ you can't blame him for the actions he does!" She yelled once more, but gasped as they stepped forward and yank him out of her grasp, "NO!" _

_Hiei's eyes widened as her scream reminded him of his mother's. Her voice following him as he was dropped from the floating island. He snapped out of his thoughts as he was tossed down onto a shabby bed. His eyes looked down to the bed, then up to the demon hovering above him. His eyes widened in horror, he knew what they were planning to do…_

_And he knew he was powerless to stop them…_

_---------------------------------------- _

_Hiei lied on the soiled bed on his side watching with dead eyes as the two demons get dress, laughing with each other. Though he has been raped before this was twice as worst as it was back then. The green-skinned demon approached him and smirked down at him, "Your punishments not over yet." He said smugly. Hiei blinked at them but showed no other signs of life. _

_A sparkle re-appeared as his caretaker was forced into the room, looking no better then he was. She had tears running down her face, and her hair was a messed but worse of all she had blood and seamen running down her thighs. Hiei pushed himself up slowly and looked at her, who was looking back at him with hateful eyes. "This is all your fault…" She mumbled her voice tight. _

_Hiei blinked in confusion not understanding what she meant, and she glared harshly at him surprising him from the amount of hatred radiating off of her. "Is it wasn't for you I would never have gotten raped! If I had known you were the Forbidden Child I'd never have allowed you to live!" She screeched making Hiei's eyes widen. "But…" He tried to say but was caught off by her, "Stop! I won't believe the lies coming from your forked tongue you monster!!!!" _

_Hiei breathed heavily, not believing what he was hearing. She hated him, all because he was the Forbidden Child. How…How could she. Before Hiei could retort the green-eyed demon was thrown to the ground, and the two demons looked at him, "Kid we have an order for you. Kill her." Said the green-skinned one._

_Crimson eyes stared in disbelief before looking down at the demon on the floor. He couldn't kill her; no matter how much she hated him now. He let out a surprised cry as she suddenly jumped on him with a crazed scream and started to choke him. _

_Hiei gritted his teeth together and gripped at her wrist trying to stop her. He saw the tears running her face in rivers as she tried to kill him. He could feel the lack of oxygen beginning to affect him. His grip loosened on her and his eyes drooped and his lungs burned. Hiei was confused. He couldn't understand why she hated him so much, when before she was treating him with such love and kindness! His mind couldn't grasp on why this was happening. Just as blackness was covering his vision his hands shot out, there was a sickening crack, the sound of flesh tearing and the feeling of warm water falling on him._

_Slender hands loosened, and fell away from his neck allowing his to breathe once again. Hiei coughed and inhaled precious air before opening his eyes. He looked down at the black-haired demon, confused as to why he could feel water on his hands and chest and why she was so still. He pushed her off and gasped, holding back a scream that was threatening to escape his lips. He back away from the body looking down at his blood-stained hands in horror. How did this happen? Somehow his hand went right through her chest, pushing out her heart that was lying a few feet away, still pumping. _

_He's never killed before, and that woman was one of the few that made him feel like he wasn't an abomination. Like he was…_

_Hiei looked up as he saw the other two laughing. So they thought it was funny that he had killed did they? He just killed a important person to him and they were laughing?! Hiei felt something inside of him snap. All his panic and horror fled from his body and his face became blank. He stood up letting the sheet fall to the floor no longer caring for his nakedness. He didn't even grimace as he felt seaman mixed with blood run down from his entrance down his legs and looked at them with empty eyes, "Watashiwa…ishi korosu…anata subete…(1)" He muttered walking straight towards them. _

_The two demons laughed at his threat but their laughter fell short as one was suddenly decapitated. The one remaining alive gasped before looking at the small demon that was holding his companions short sword and was covered with flecks of blood. The demon nervously backed up not sure how to handle a situation like this. He turned around and began to run away, but was suddenly thrown back and pinned to the wall, the sword tight through his heart. The demon's eyes widened before the light faded and he laid limply on the wall. _

_Hiei lowered his arm watched the crimson liquid fall from there bodies with fascination. He looked at his own blood-stained hands and flexed them. The blood was sort of sticky, and was beginning to dry. He shifted his eyes over to the dresser that had a mirror and looked at his reflection. Blood stained his naked body, a few splashes on his face, biceps, and legs, but the biggest mass of red was found on his chest and hands. Hiei tilted his head to one side as a blood splotch right under his right eye trailed down his cheek, looking like he was crying a single bloody tear. He couldn't help wonder as the blood feel down his cheek, was the blood being a disguise for tears he could not cry himself?_

_He looked back to the blood covered walls. It was so ridiculously easy to kill. He hardly had to fight. He glanced back at the black-haired wench the one that toyed with him, drawing him out from his shell and crushing him with her harsh words; he would never again open up like that. While women were physically weaker then men, their sharp words more then made up for it. She was his first victim; she helped understand how easy it was to kill no matter what gender they were, and so that's what he'll do, he'll kill and kill and kill and hopefully come across stronger opponents in order to get stronger._

_He didn't know how good he would become in killing and how emotionless he would become…_

_---------End Dream-----------------_

Crimson eyes snapped and was instantly assaulted with darkness, and Hiei couldn't help but feel comfortable in the darkness around, he was after all in his element.

* * *

(1)- My Japanese isn't so good but what Hiei basically said was "I will kill you all."

Done! Again I'm so sorry for the late update and Happy New Year!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	11. Chapter 11

Hey minna! Updating my next chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed and now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho do you really think I would be writing fiction about it?

* * *

Hiei breathed heavily, before pushing himself up. His arms felt strangely weak and he still felt lightheaded. Fuck lightheaded he felt like he was God damned tanked, but he knew he didn't drink anything other then that weak human sake.

Sweat made his clothes –and others cloths- cling to his form. He turned slowly and rested his feet against the cold floor. Fuck it didn't feel cold it was God damn _freezing_. Hiei raised one hand to his head. What was wrong with him, he felt too sensitive.

Hiei pushed himself up and wobbled a little as he tried to regain his sense of balance. He looked around briefly forgetting where he was, then remembering he was at Kurama's, though he didn't remember how or when they got there.

He stumbled over to the door and gripped the doorframe to keep from colliding with the door. Such a simple movement shouldn't have him panting like he was a drowning man. He fumbled with the door knob before getting a steady grip on it and opening it. The hallway light stung his eyes but he continued forward. He needed more, he craved it, _desired_ it, and he knew he wouldn't find any here. There's only one person that can help him.

Sakkidatta ought to have more…

----------------------------------

Kurama sat in on of the recliner chairs reading a book. It's been at least half and hour since he left his room to let Hiei rest, and almost an hour since he left the park. He flipped over the page and continued. He was worried for Hiei of course but he was more concerned on when his family would return.

The sound keys turning the lock caught his attention quickly. He calmly placed his bookmark on his page and stood up. Shiori walked inside and smiled as she spotted her son, "Shuiichi how have you've been?" She asked walking over to him. Kurama smiled back, "I've been fine mother, it's been rather quite since Hiei went to take a nap." He replied and Shiori flashed him a look of worry. "A nap? Did something happen to him?"

Kurama shook his head, his eyes softening, "No, he said his wounds were acting up and he wanted to rest a bit." He lied, while inside he sneered at himself. Over the years it had increasingly became easier and easier to lie to her, and he hated it.

"Well go up there and wake him up." Came his step-father's stern voice. Kurama stiffened slightly but not noticeable. He knew that this was going to happen; he wouldn't be surprised if… "Shuiichi!"…if he had invited Amelia over as well. She immediately latched onto Kurama's arm smiling up at him, while purposely fitting his arm between her breasts. He ignored her and focused on his step-father. "I do not understand. Why do you want me to fetch Hiei?"

"I want him to apologize to Amelia. He had no right to say those things." The older man said glancing at his own son. He didn't approve of his son hearing such language. Even if it was common now a days.

Kurama mentally cursed, "Please be reasonable mamachichi(1), Hiei needs rest to recover fully. At least let this wait until tomorrow." Yes, by tomorrow the drug should be completely out of Hiei's system.

The older man glared at him, and opened his mouth to answer when there was a sudden tumbling sound followed by a 'thump'. Kurama's eyes widened as he realized that the sound was someone falling down the stairs before landing at the bottom. He jerked his arm away from the blonde human and raced towards the stairs leading up. He was surprised to see Hiei pushing himself up in a sitting position. His eyes were hazy and his face was emotionless, and every single muscle was tense.

"Shuiichi what was that noise?" Asked Shiori from behind him. She came closer and looked over his shoulder gasping as she recognized who it was, "Hiei! Oh my goodness you hurt!" She cried making Kurama blink in surprise. He didn't notice that the demon's left temple was covered in blood and dripping down his face.

Hiei blinked slowly before reaching up and feeling the side of his face and pulling his hand away and looking at the crimson liquid staining his skin. He didn't know he got this injury just from falling down, strange he didn't feel any pain as the wound opened.

Kazuya walked over next with Shuichi and Amelia in tow. He frowned as he saw the injured youth at the bottom of the stairs looking dazed. He could tell something was wrong, the boy fell down twenty steps and should have a lot worse then a cut, he should be unconscious with a concussion.

Hiei pushed himself up to his feet gaining a protest from Shiori. He ignored the human woman and headed towards the door where his shoes were. He'd rather not run for hours in bare feet as his skin was at the moment overly sensitive on certain parts of his body, the bottom of his feet being one of them.

A small slender hand grabbed his wrist harshly, which Hiei responded by turning around quickly and punching his offender across the face automatically. Amelia fell to the floor stunned. She raised one hand and covered her red cheek with a look of bewilderment across her face. Hiei looked down his nose at her and sneered, a complete weakling. The Ningenkai were too lenient with it's females, making them think that they could get away with anything because they were weaker. How pathetic.

Hiei snarled as both his wrists were caught and pinned to his side by Kurama's step father. He kicked his legs out and squirmed in the tight hold-for a human- while growling and snarling. Kazuya struggled with the teen but held firm, "I'll not permit that act in this house! If you want to continue coming here you'll apologize to her now!"

"I will not apologize to the little wench! You may bend to the whim of creatures like her but I refuse to do the same! When she shows me some respect I might consider it but until then I want her to rot in hell!" He snapped catching Kurama (and the others) by surprise. That was one of the longest sentences he heard come from the little demon.

Kurama gritted his teeth together, the demon was not him normal self thanks to the drug running through him. He focused on Hiei dilated pupils and took a step forward to try and control the damage.

Hiei broke free from Kazuya just as Amelia was standing up again, her face was twisted in the ugly scowl. An echoing sound of skin hitting skin silenced all noise in the house. Kurama felt his eyes widen, and heard Shiori's quick in take of breath. Kazuya looked at the scene and nodded his head, a girl should not be treated like that without the offender getting a taste of his own medicine.

Kurama grabbed Amelia's offending hand. Enough was enough, she's been pushing her luck, "That is enough." He said his voice cold and unfeeling. Shiori stared at her son, she's never heard his use that tone before.

Amelia looked back at him, "Shuiichi…?" She voiced hesitantly, and Kurama tightened his grip, "You have over stayed your welcome. I had told you it was over but you persisted. I have no desire to get back together with you Amelia." He said his eyes looking far too narrow then his normally wide ones.

"Shuiichi, you can't possible believe that letting something like him into your home will cause any good out of it? People like him will only take advantage of your kindness!" She exclaimed. "Be qui…" Kurama started to say but was cut off.

"No kitsune let her continue." Rumbled Hiei's voice. Kurama looked past the blond to the small demon and a flash of worry crossed his eyes. Hiei's face was tilted downwards so his bangs were shadowing his eyes. Amelia looked over to him as well, and Hiei raised his head slightly so that one crimson eye was gleaming at her. Kurama knew that look from somewhere, he's seen that look on the hi-youkai before…

During his distraction Amelia was able to pull her arm free and turn to face the little demon. "I'm right aren't I? You were probably going to kill Shuiichi in his sleep! I bet that Shuiichi found you in some alleyway,_ high,_ and took pity on you!"

Instead of getting angry like Kurama expected Hiei smirked an eerily familiar smirk. "Pity? Oh no pity isn't something, _Shuiichi_ would show to anyone." He said catching her by surprise. "What?" She muttered.

Kazuya took a step forward and placed his hand on the smaller ones shoulder, "That's enough, I think you should lea—" He was saying until Hiei's hand shot up catching the human male by his throat and slamming him into the wall beside him(Hiei), while not moving from his spot. The pictures on the wall rattled from the hit, and the two females gaped at the petite boy.

Amelia couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible. Someone of _his_ size shouldn't be able to move an older and more stronger man like that. It wasn't possible, no matter how strong he was his height proved to be a major disadvantage.

One single crimson eye shifted and looked at the struggling human and his smirk widened, "Stay out of this, I believe it doesn't concern you." He said before focusing back on Amelia. The said blonde shivered at the look she was receiving, the single red eye glinting at her made him look like a demon…

"Aren't you going to continue?" Hiei questioned, "Well? Aren't you?!" His tightened causing Kazuya to choke for his breathing as Amelia failed to answer.

Kurama gritted his teeth together, "Hiei enough! Let him go!" He recognized that look now and he thought he'd seen the last of it once Yusuke defeated the small demon, but apparently not. Hiei's eyes cast him a droll look before the smirk came full force and he purposely tightened his grip even more.

"Hiei stop!" He shouted, moving faster than Shiori had ever seen before and punching Hiei's cheek. Hard. Hiei went flying across the room hitting the opposite wall with a sickening 'crack', and releasing Kazuya who wheezed, and coughed as he was free.

The silence was tense and thick. Kurama looked at the hi-youkai not sure what to make out what had just happened. Hiei opened his eyes, (when had they closed? Probably as he hit the wall,) and stared at his lap. He pushed himself up his head still facing the ground and headed for the door. There was something wrong, he shouldn't have acted like that, but he felt like a prisoner in his own body. Watching behind some invisible force as his body did actions that he would not.

He walked right out the door, screw wearing shoes he'd rather go bare foot. As soon as he walked down the steps he flitted away not caring who saw him. He had too get away. It didn't take long before he was out of the city and into the forest. As he ran he stumbled in some moments causing him to hit a stray tree branch that scratched it face or any other part of his body he did not move in time.

Hiei jumped of the last branch and landed on the ground. He fell to his knees and looked at Sakkidatta's hut. Sakkidatta must know that he's here, he must…

The door opened and the leech walked out, his golden eye was looking solemnly down at the small demon. Hiei looked back knowing he must look uncharacteristic. Cuts and bruises littered his small frame, his normally emotionless crimson eyes were looking up at him with desperation. The small demon was shuddering and his muscles repeatedly tensed and unlocked.

"You're already at stage one ne?" Sakkidatta said before kneeling down. He watched Hiei's reaction as he reached out and touched a slightly red cheek. "My poor firefly…" He muttered as he looked into Hiei's hazy eyes. He reached with his other hand and started to run it through the fur-like hair, messaging his scalp with gentle movements.

Hiei practically _purred_ under the attention but reframed instead he tried to stand but couldn't, his knees felt like weak and couldn't hold his weight. He scowled as Sakkidatta lifted him up into his arms and started back to his cabin.

Sakkidatta placed the little demon on his futon before picking up one small foot. He examined all the cuts and blood before rising and fetching one of his jars. Using some water he cleaned off as much blood as he could before putting on the ointment and finally wrapping both his feet firmly but not too tight so that he looses circulation.

Hiei watched throughout all of it and reframed from grabbing the leech's shoulders and demanding some more of that wonderful drug that brought him nirvana. But he had a feeling he didn't need to tell the leech since the said demon was smirking at him. "You're going to go through the withdrawals again, aren't you?" He questioned and Hiei looked away nodding his head.

Hiei mentally cursed, he felt like a new born kitten striving to survive the world with his eyes still closed and no mother to help him. He looked up sharply as he felt a hand stroke his face again, his eyes locked with Sakkidatta and the leech wasn't smiling like he usually was. "My poor little firefly, you should know that the first time you withdrawal from Angel's Bless, is nothing compared to the second." He said and narrowed his single eye.

Crimson eyes flashed in confusion before they widened, he raised his hand and slapped it over his mouth as he started to cough. The cough sounded wet to his ears and something wet hit his hand. At first he thought it was his saliva but as he pulled his hand away he saw it was his own _blood_. His fingers twitched as he stared at his hand with wide eyes, he looked up at Sakkidatta his eyes silently demanding an explanation.

Sakkidatta stood up and turned around so that his back was facing the small demon, "As you know Angel's Bless is one of the most powerful drugs ever designed, at first it was going to be used as a pain-killer, but it was too potent, too much of the liquid made patents too…disorientated. Finally the drug was out being sold, by adding a few modifications so that the drug didn't knock you out, but still had the same effects." He walked over to his bookshelf, "There are some rare cases where some demon have been able to quit off of Angel's Bless, but there are next to none about one being re-addicted and quitting again. I know that there was only a single drop of Angel's Bless on that glass shard, but it was enough for your body to start recognize it. The withdrawal symptoms will be much worse then the first."

Hiei opened his mouth to say something but slapped his hand over his mouth again as he started to cough again, worse then before. The leech tilted his head some he was looking at Hiei over his shoulder. "Coughing up blood is you're body's automatic reaction. It's trying to get rid of the substance that is running through it right now, so it's trying to expel it, knowing that it can't be detoxified." He explained. Hiei continued to cough becoming short of breath he tried to breathe in between his attacks but was unable too since the air went out more quickly then as it came in.

The leech continued to watched before sighing, "The next few months are going to be hell for you, firefly. You're more then welcome to stay here until you are more stable enough." He suggested once Hiei's fit was over. The small demon breathed heavily, inhaling precious oxygen. Wide crimson eyes looked up at the other demon, before flashing back down. Staying with Sakkidatta would be a benefit, since the leech could also drain his tainted blood a little a day till the drug was out, but there was also the cravings he'll be getting and the leech was the only one in human world that had _any_ of the Angel's Bless…

He'll also have to neglect his duties and Koenma will get worried that he had fooled him and returned to Makai, and strengthen his parole, and knowing Kurama, he'd be out searching for him, along with the two idiots and the floating ditz.

Hiei sighed and nodded his head, before an unexpected cough escaped him making him splatter a mouth full of blood onto the wooden floor. The golden-eyed one turned around and walked towards the smaller of the two and sitting down beside him. "Good, now you should try to rest. Tomorrow is going to be much worse." He said, wrapping the blanket around the small demon.

Hiei blinked up at him before coughing again but this time into Sakkidatta's hand that covered his mouth. Sakkidatta removed his hand and lapped up the blood in his palm before gently pushing him down on the bed, "Sleep, firefly, rest, you're going to need it."

Hiei looked at the older demon before closing his eyes and relaxing his body. He wouldn't question Sakkidatta's order; he was after all right when it came to things in the future.

-----------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't find him?!"

"Now, now Kurama, you know we can't find Hiei unless he wants to be found."

Kurama gritted his teeth together and reframed from glaring at the grim reaper. Yesterday went horribly in his opinion, and only got worse as is step-father refused to let him leave to look for the little demon.

Right after Hiei disappeared out the door, Kurama was more then ready to follow, he got to the door way just in time to see Hiei flit off and was about to go chase the small demon when his mamachichi stopped him, forbidding him from going out, and to make matters worse Amelia said she would 'help' Kurama looked for Hiei the next day, which he knew was total bullshit. Amelia could care less to what happened to the hi-youkai, that's why as soon as he was up he left before Amelia could come. He was surprised when he saw his mother in the kitchen with some toast ready for him, smiling. She was very supportive on him looking for Hiei even after his display, she wanted Hiei back.

After thanking her and leaving out the door he went to Yusuke (who protested that it _way_ too early to get up) and told him he needed to contact Botan. The teen was confused at first, but nodded his head, and contacted her with the comlink he got from her awhile back.

As soon as Botan arrived Kurama asked if she or Koenma had been keeping track of Hiei's whereabouts, and she replied with a negative. Yusuke looked at the redhead in shock, before placing a hand onto his shoulder, "Calm down Kurama you know that Hiei can take care of himself." He said trying to calm his friend down.

Kurama shook his head; they didn't see what happened to Hiei yesterday. How that familiar look was in his eyes once again, how he was actually afraid that Hiei might've…

"Well…" Botan's voice broke through his thought, "There is a way to track him now."

* * *

(1)- I read somewhere that 'mamachichi' means step-father in Japanese, I can't remember where though.

Man I am not giving Hiei a break here! I'm torturing the poor guy! Oh well it must be done. I hope you guys like! Please review! I need to know if you liked it or not!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, been awhile ne? I'm so sorry, but my teachers had gone CRAZY for the last two months, I'm so sorry!

I would like to thank you all for reviewing it makes me feel like someone actually likes my stories!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas I do not.

* * *

Both Kurama and Yusuke stared at her blankly but Yusuke was the first to recover, "Why the hell didn't you say so sooner!?" He shouted at her.

Botan laughed nervously and moved her arms behind her giving her an innocent look, "Well it just came to me right now. Koenma-sama thought it would be a good procedure." She said her purple eyes shifting from Kurama and back to Yusuke.

"Well what is it?" Asked Yusuke impatiently.

"Oh right," Botan smiled at them, "Koenma thought it would be best if someone like Genkai was able to monitor you. She should have a good idea where Hiei is." She said. Kurama almost felt like hitting his head, why didn't he think of going to Genkai? Either her or Yukina would probably know where Hiei had disappeared too, especially Yukina. She was Hiei's twin.

Botan flashed the two another smile before slipping between the two and wrapping one of her arms around one of theirs, "Well let's hurry! No time for dilly-dallying!" She exclaimed pulling them along.

Kurama blinked before smiling faintly at the back of her head. He mentally reminded himself to thank her later once they found Hiei. The thought of Hiei made his eyes darken, he couldn't understand what was happening to the smaller demon. He absently bit his lip, it was like the demon was reverting back to before Yusuke had defeated him, and that worried the fox. He remembered when the hi-youkai came to him with the proposition to steal the sacred treasures from Reikai, it was his eyes, he didn't remember them looking that…dangerous from the last time they met.

-----------Flashback---------------------

Kurama sighed as he opened the door to his room. His mother's condition was worsening, and he knew it wouldn't be too long before she died. He couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault, he was the reason for her illness, and he could do nothing to help her.

Emerald eyes darkened, at the thought of his mother. She was dieing, getting weaker and weaker with each day that past, and soon she would be gone. He felt a stab of regret hit him if only…if only he could find someway to repay her for all that she's done for him.

The red head walked over to his desk and placed his school bag on it. He silently stared at the brown leather, before sighing again and opening it pulling out his homework. He rested one of his hands on the back of his chair, pulling it out but froze in the middle of the action.

He shifted his head and looked at his window. He calmly walked over to it and opened it. He waited before turning around not surprised as the faint sound of wood creaking met his ears. Kurama turned around and looked at the small demon sitting casually on the sill. Crimson eye glanced at the taller one in the corner of his eye, a smirk formed on the hi-youkai's mouth.

Leisurely the black clothed demon rose from his seat and turned to face the other. "Been a long time since we last seen each other, hasn't it Kurama?" He asked placing his hands in his non-visible pockets. Emerald eyes narrowed at the small demon, "To what do I owe this visit, Hiei?"

Hiei let out an amused sound and approached the other, "You remembered my name, I'm surprised, most demons forget." He said walking past the tense redhead. Kurama shifted so he still had the demon within his range of vision, "You didn't answer my question Hiei." He said narrowing his eyes as the small demon picked up the photo of him and his mother.

Hiei looked at the picture his eyes focused on the human women, "I require your…assistance." He spoke his eyes not leaving the photo. Emerald green eyes narrowed, "What for…?" He asked. Hiei was a proud demon, he would rather do something himself then ask for help.

"I require your…expertise, in…requiring an object that I'm sure will hold your interest." He said glancing at Kurama from the corner of his eye, "I'm sure you've heard of Reikai's three Artifacts of Darkness." The smirk on Hiei's face widened as Kurama's eyes widened. "I thought so. Of course a great thief like you would know about the orb of Baast, Forlorn Hope, and Shadow Sword."

Kurama felt air leave his lungs, Hiei couldn't be serious. Breaking into Reikai was next to impossible for demons at there level to enter, but he could understand what Hiei was planning, what they lacked in power they made up in skill and brains.

Hiei turned towards the fox-human, "I have someone else that's going to help us. A Kyuukonki by the name of Gouki."

A Kyuukonki? Well Hiei got the 'all brawn and no brains' type and since it was a Kyuukonki it would probably want the orb of Baast, which Kurama had no problem with since he wasn't interested in that item. No he was interested in the Forlorn Hope…

As if reading his mind Hiei's smirk widened even more, "Gouki wants the orb of Baast, and I'm particularly interested in the Shadow Sword, and I'm sure someone with your…dilemma would like the Forlorn Hope as his prized for the raid?" The once silver fox tensed at Hiei words. The demon was openly _taunting _him, in his own home! But he was right with the mirror he could do something to help his mother, to make her healthy once more.

"So will you?" He asked and the redhead resisted the urge to snort. Hiei knew what his answer would be, "Yes I will." He replied. Hiei gained a smug look on his face as he headed for the window but was stopped short by Kurama's hand landing on his shoulder, "My picture." Stated the redhead in a warning tone.

Red eyes flickered in his direction before looking back down at the frame, "How long does she have Kurama? How long before she dies?" He asked, "You do know that even if you do use the mirror to expand her life she'll still die eventually," The grip on the picture tightened much to Kurama's horror before the small demon crushed it picture, and all. "She is after all human and therefore fragile."

Kurama scowled darkly and snatched the ruined photo from the small demon's hand and looked sternly at him, "If that is all I will have to ask you to leave Hiei."

Hiei seemed no problem abiding to Kurama's request as he was heading to the window anyway, leaving a trail glass and wood behind. He jumped onto the sill and paused, "Tomorrow night, I'll take you out to meet Gouki, there we'll come up with a plan to get them artifacts." He said before flitting out into the afternoon.

Kurama stood silently in his room feeling less depressed then before now that he had found new hope. He knew the cost that the mirror asked for exchange for a wish, very few demons did, and he had no problem fulfilling it. All that mattered was for his mother to be happy.

--------------End Flashback--------------------------

Kurama stared out at the scenery passing by through the train window, before snapping out of his thoughts just as the train came to a stop. He and the others disembarked and headed towards Genkai's temple, both him and Botan ignoring Yusuke's irritated grumble.

It wasn't surprising as they reached the top that Yukina was waiting for them with tea resting against the wooden stairs and Genkai sipping from her own cup.

"Oi! Grandma! We need your help!" Yusuke shouted. Genkai cast him an annoyed glare, before sighing and placing her cup down. "What do you need help with dumbass?"

"Hiei's missing and Botan said that you keep a tab on him." The brown-eyed youth said, and Genkai nodded her head. "Yes I do, though how you can't sense it yourself is puzzling." She said gaining confuse looks from the three.

Yukina timidly approached them, "He wasn't hiding his ki, but now it's gone." She said, "Do you know where he was before his ki vanished?" Asked Kurama and Yukina nodded her head. Genkai sighed and stood up, "Come Yukina, we'll lead them to him." She said and Yukina nodded her head.

--------------------------------------------

Sakkidatta frowned deeply before reaching out and touched the shivering demon's shoulder. Hiei flinched from the contact but it could hardly be seen or felt from the heavy shivers racking through him. "I warned you firefly. This must be torture for you, as a fire demon you aren't used to feeling cold." He said and cloudy crimson eyes looked at him. The leech sighed softly and rubbed the smaller demon's cheek, his eye softening at the sweat that coated his skin.

"Sakki…Sakkidatta…" The small demon muttered through his violent shivering and the leech smiled softly at him. He reached out with his other hand and lifted the blanket before slipping in beside the hi-youkai.

Hiei instantly curled towards the warmth, his shaking lessening but still violent. Sakkidatta wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He nuzzled the neck, feeling so tempted to have a sip but reframed. "In this state you shouldn't move so much, that means no walking, and defiantly no fighting." He said into the other's throat and Hiei replied with another violent shiver.

Sakkidatta clicked his tongue before reaching up and running his fingers through Hiei's fur-like hair, "Poor firefly, don't worry it will pass." He said soothingly, before his head jerked up, and stared out the window. A deep frown formed on his lips before he sighed and pulled away from the shivering fire demon. Hiei eyes flashed in confusion as he pulled the blanket higher. The leech just smiled faintly at him, "I'll be right back little one, you stay there and rest." He said as he placed the eye patch over his Jagan and walked towards the door.

He opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. He walked out a bit before tensing and reaching into his pocket. He waited until he saw them emerge from the forest into the clearing where his home was. A small scowl crossed his lips as he noticed the youko was among them.

Sakkidatta pulled his hand out of his pocket; he waited until they were close enough before throwing his hand forward.

Yusuke let out a small cry as he and the others were suddenly entangle in what appeared to be thread. Genkai froze and didn't move, while Kurama jerked his head up and glared at the one that did this. Yusuke blinked as he recognized the demon, it was the same demon that was with Hiei the last time he saw him.

"Master Genkai it's good to see you again." Greeted the long-haired demon and the pink haired woman nodded in reply.

Sakkidatta walked closer, pulling his arm back to keep them in a tight grip, "I thought we had an agreement Genkai-san. You would not disturb me, and I would not bother you." He said catching them all by surprise. Genkai grunted, "Blame these bunch of idiots, there looking for Hiei." She said, and Sakkidatta raised a brow.

"He isn't here." Sakkidatta said, and Genkai huffed, "Don't lie Sakkidatta, we know he's here, I sensed his ki before you blocked it." She said with annoyance across her face. Sakkidatta frowned before sighing, "Yes, he is here, but he isn't leaving."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the leech, "What do you mean?" He asked and the other glared at him, "I wouldn't expect a _youko_ to understand." Sakkidatta spat making Kurama glare back. He tried to concentrate his ki but found that he couldn't. Kurama looked over to Yusuke to see was wearing a face of puzzlement, looking down at the threads.

Sakkidatta noticed Yusuke's confused looks, "Woman's hair, very good for blocking ki." He explained. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the pale demon and scowled, why was this demon, so intent on keeping Hiei? Kurama moved his arms slightly but saw that he didn't have much move ability. He glanced down and a light smirk crossed his lips but he quickly forced it back.

Yukina looked at him, "Could we please see Hiei-san? We're worried about him." She pleaded and Sakkidatta turned his gaze on her. His visible eyes softened as he looked at her, she was beautiful, just like her brother, especially those eyes.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Yukina of the Koorime." He said and Yukina's eyes widen, "You know about me?" She questioned, surprised and Sakkidatta nodded his head. He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly jumped as the grass beneath his feet shot up. Sakkidatta landed and glared at Kurama who was glaring back.

Sakkidatta pulled the hair tighter; he should have known Youko Kurama would pull something like that sooner. Youko's were protective of those they consider there own. The leech stood up from his kneeling position and paused before looking over his shoulder back to the door way, and sighed, "I told you not to move firefly." He said catching the others by surprise.

He moved to the side to reveal Hiei clinging to the doorway shivering painfully which caught them by surprise and made Kurama worry. Hiei was a fire demon he has a natural resistance to the cold thank to both his fire demon and koorime heritage, and it was warm out; Hiei had no reason to be cold. Kurama bit his lip, unless of course it was withdrawal from the drug, but shivering wasn't part of the withdrawal sign's of Angel's Bless.

Hiei glared at the leech, gripping the door frame tightly for it was the only thing keep him up, before shifting his gaze to the bound group, "Let them go…Sakkidatta." He said glaring.

Sakkidatta glanced at him before unwinding the hair and pulling it back into his hand. Yusuke sighed as he was untangled. Kurama stepped forward, worriedly looking at the small demon. The small demon looked horrible, his skin was sheet white, his shivers racked his whole body and the only thing keeping his up was his tight grip on the door frame.

Yukina stepped forward her eyes flashing in worry, she couldn't understand why Hiei looked like that. He was usually so strong, but now he looked so…weak.

Hiei stifled another blood-filled cough and glared at them as fiercely as he could. "What are you…doing here?" He asked unable to stop the dribble of blood from escaping his lips and falling down his chin. Yukina's eyes widened at the small amount of blood, "Hiei-san…"

Hiei's chest convulsed before her fell to his knees coughing loudly blood pouring out of his mouth in blobs. Kurama's eyes widened as he rushed over to the small demon, completely disregarding Sakkidatta, who stood stiffly as the redhead passed him.

Kurama kneeled down beside him frowning at the amount of blood escaping the other's lips, "Hiei…" He said, question in his tone. Hiei glanced up at him quickly before turning his face back down and continuing to cough violent as well as shiver. The other three rushed towards the other two, each showing concern in there own ways.

Sakkidatta glanced back at the group and his eye softened. In the past, Hiei didn't have others to show concern about him, all he had was himself, and because of that, getting addicted to Angel's Bless was not surprising, but when the small demon stop using the drug by himself was the most surprising thing Sakkidatta had ever seen.

A slender hand rose and fingered the patch covering his Jagan eye and frowned before looking away. He was happy that Hiei now had others to help, but he feared to know what they would do once they found out more about Hiei's past. Humans were incredibly closed minded and sneered down at those they considered inferior and Hiei because of his breed would be sneered down by humans and demons alike, for he…

…didn't belong in any of the three worlds…

* * *

That's all from me, hopefully I'll put my new plan into action and try to update every Friday! I hope you like and please review they'll help me update!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry that this took me forever to upload!! This chapter is a little short and I apologize for that!

**Disclaimer:** No me no own.

* * *

Kurama watched silently as the leech demon laid Hiei down on the bed with such gentleness that it caught Kurama off guard. But then again he had to remind himself, Sakkidatta wasn't like most other demon's he had faced. This one had a Jagan of his own and was able to see into the future with it, not an enemy that Kurama would like to face without some serious help.

Sakkidatta placed Hiei down on his side so the blood would exit the mouth easily and not pool in the back of his throat. During Hiei's attack his eyes had dulled and became half-lidded. His shivers had lessened greatly but he appeared to be next to lifeless, and that's when the one-eyed demon knew that he was entering another stage. Sakkidatta reached forward with one hand and brushed Hiei's bangs, and in response crimson red eyes closed and a smile tugged at his lips. The leech quickly wiped the smile off his face and turned to face his guests who were sitting behind him. "So you want Hiei back." He said looking at them all with his gold eye, the patch still blocking his other much to the Jagan's distaste, "Why?"

Yusuke looked insulted when Sakkidatta asked, "Why? He's our friend that's why!" He said and Botan looked meekly at him, "Koenma-sama will be very angry if Hiei isn't brought back into his sensor's range." She said softly blushing lightly. Kurama saw Botan's blush and the fox in him bristled. Not because of Botan's suddenly like of the other, youko's just despised leeches that woe females or males over so easily without even trying, just like his species. No, that wasn't exactly true; Hiei is the first that he actually wanted to try to impress.

Sakkidatta tilted his head at Yusuke, "You're friend? I hope you do realize that Hiei does not have the same regard towards you or your other friends. He sees you more as an annoyance, or more commonly someone to watch over to finish with his parole."

"Yeah I know, but that's Hiei for you." Yusuke replied not at all phased by Sakkidatta's question. He knew that and whether the short bastard will admit it or not they were friends. Sakkidatta's eye looked over to the resting demon and a smile crossed his lips. Yes Hiei was indeed lucky to have found people like them, even if it was a bit late in his life. "I apologize, but I cannot let Hiei leave my care."

"What?!" Practically everyone shouted rushing to there feet (except Genkai). Sakkidatta looked back over to them, "Hiei cannot leave my care. For you see…he is going through withdrawals, for not once but twice, and the second is much worse then the first." He answered, and Genkai frowned deeply.

"Withdrawals?" Yusuke said scratching at his cheek, "Doesn't that only happen when you're on drugs or something?" He asked and Kurama nodded his head, "Yes it is, some withdrawals are worse then others though Yusuke." He said to the brown-eyed teen who nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are correct Kurama." Sakkidatta said much to his distaste, "But these withdrawals will be the worse of the worse, and Hiei can't be moving, that mean Koenma and you all will have to wait till these fade which will take a month or two."

"But Hiei can't have time like that!" Botan exclaimed her hands coming up to her chest, "Koenma-sama would never give Hiei such time to recover." As much as it pained her to say it she knew she was right. She knew her boss; she knew that giving such a powerful demon time off was a big no-no in his books.

"Sakkidatta…"

Everyone tensed before looking over to Hiei who was struggling to push himself up into a sitting position. Sakkidatta turned around and helped him up, "You shouldn't be moving firefly; it must be causing you so much pain…" He said soothingly. Hiei didn't seem to acknowledge anyone else in the room, so he didn't see the gaping as he allowed Sakkidatta to cradle him to his chest. Another wet cough escaped him and his eyes half-lidded while he still tried to breath.

Sakkidatta looked over his shoulder towards the others and tightened his hold on Hiei. "As you can see, he is in no way able to move without some assistance; also I need to drain the tainted blood from him, to help him recover faster." He said to them.

"You're lying."

Everyone turned there heads towards Kurama who was looking at Sakkidatta with rather hard emerald eyes, making look more like the youko they all knew he was. Sakkidatta calmly raised an eye brow at Kurama, "I'm lying?" He said slowly in a mocking voice, "Please tell me youko, how so?" He inquired.

"Angel's Bless may be one of the most powerful drugs in all the three worlds." He said ignoring some of the gasps he got from those who recognize the drugs name, "But it is in the end a drug, something that I can counteract." He said smoothly in response. Sakkidatta clenched his jaw in reply knowing that Kurama was right, "So there is no reason for you to be holding to Hiei as a snack for whenever you get hungry."

Sakkidatta visibly bristled at Kurama's last comment. Snack? That filthy youko dared to question Sakkidatta's methods?! "And there is no reason for him to go home with a sex-starved youko playing human that will with no doubt have his fun with a recovering demon." He shot back and Kurama bristled in reply.

Yusuke and the others glanced back and forth between the two, practically feeling the hate and distrust rolling off of them in waves. "Uh, Botan." Yusuke whispered leaning over closer to her, "Is this normal?" Botan leaned closer in response and shrugged her delicate shoulders, "I don't know Yusuke, this is the first time I've seen a Leech and a Youko in the same space. They usually avoid one another." Yusuke let out a sigh, "Yeah that's really helpful." He groaned.

"Enough!" Genkai said her voice cutting through the thick tension that seemed to envelope the small cabin. "We'll bring Hiei to my temple, that way Yukina can watch over him and both of you can visit him since you are within distance of my temple. Kurama will brew the counteract for Angel's Bless and Sakkidatta will continue to drain out his tainted blood till then." She ordered looking at them both with steely eyes. Kurama and Sakkidatta nodded there heads in agreement, they may be more powerful then Genkai, but Hiei's life was more important then there squabble.

Keeping Hiei close to his chest Sakkidatta stood up, gaining a confused sound from Hiei as he shifted within the leech's grasp before blindly grasping his shirt , and trying to follow Sakkidatta's breathing. The others followed Sakkidatta's example and they headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei rolled over onto his side, bringing the sheets that were around him with him. Hiei forced his eyes open as he picked up a familiar smell, but not the one he should be. His groggy crimson red eyes looked around the room, and he frowned as he realized he was in Genkai's temple and not in Sakkidatta's home.

The small fire demon pushed himself up and detangled himself from the sheets and forced his weak body to stand. He stumbled over to the door and with a shaky and weak hand opened it. He raised his other hand to shield his eyes as he blinked rapidly against the assault on his eyes. The light burned his eyes slightly but he adapted to it and eventually lowered his arm. He looked up and down the hallways just to make sure he was alone, before walking forward and jumping onto the dewy grass. He panted from the effort and that made him scowl inwardly. Just such simple movements left him exhausted and needing to rest, not to mention that he could feel his shivers coming back.

"Hiei-san?"

Hiei froze as his name was said so softly, so beautifully, in that innocent voice that belonged to his sister. He did not deserve to have his name pass through her lips in such a caring way. Not with how he had tainted it. Still panting he risked a look over his shoulder and instantly regretted it. Her wide, innocent, _pleading_ ruby red eyes, locked with his, and Hiei could feel his desire to escape wither away by that single eye lock.

Hiei sighed through his nose and relaxed his tense body. He would not be the one to bring tears to her eyes, "Yes….Yukina…?" He managed to pant out and Yukina was instantly by his side kneeling down beside him in concern. "You shouldn't be moving yet Hiei-san, Sakkidatta-san said you need all the rest you can get."

Narrow crimson eyes closed at that and he nodded his head. He resisted the urge to flinch as she small delicate hands clasped around his bicep. It amazed him sometimes that they were even siblings. When his touch was hot, scolding, hers was cool and soothing, where his eyes were hard, and narrow, hers where wide and innocent. Where his body was, slender and yet strong from all those years of living alone in Makai, hers was slender and beautiful from the years on living on the cold ice island where their people resided. But this is where they differed; Yukina was strong where he was weak. In his eyes that was the ultimate difference between them.

Some may disagree and say he was the more powerful of the two, but they were wrong. Yukina had endured years of torture by that slob of a human before Reikai sent Yusuke to rescue her and he was sure even before that she suffered scorn and resentment from her fellow ice maidens. And even then she turned into the pure one beside him that only sought others wellness. She maybe a demon, but she was truly an angel.

Yukina's grip faltered slightly, causing Hiei to open his eyes and peer up at her. She had an adorable blush spread across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, "Hiei-san…thinks I'm an angel?" She squeaked and Hiei's cheeks warmed in reply. She wasn't meant to hear that…

Hiei glanced away and mentally cursed at his sluggish system, he slipped up, but at least she didn't know he was her brother. "Yes, I do Yukina." He said. He wasn't going to beat around the bush and he was sure the others (yes even the fool) would agree with him anyway.

Yukina stared at the side of Hiei's head, the blush bright across her cheeks still, before she closed her eyes and smiled at him, "Thank you Hiei-san." She said. Hearing such a strong demon say something like that about her, was none the less flattering, especially if she knew how proud Hiei was. He rarely if ever complemented someone and from what she's seen has a real talent in insult and complementing others at the same time. To hear him say such a thing about her with no bite behind it was so shocking and well sweet on him to do so.

Hiei glanced to her n the corner of his eye and quickly looked away. But to his surprise, Yukina didn't pressure him to move. She rather sat down onto the grass beside him looking up at the sky. Hiei frowned slightly but relaxed from his crouched position and sat down as well.

"I…I was scared…"

Hiei looked over her, once she spoke and frowned, what did she mean by that? Yukina fiddled with some of the longer pieces of grass at her side as her gaze fell upon them instead of the endless blue above. "I….I was so afraid when we went to get you. You seemed so…disorientated, you're usually so strong and seeing you like that scared me." She said softly, avoiding the word 'weak' since she knew how much he hated that word.

Hiei looked away from her and preferred to look at the pond not too far away from them. "Not….everyone is as strong as you think they are." He said softly tilting his head so that his bangs shielded his eyes. Yukina looked over to him, "I know…" She said softly, "But…you are." Hiei looked up in surprise and looked over to her, watching her look away from him this time.

"I don't know how to explain it, but you are." She said softly, "And…you…"

"Yukina."

Both Hiei and Yukina jumped at Genkai's raspy voice as she called the younger Koorime. Yukina stood up and hurried over to the old martial arts master. Hiei not really surprised that he was forgotten looking up the sky this time. "Go make some tea, it will help Hiei." The pink-haired woman said and Yukina nodded her head and rushed off to do so.

Genkai made sure the young girl was completely out of hearing range before focusing on Hiei, "So, Angel's Bless?" She said noticing Hiei's bare shoulders tense up at the name, "Well it's good to know that even with drugs, you don't do anything half-assed." She commented sitting down on the wooden deck. The crimson eyed demon looked over his shoulder to her, "So they all know now?" He asked and received a nod in return. "Sakkidatta told us. Kurama's working on a cure for your symptoms."

Hiei looked away and refocused on the sky again, so they knew about it now did they? Damnit they weren't suppose to know…

"You should be thankful."

Hiei looked back at her silently and raised a brow for her to clarify, "I know Angel's Bless, I've seen what demons are like on the withdrawals, but your symptoms aren't from first time. You should be thankful you know someone like Kurama that can help you counteract that poison in your blood." And as much as Hiei hated to admit it, she was right. "How long have I been unconscious?" He asked and the old human woman cupped her chin in thought.

"About four days now, and you can't believe how happy I am that you have woken up, I was about to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara from visiting everyday."

Hiei smirked and shook his head lightly but winced from the motion. Like she needed an excuse to hurt Yusuke and the fool, she did it anyway when they came here, calling it training, eve though at the end of the day they looked ready to keel over from the faintest breeze.

"Yukina worried about you, you know. She was fussing around looking for something to do; her not being able to help you was really getting to her." Genkai said watching Hiei look back at her as she mentioned his twin's name. She knew that he already knew about it but chose not to answer. It amused her on how touchy he was about his family, anyone that hurt Yukina or even gave her the wrong glance, did _not_ live long. His behavior though was completely natural of that of a older brother, whether he watched her from the shadows or not. Yukina was Hiei's one and only weakness.

Genkai looked over to her right as Yukina came walking down the hall carrying a platter, with three steaming cups of tea. She kneeled down beside Genkai once she was close enough and placed her cup beside her, before sliding onto the ground beside Hiei and placing the platter in between them so it was within reaching distance, if Hiei wanted his. Genkai took a sip from her tea and nodded her head, Yukina made excellent tea. She looked over to the silent twins and released a small sigh.

They deserved a little clarity. A little calm.

Before the storm.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed!

Till next time!

MoonLightFight98


End file.
